Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy
by Swanstream
Summary: Heatherpaw, daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. As the Dark Forest rises again, Heatherpaw feels the responsibility of her clan as well as StarClan more heavily than ever. One cat. One forest. When will the battle end?
1. Prologue

**Haha! The sequel is here! Heather's Prophecy is here! This is the allegiances in case you have not noticed, and read my other stories, Dark Rose and The Rise of Hollystar. Pretty please? Thank you!**

**To the story!**

Prologue

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- 5 lives

Deputy: Birchfall

Medicine Cat: Antberry

A: Goldenpaw

Warriors: Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Thornclaw

Squirrelflight

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Hazeltail

Cinderheart

Irisfrost

Foxleap

A: Fallingpaw

Toadstep

A: Briarpaw

Bumblestripe

A: Halfpaw

Cherryfrost

Molewhisker

A: Foxpaw

Songstream

A: Lightningpaw

Snowswirl

A: Sunpaw

Longtuft

A: Bluepaw

Lilydapple

A: Heatherpaw

Dawnfrost

A: Snowpaw

Queens: Daisy

Poppyfrost- Honeykit, Berrykit, Hollykit

Blossomfall-Fastkit, Webkit, Herbkit, Redkit

Elders: Graystripe

Millie

Dustpelt

Ferncloud

ShadowClan 

Leader: Rowanstar- 6 lives

Deputy: Smokefoot

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud

Warrior:Ratscar

Longtalon

Snowbird

Tawnypelt

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Redwillow

Ferret-tail

A: Waterpaw

Pinepelt

A: Silverpaw

Starlingbreeze

A: Dreampaw

Kinkfur

Blackfrost

A: Daisypaw

Small-leaf

Palefur

Pumpkinbelly

A: Coalpaw

Swampfrost

Lakestorm

Cloudflower

Queens: Ivytail- Berrykit, Poisonkit

Bluecloud

Elders:Oakfur

Toadfoot

Applefur

Snaketail

Whitewater

WindClan

Leader: Ashstar- 8 lives

Deputy: Emberfoot

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight

A: Mottlepaw

Warrior: Owlwhisker

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

A: Stripepaw

Leaftail

A: Darkpaw

Antpelt

Heathertail

A: Lilypaw

Sunstrike

A: Fawnpaw

Furzetail

A: Reedpaw

Boulderfall

A: Leopardpaw

Whiskertail

Fallowstripe

Moor-run

Brokenfoot

Queens:

Elders: Whitetail

Bluepatch

Branchtail

Birchfrost

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar- 3 lives

Deputy: Reedwhisker

Medicine Cat: Willowshine

Warrior: Minnowtail

Mallownose

Robinwing

Beetlewhisker

Petalfur

Grasspelt

Whitebone

Duskfur

Mistygorge

Queens: Mosspelt- Shadekit, Gorgekit

Mintwater

Elders: Graymist

Dapplenose

Mintfur

Icewing

Lovelypetal

Whitestream

Cats outside clans

Smoky

Floss

Breezepelt

Nightcloud

Leafpool

Sol

Other animals

Midnight

Pip


	2. New

**Hey hey hey! It's Swanstream! This is my 3rd story! My others are ****Dark Rose 1, and The Rise of Hollystar****. Anyway, I am really excited about this!**

**3 cheers for raywilliamjohnson! Go YouTube!**

Chapter 1

The forest was quiet. The birds were in their nests, the squirrels were turning in early and ThunderClan was enjoying the last of the green leaf sunshine.

Heatherpaw stretched out on her special moss bed near the lake she made a few moons ago. It was her special place with a nice opening of the trees that always directed light at her. When it rained, the great boulder would shield her from the falling dew drops. It was her own personal getaway place. Just for her.

It was peaceful and quiet. Until...

"ATTACK!" yowled a voice. A white figure shot out of the bushes.

Heatherpaw squealed and landed with an "umph!" Her face landed into soft bracken.

"RAORW!" screeched the attacker. "DIE!" and he flung himself back at her.

Heatherpaw leaped up and countered the attack with a well aimed swipe at the enemy's face. Her paw smacked him in the forehead, causing him to tumble backwards. Heatherpaw leaped into the air, and landed on the tom's belly, knocking the breath out of him.

"Oomph!" he grunted. Hetherpaw spun and swiped his paws from under him and threw him into a boulder. She leaped at him and grabbed his throat in her jaws.

Soon, the enemy was at her mercy.

"All right, you win!" wailed the tom flapping his paws uselessly.

"Haha! I claim this cat for HeatherClan!" announced a triumphant Heatherpaw. She let go of her prisoner and sat down.

The white tom got up and shook the grass from his fur. "You could have let me won at least on battle." he grumped. He tried to cuff her ear, only to have it knocked away.

"Aw, what fun would that be?" Heatherpaw teased.

The tom's eyes grew wide. "Why you cheeky furball!" gasped the tom and once again, they were in combat, rolling around in the grass. And again, the she cat had the tom pinned like a leaf.

"Okay, you win!" scowled the tom. "But once I learn that move, you'll be crowfood!"

"Oh Snowpaw." sighed Heatherpaw. She helped the tom to his paws. "Won't you learn that I will _always_ win?"

Heatherpaw snickered. Snowpaw's face turned from pout to outrage.

"No way! Dawnfrost will teach me how to over power every cat, from Bramblestar to even you!" Snowpaw protested.

"Oh really?" Heatherpaw meowed sarcastically. "I learned all your 'fighting' moves before you were out of the nursery!"

Snowpaw snorted. He licked his paw and drew it over his ear. "So, what's wrong?" he prompted.

Heatherpaw stared at him with wide eyes. What was her friend getting at? "Nothing's wrong!" she protested trying to hide her bafflement.

Snowpaw stared at her seriously with turquoise eyes. "Heatherpaw, I know that look. And the fact that you came _here_," he gestured to her hideout, "tells me that you're worried." he leaned forward.

Heatherpaw flinched. Only Snowpaw could make her squirm like this. His eyes had that intensity that made you spill the truth in a heartbeat. But Heatherpaw was used to it. She could resist.

"Is it your father?" he asked. Heatherpaw shrank even more.

Every cat knew that her father was one of the 12 that sacrificed themselves to save StarClan. No one knew if they were alive or dead. But which ever one they were, they never returned. But StarClan was saved. Every cat was so happy that their ancestors were safe again, they neve really considered Heatherpaw, Sunpaw, and Lightingpaw's well being when their father never came back.

Heatherpaw had a faint memory of him. Beautiful golden fur, deep amber eyes. She remembered him stroking her in the nursery. But he was gone.

"Heatherpaw?" Snowpaw's voice jerked her back to reality.

"Hm? Oh, no Snowpaw. I'm okay. It's just…" Heatherpaw gazed at the calm, smooth lake.

"Just…" Snowpaw urged her to go on.

Heatherpaw's attention focused on her best friend. She smiled.

"I feel… different. Like Lionblaze came back after all. Like…" she glanced up at Silverpelt.

"Like he's with me right now. I feel new." Heatherpaw's muscled rippled with strength as she flexed her claws.

The breeze whispered to her.

_You have strength that some cat wishes to steal for himself. Beware my Heather._

**Ha! How was that for a first chapter! The next chapters will be exciting! Keep reading!**

**~Swanie**


	3. Sun, Lightning and Heather

**Okay. I had a great amount of reviews. So here are some.**

**warriorcrazy: ****yup. I made some changes according to what happened in my last story, ****Dark Rose.**

**Silentfury12:**** I know. I love updating.**

**Auburnfire:**** yeah, we all feel sorry for Heatherpaw. It's sad.**

**dreamingneverfails:**** Thank you for the nice review!**

**Winterwing1: ****I updated! Yay!**

**Dawnfire101:**** Maybe… I might. But I planned on making it 3rd person POV. But it could work.**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 2

"I don't see why you are so _determined_ to make me mad, Heatherpaw!" growled Snowpaw.

"I'm just saying, I don't see how it will be so different. We'll still see each other! And if something exciting happens, well. Gossip spreads faster that a herd of rabbits around here." Heatherpaw shrugged dismissively.

"But Heatherpaw-" Snowpaw started.

"I don't know how it'll be any different-" Heatherpaw cut in.

"Of course you'll be different! You're going to be a warrior, while i'm stuck cleaning Graystripe's dirty moss!" Snowpaw complained as Graystripe padded by with Millie.

"Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, Snowpaw. Why don't you get to that after the ceremony." Graystripe chuckled.

Snowpaw's face turned to horror as Heatherpaw snickered.

"Thank you, Heatherpaw. As if I needed another thing to worry about!" Snowpaw exploded as Graystripe and Millie padded away.

"Come on mouse brain. Foxpaw doesn't complain!" she chided.

"That's because my sister still gets to share a den with her best friend!" Snowpaw stamped his paw.

"Oh please. Fallingpaw will be an apprentice in less than a moon. Let's see if Foxpaw complains. I'll bet she will be a good friend and be _proud _and _supportive_ of her _best_ friend!"

"Bickering kits! Heatherpaw! Your fur looks like it got run over by a dozen squirrels!" she pouted. She instantly started grooming her kit.

Snowpaw snickered, his white whiskers twitching. "I'll leave you to your, grooming!" he guffawed.

Heatherpaw curled her lip. "Oh you just wait, Snowpaw. When it's your turn, i'll mock you so hard, you won't know what hit you!" she yowled after him.

"Heatherpaw!" Cinderheart scolded. "It's your special day! Don't ruin it!" her deep blue eyes stared into Heatherpaw's. "I am so proud of you," she started. Heatherpaw rolled her eyes. Not _the talk._

"You have grown so fast. I remember when you were kits. You would be bouncing all over the camp with your brothers. And you never let them boss you around, despite your size against theirs." her eyes fogged for a bit. "Your father would have been so proud…" her voice trailed off.

Heatherpaw leaned forward. Cinderheart never talked about her father. She would always avoid the topic, skirting away from anything that had to do with Lionblaze.

Cinderheart snapped back to reality. "And you still have that messy pelt even since you were a kit!" she recovered.

Heatherpaw sighed. She knew it was too good to be true.

"Heatherpaw! Bramblestar has called a meeting!" squealed her brother, Sunpaw. Lightingpaw came racing not too far behind.

"Isn't it exciting, Heatherpaw?" gasped Lightningpaw, his legs trembling. "I never thought it would happen, but it _did!_" he grinned.

Heatherpaw rubbed her muzzle with her brothers. "I'm proud of you guys." she purred.

"Sunpaw, Lightingpaw and Heatherpaw." Bramblestar called.

Cinderheart's heart raced. "It's time, my dear kits." she shooed them up the ledge. "Go on!" she meowed, her eyes shining bright.

The three apprentices scrambled up to meet their leaders, their mentors in the wings.

Heatherpaw gazed at her clan, all waiting for Bramblestar to do the ceremony. She saw all her clan mates. Cinderheart, Graystripe, Antberry, Foxpaw, Snowpaw, even the kits were here! Poppyfrost and Blossomfall's little ones were gazing at her littermates with wide eyes.

Sunpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" he performed the ceremonial words.

Sunpaw's golden pelt rippled under the sun. "I do!" he meowed enthusiastically.

Bramblestar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Sunspots. StarClan honors your humor and enthusiasm." Bramblestar touched noses with the new warrior, then moved on to Lightningpaw. "Lightningpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" he meowed.

Lightningpaw's pale amber eyes narrowed in determination and meowed in a strong voice, "I do."

Bramblestar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lightningpaw. From this moment on, you shall be known as Lightningstripe. StarClan honors your bravery and battle skills." Bramblestar moved on to a shivering Heatherpaw.

"Heatherpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Heatherpaw's eyes closed. She nodded.

"I do." she announced in a loud voice. Her voice echoed throughout he hollow.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Heathepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Heatherstream. StarClan honors your initiative and leadership." They touched noses and a surge of strength flew through Heatherstream.

"Let ThunderClan recognize out new warriors!" Bramblstar's voice called.

"Sunspots! Lightningstripe! Heatherstream!" the clan cheered. Poppyfrost and Blossomfall's kits bounced up and down, squealing.

As the clan cheered, Heatherstream spotted a faint figure in the entrance to the hollow. The figure was _looking _at her. She couldn't see a face, but she heard a voice.

_I am proud of my kits._

Heatherstream closed her eyes once more.

_I am proud of my father._

**Was that a good chappie? I have a reasonable amount of viewers, so here is a poll. I didn't want to do one last chapter, because I only had like, 1 viewer. So, here is the daily poll.**

**If you could make up one law, what would it be?**

**Leave your crazy or and interesting reviews in the review box ****below****.**

**~Swanie.**


	4. The Story

**I am not **_**one**_** of the Erin Hunters. I'm just a girl waiting for someone to pay her for lying around all day.**

**Anyway, here are some of my reviews!**

**Eclipsesong i was Jasminefur: ****THEY LEFT OKAY! BREEZEPELT WAS TOO EVIL TO BE A CLAN CAT SO I **_**BANISHED HIM!**_** okay back to normal letters.**

**Auburnfire:**** I totally agree! And I love your review!**

**dreamingneverfails:**** maybe…**

**Silentfury12****: I love it that you love my 2 days worth of work! Yaya!**

**There you go. My reviews for today. And FWI, I'm not updating this story tomorrow. I'm going to update my other story, ****The Rise of Hollystar**** mostly because I have been itching to tell my other viewers about this story. Thanks!**

**To the story!**

Chapter 3

"Snowpaw, have you gotten to Graystripe's bedding? He's been a pain in the tail all day, complaining about you not keeping your promise!" Fallingpaw complained to the white apprentice the next day. Snowpaw was sharing a mouse in the shade of an oak, listening to his edentate's rants.

"I've been out hunting all day, I changed _your_ bedding and I gave prey to the nursery. I've been overworked. I deserve a little peace!" he meowed indignantly.

Heatherstream overheard her friend and padded over, abandoning her small vole. "Don't worry Fallingpaw. I'll help Snowpaw with his chores." she assured the flaming apprentice. Fallingpaw's bright tortoiseshell fur lay down after bristling at Snowpaw.

"Thanks Heatherstream." she smiled at the young warrior. "Graystripe was as cranky as Mousefur!" she leaned in closer. "I think he's trying to live up to her!" she whispered with a serious look on her pale green eyes. Heatherstream chuckled. Fallingpaw padded away, shooting Snowpaw a mean glance before disappearing into the apprentice's den.

"Come on you overworked furball," Heatherstream giggled. "Time to make Graystripe's nest." Snowpaw sighed unhappily.

"Don't _I _get a say in this? I'm not the one who suggested it!" he glanced meaningfully at Heatherstream. The brown tabby blushed.

"I didn't know he would walk up on me!" she protested. Snowpaw cuffed her ear playfully.

"Sure you mousebrain." he meowed forgivingly. The pair padded into the elders den where Ferncloud, Dustpelt, Graystripe and Millie lay, grooming their pelts.

"I remember a time where I could run from the Owl Tree here!" complained Dustpelt. "Now I can't even reach my itchy spot!" he growled. He spotted Heatherstream and Snowpaw. "There they are!" he meowed triumphantly. He turned to Graystripe. "See there, Graystripe? I told you Fallingpaw wouldn't forget! And you doubted me." he added smily. Dustpelt was by far the crankiest elder. He snapped at every cat. Warrior or apprentice, except his kits, Fallingpaw, Halfpaw and Goldenpaw.

"Yes Dustpelt. We're here to change the bedding!" Heatherstream meowed optimistically.

Dustpelt snorted. "Oh, young Snowpaw can get to that! You, Heatherstream can groom that tuft of fur right there that I can't reach with the will of StarClan." he grumped pointing to a spot on his side.

"Oh no, Heatherstream. You help Snowpaw. I'll reach that." Ferncloud meowed lovingly to her mate.

Snowpaw sneezed. His blue eyes looked at Heatherstream. _Yuck!_ His look said. Heatherstream muffled back a giggle, so instead, she smirked. "Okay Graystripe, are you ready for a new bed?" she meowed rolling the moss and feathers towards Graystripe.

"Of course, Heatherstream. I've been waiting for a moon!" he exclaimed. Snowpaw rolled her eyes.

While your here, would you like to hear a story?" Ferncloud offered, noting Snowpaw's bitter movements.

Heatherstream shrugged. "Sure, Ferncloud. What about?" Ferncloud pondered for a moment. "Oh! I have one! The story no one ever gets tired of hearing!" she squealed. Heatherstream bit back her response. _Name on cat who doesn't get tired of elder stories!_ But she held her tongue.

"The story of the battle with the Dark Forest!" Ferncloud exclaimed. Heatherstream sighed. Cinderheart already told her this story. She knew about the 12, the battle, the Rose the Dark Forest. She knew the story.

"Well. It all started when ShadowClan came into our camp to fight our leader, the great Firestar to the death. Firestar agreed to protect his clan, then died a brutal death." Heatherstream shivered. She did not know Firestar, but she knew she had his mighty blood. Her father was his daughter. They were kin. Ferncloud continued her story.

"After Bramblestar went to receive his nine lives, he told us a peculiar thing." she paused for effect. "' The three have come!' he announced in a great voice." she told us. The kits had joined us for the story.

"Ooh! I like this story! Quiet guys! I wanna hear!" the oldest of all the kits, Honeykit yowled to his denmates.

Ferncloud welcomed them and continued her story. "It turned out our very own Jayfeather, Dovewing and Lionblaze had special powers! Brambestar called them, _the power of the stars_." she looked at the young cats. "No one believed him of course. He could not prove it. The three couldn't." she paused again for breath. "But soon enough, they proved their power. They saved us from a Dark Forest attack. It was such a relief. We got the kits and elders out in time for the attack, and no on died." the kits let out a sigh of pure relief.

"Then, the other clans reported of special powers in their clans. There were three cats in each. There were 12 special cats. Then, we found out about the prophecy."

"What was the prophecy?" Berrykit squeaked. "Yeah, what was it?" Herbkit called out.

Ferncloud meowed in am ominous voice to please the kits, "_The 12 will witness the end of a clan. To rebuild and to forget will be their destiny. For each sleep Jay walks will be a door to defeat the fallen forest._"

The kits gasped, even though they had heard this story many times before. Webkit shrunk closer to Fastkit.

"The 12 trained and trained, even though they did not know what they were training for. the Dark Forest came, and killed many cats from each clan." Heatherstream tucked in the last of Millie's moss. She was just about done and about to leave when she heard the name.

"They knew their destiny now. They trekked up to the Moonpool from the island and-" "Wait."

The kits stared at her angrily. Snowpaw looked at her. Heatherstream blinked. "What did you say about my father." she forced out the name. "Lionblaze."

Ferncloud stared at her confused. "He had the power to fight endless battles, though he always used it for the best of his clan."

Heatherstream shook slightly. "Go on."

Ferncloud shrugged. "Well. That's the end of the story. HollyClan came to the rescue. Many cats died. SkyClan and The Tribe of Rushing Water left. StarClan was rebuilt. We don't know what ever happened to the 12, but they live on forever in our hearts."

A moment of silence filled the den until Snowpaw meowed, "Well. That was a nice little story. Happy ending. Heatherstream, let's go."

He pulled his friend out of the den. "That story always gives me the shivers." he growled.

Heatherstream stared at him in surprise. "What? Why?" she asked him. Snowpaw's turquoise eyes lay on her.

"Because it doesn't seem done."

Heatherstream felt a chill in her backbone. Snowpaw was right. Ferncloud's words echoed in her head. _We don't know what happened to the 12…_

Her father was still out there. And so was the Dark Forest.

**Was that a good chapter? I hope it was. It was kind of boring, but I promise the next one will be more action packed! Thanks for reading!**

**Today's poll: If you were a crayon, what color would you be?**

**Leave your creative and stupid reviews in the review box ****below.**

**~Swanie**


	5. Investigations

**Yay for my beautiful reviews!**

**dreamingneverfails:**** thank you!**

**Snowflash:**** Rainbowness!**

**Auburnfire:**** I love the color blue!**

**Leoni Liponscovi:**** Don't worry. I WILL NEVER QUIT THIS STORY!**

**Silentfury12:**** Very creative!**

**Eclipsesong:**** EVIL BREEZY! Thank you! I tried really hard to make it good!**

**Lollypup123****: Thank you for reviewing all my stories!**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 4

Heatherstream stretched out on Warm Rocks with her mother, Cinderheart. The warm greenleaf sun beamed down on her pelt, soothing her nerves. Cinderheart yawned.

"Oh, I could lay out in this sun forever!" she meowed happily.

"You may lay here all you want, Mother, but the weather certainly won't!" Heatherstream joked. Cinderheart chuckled. They lay in silence for a moment, listening to the clam forest.

"Mother, tell me about Father!" Heatherstream blurted out. She immediately regretted it. Cinderheart froze and opened one eye.

"What brings this up?" she asked edgily.

Heatherstream shrugged. "Ferncloud told me the Dark Battle story. She mentioned Lionblaze and i realized that," she shrugged embarrassed. Cinderheart stared intently at her. "I realized that I didn't really know much about my own father so…" her voice trailed off.

Cinderheart sighed. "You father was a brave warrior. He was one of the 12-" she was cut off.

"I already _know_ all that!" she snapped. Her heart beat quickly. Heatherstream gulped. Cinderheart closed her eyes. Heatherstream waited for her reply.

"Then there is nothing more I can tell you. I am sorry Heatherstream." she meowed curtly.

Heatherstream's patience broke. Her blue eyes blazed with fury. She stood up shaking. "But there must be _something_!" she exploded. "Why won't you tell me anything?" she begged her mother. Cinderheart's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" she growled. Heatherstream recoiled slightly. Cinderheart never growled at her or her littermates. _Never._ Suddenly her surprise was filled with outrage. "Because, _Mother,_" she meowed loudly. "I feel like everyone in the clan knows _my_ father but me!"

Cinderheart hissed. "Well I didn't know him well wither!" she snapped, "so don't ask _me_!"

Heatherstream's eyes flew open. "You. Didn't. Know. Him?" she meowed through gritted teeth. If this cat wasn't her mother and her classmate, she would rip her to shreds! And again, they wouldn't be having this fight if she wasn't her mother. "You didn't know him?" she screeched.

Cinderheart flinched like her daughter had just smacked her on the muzzle.

"That is a load of fox dung and you know it, Cinderheart!" she sneered.

Cinderheart stood up, her fur bristling. Heatherstream stared defiantly at her mother. "What are you looking for Heatherstream?" she meowed, her eyes a darker shade of blue. "I am telling you the truth, what more do you want?" she cried. Heatherstream's heart cracked. Her eyes stung and her throat clogged up.

"I want my father back." she whispered.

Cinderheart's eyes filled with hurt. She shuffled her paws. "Haven't I loved you and your brothers enough for the 2 of us?" She was talking about Lionblaze.

Heatherstream shook. She shook her head slightly and headed back to her den.

(line)

After her argument with her mother, Heatherstream was even more determined to learn more about her mysterious father. She was itching to know even the most basic facts. What was his best catch? What was his best battle move? What was his favorite piece of prey?

Heatherstream could not get enough from just _stories_! She wandered through camp thinking about her father. Suddenly, she crashed into a large black and white figure. It was Toadstep. The tom stumbled and fell over a brown animal.

"Sorry Toadstep!" she gasped. "I need to watch where i'm going!" she floundered around, trying to get him up, along with his fat squirrel. Toadstep brushed himself.

"It's okay Heatherstream. I was just taking a squirrel to Blossomfall and my kits." he straightened proudly. "They're able to eat meat now!" he meowed proudly. Heatherstream smiled wistfully. Did Lionblaze ever do that?

"Anyway, I gotta go." Toadstep started to pad away, then Heatherstream called, "Wait!"

The black and white tom turned and waited. Heatherstream shifted in embarrassment. "Um… what's your favorite piece of prey?" she asked nervously. Toadstep looked surprised for a moment, and when he didn't answer, Heatherstream cursed herself for asking.

"Water vole." he meowed then he walked away. Heatherstream sighed in relief.

"You know he has a mate right?" a voice sounded behind her. Heatherstream jumped and turned to see a familiar golden faec grinning at her.

"Sunspots, you scared me!" she gasped. Her brother snickered. Heatherstream blushed. "And I don't like Toadstep! For StarClan's sake, I _know_ he has a mate. And _kits_!" she sounded exasperated.

Sunspots smirked then asked, "Then what was that all about?"

"Ugh!" she groaned. Sunspots ran his tail over her shoulder. "I was _joking_ Heatherstream. Jeez, you have been no fun since the ceremony. Are you all right?" he asked her, his amber eyes shining with anxiety.

Heatherstream shrugged. "I just want to know so much about Lionblaze, I wanted to see what it was like if a father told me-" "And there is your problem." Sunspots interrupted. "You asked _a_ father, not _our_ father."

Heatherstream pouted miserably. "But I _can't_ ask our father. He's… gone." she meowed.

"Well, ask StarClan!" he suggested. Heatherstream rolled her eyes. "We don't even know if StarClan exists anymore!" she exploded.

Sunspots blinked. "Wow. You are moody. She cats." he mumbled. Heatherstream started to walk away when he meowed, "why don't you check?"

Heatherstream froze. "What?" she asked, Sunspots shrugged. "I said, why don't you check?"

Heatherstream shook her head rapidly. "Our medicine cats have _tried _that, if you haven't noticed. Antberry worked his tail off trying to communicate with StarClan!" she growled.

But maybe StarClan didn't want to see him." Sunspots meowed slyly. "Lionblaze will want to see _you._" Heatherstream shifted.

"You think so?" she asked. Sunspots nodded.

"Then I will." she meowed after a moment. "Thanks brother, I can always count on you." she flinched. "Well, not _always."_ she meowed good naturally. "Cheeky furball!" Sunspots joked and then walked away.

Heatherstream searched wildly for Snowpaw. She spotted him. "Snowpaw!" she called. The white apprentice smiled at her.

"Hey Heatherstream!" As he came over, he frowned. "Oh no." he meowed.

Heatherstream shrank. "What?" "You have that look on your face." he gestured to her.

"What look?" she felt her face. "The look of an idea." Snowpaw gasped in horror.

Heatherstream laughed. "You're right." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I want to visit Moonpool!" she told him.

Snowpaw winced. "Really?" he asked. The tabby nodded. "Well, then I guess i have no say in whether to go, right?"

Heatherstream smirked, her blue eyes sparkling. "You know too much. And right." Snowpaw sighed. "Okay." he sighed dramatically.

Heatherstream grinned. _Lionblaze, here I come!_

**Was that a good chapter? I hope so! Anyway, any Degrassi fans? I got a lot of new viewers, and I want to see if any of you 3 Degrassi! So. Here's our daily poll!**

**If you can do anything in the world, what would it be?**

**Leave your creative or stupid reviews in the review box ****below.**

**~Swanie**


	6. Moonpool

**Hey my little viewers. Here are my review replies.**

**Eclipsesong:**** Umm… paws?**

**Wolfgirl666:**** Haha. Very clever!**

**BrambleclawxSquirrelfight: ****sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!**

**Auburnfire: ****Shapeshifting is awesome! And thanks for replying to the Degrassi thing. :P**

**warriorcrazy: ****Maybe…**

**Silentfury12: ****I love cherries. They're so sweet and juicy and nice...**

**Leopardmask: ****Don't worry, I will finish.**

**Dawnfire101: ****It's Lightningstripe and Sunspots. Thanks for the review!**

_**My **_**special power would be to transform anything into anything I wanted. So I could take out a piece of candy wrapper and change it into like a sweet Mustang. (The car, not the horse! XP)**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 4

"You seem very jumpy. Are you all right?" Foxpaw asked. Heatherstream was itching to get to Moonpool. It was sundown, and each second, Heatherstream would think about her upcoming journey to Moonpool.

"I'm all right, Foxpaw. Thanks." she nodded to Snowpaw's sister and she padded anxiously outside her den.

"Heatherstream!" she heard a voice hiss. The tabby spun around quickly. "Snowpaw!" she meowed excitedly.

The fluffy white apprentice bounced up to her happily. "Guess what Bramblestar told me!" the white apprentice was practically jumping with excitement. Heatherstream fought back a hiss. They needed to plan their trip to Moonpool! "What?" she asked patiently. Snowpaw quivered with excitement. "I'm getting my warrior name tomorrow!" he squealed.

Heatherstream smiled. "That's great, Snowpaw." she told the lively young apprentice.

Snowpaw stopped bouncing. "You don't seem happy." he meowed anxiously. "What's wrong?" Heatherstream flinched. She was a terrible friend. "Sorry Snowpaw. We're going to Moonpool tonight and I'm kind off thinking about that mostly." she murmured apologetically to her friend. When Snowpaw didn't react, she added, "and I also have to tease you like you teased me!" Snowpaw grinned and cocked his head.

"How are we going to pull this Moonpool thing off?" he quizzed her. Heatherstream gave a wide grin. Finally, something she wanted to talk about. "We won't sleep until the sundown patrol comes back. Then I come and get you and we 'go for a walk'" she recited happily. Snowpaw looked confused. "Go for a walk?" he asked, his blue eyes darkening with confusion. Heaterstream bobbed her heard up and down. "Yeah, if anyone catches us." Snowpaw's face turned to horror. "But-but, if we get caught, they won't let me become a warrior?" he gasped.

Heatherstream glanced wildly around the clearing. "Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "Follow me." she beckoned him to follow. They padded into the forest to her hide out. "Look," Heatherstream started. "I care about your warrior ceremony, but," she looked at the grumpy apprentice. "But I _need _to meet my father!" she meowed desperately. "Please understand Snowpaw, it's not that I don't care it's just-" "I come in second to your father." Snowpaw finished sourly. Heatherstream blinked.

"I get it. You need your father. You need to see if he's in StarClan, or not." his expression didn't falter. "But I have to quote your mother. Didn't she love you enough for the both of them?" he looked at her with challenging blue eyes. "Hmm?"

Heatherstream flinched. "Snowpaw, I need to meet my 've always had your parents. Foxleap and Irisfrost were always there, from the minute you were born. They never left you, they're still here! Both of them will be there tomorrow, cheering for you when you and Foxpaw get your names! Cinderheart is all I've got. I want that other half, Snowpaw!" Heatherstream argued.

Snowpaw narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed Heatherstream, but every cat has gone out of their way to make sure that you never felt a hollow in your heart. They were your family all these moons, and you want _more_? Even when we were kits, Irisfrost always fussed over you, telling me and Foxpaw to make friends with the older kits, make them feel happy. And I did. So did every other cat in ThunderClan! So Lionblaze will always be a part of you, but you have more family here! Lionblaze isn't everything!" Snowpaw growled. Heatherstream recoiled. She didn't want to listen to the hint of another meaning to Snowpaw's rant.

"They don't share my blood!" she snarled at him. "But they care about you! Blood isn't everything, and if you really are part of Lionblaze's bloodline, you should know that!" As Snowpaw hurled that last insult, Heatherstream's heart skipped a beat. Snowpaw's angry face turned to horror as he realized what he had said.

"Heatherstream, I'm sorry-" he started to step towards her, but Heatherstream jerked back. "Forget it Snowpaw, you're not coming with me to Moonpool. Go brag to all the apprentices and kits about your ceremony tomorrow." she spat as she turned away to camp. Snowpaw stood shocked in place, watching his best friend leave. He was alone.

(line)

Heatherstream looked around the warrior's den. Everyone was asleep. Molewhisker and Sonstream cuddled together, while Thornclaw snored so loudly, she was surprised the den was even asleep!

Heatherstream tiptoed out of the den, doffing any stray tails or paws. She was close to the exit when Foxleap snorted loudly and turned over to face Irisfrost.

"Nom, nom." Foxleap murmured. Heatherstream roll her eyes. She was living with mouse brains.

She slowly made for the exit again. Finally dodging Cloudtail's face, she was outside!

"Yes!" she hissed and she made way for the thorn barrier. She paused by the apprentice den peeking in to see if Snowpaw was awake. He wasn't. He was curled up with Bluepaw, his sides slowly moving up and down. Heatherstream sighed. He wasn't going to come after all. As she turned away, she caught a slight glance of light blue eyes in the darkness of the apprentice den. Heatherstream shook her head. Time to go to Moonpool.

She trekked up the steep hills listening to any sound of danger. Occasionally, she would imagine a set of amber eyes watching her from the bushes, waiting to strike. But they never did.

_I have to find Lionblaze. I have to find Father._

She padded quietly through the unfamiliar terrain and at every crack or odd sound, she would jump snarling at the cause. She almost attacked a bush for a rustling sound. _I wish Snowpaw were here! _ she thought sadly. Why did she have to fight with her friend? If only he had just listened! _Maybe you should have listened to him._ A voice in her head chided. _Shut up._ she snarled.

Soon, she found the stream of Moonpool. "Almost there!" she whispered excitedly. As she ran up stream, she began to hear the rushing water of the crystal pool.

She was here.

Heatherstream padded to the smooth rocks and saw a pawprint embedded into the stone. She placed her paw over its and she found a perfect match. "Cool." she murmured. Suddenly a flash of images streamed through her mind. A small kit wailing in terror, a fluffy gray she cat yowling at the mercy of a large tabby tom, an old cat trekking up the mountain, a small tabby tom being swept by waves, a silver she cat making this paw print, a blind gray tabby tom placing _his_ paw in the fallow, and finally. A muscular golden tom fighting the tabby that held the fluffy she cat.

Heatherstream jerked her mind back, her eyes widening in amazement. "What was that?" she croaked. No one answered.

She headed to the pool. She dipped her pink tongue in the water and placed her head on her paws and finally, she fell asleep.

(line)

The brown tabby felt a sharp paw prodding her. "Mwaaht?" she moaned. The paw prodded hear again. She probably had to go on a patrol now. Then she remembered. Her blue eyes shot open. A flaming orange tom stood before her, his green eyes blazing in the dim starlight. Heatherstream squinted, trying to take a closer look at the tom. She was in a large field with pine green grass. There were pale yellow daisies growing around the dark meadow and she saw stars under her paws.

"Who are you?" she asked finally. The tom looked at her with kind eyes.

"I am Firestar, former leader of ThunderClan." he looked gently at her. "I am your great grandfather." Heatherstream looked at him carefully. She didn't have his blazing orange fur, or his bright green eyes. "You have spirit. After all, you came here." Firestar meowed as if he read her mind. Heatherstream blushed.

"Not that i'm happy to see you, Firestar, but I would also like to see Lionblaze." she paused. "My father."

The orange tom nodded and he gestured to a starry golden tom in the mist. Heatherstream leaned forward excitedly. "Lionblaze?" she called her father. The tom paused and started to pad to her. As he came closer, Heatherstream saw her face in his. His intense gaze mirrored hers when she was anxious, and the shape of his eyes was pasted on hers. Just as she saw these similarities in Cinderheart, she saw them in Lionblaze.

"Heatherstream. I am so proud of you. You have done well in your training and you are now an asset to your clan." her father's voice rang through the dark fields. His voice had a formal ring to it, but also a trace of pride and love. Heatherstream puffed out her chest proudly.

"I found you!" she meowed in triumph. Lionblaze chuckled. "Yes. I have been waiting for you." Heatherstream's eyes got small.

"Sorry! I would have come sooner, but I was really busy, and I never thought of coming to Moonpool until Sunspots told me too. Oh and Sunspots and Lightningstripe miss you too, not just me. They just didn't come here because they couldn't. They think i should just let go of you, but I can't! Everyone thinks that maybe someday, i'll forget about you, but I never will, I'll-" "Hush, daughter." Lionblaze trailed his golden tail over her babbling mouth. His amber eyes glittered with amusement. "There is someone I want you to meet." he looked over his shoulder and Heatherstream peeked behind him.

A starry gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes padded to them. Soon he was side by side with her father. The tabby tom looked puny compared to Lionblaze's bulky, muscular body.

"This is Jayfeather, my brother and your uncle." the tom looked intently at her. "Greetings Heatherstream." he meowed kindly.

Heatherstream blinked. "You can see me?" she asked curiously. "I thought you were blind!" Jayfeather sighed and rolled his blue eyes. "Kits these days! They don't stuff a single thing into their brains!" he growled. Lionblaze nudged his brother.

"Jayfeather, they never knew you could see in dreams." her father hissed at her uncle. Jayfeather shrank involuntarily.

"Heatherstream. You know our story of the Dark Battle, I assume. At least know one thing." he mumbled the last part. Lionblaze shot his brother another look. Heatherstream didn't like Jayfeather much. Then again, she could see the sharp tongued medicine cat in her brother, Lightningstripe. Heatherstream nodded to answer Jayfeather's question.

"Well not all of it." she admitted sheepishly. "No one knows what happened to you after you left the island." Lionblaze gazed at her proudly while Jayfeather nodded knowingly.

"Well. Here is what happened. Tigerstar and some of his little friends came and attacked us. They attacked Dovewing, one of our classmates and one of the 12. She died, and she started the new Dark Rose. You know about the Rose, right?" the tabby checked. Heatherstream nodded. "What happened next?" she asked.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "I was going to get to that!" he snapped. "So when I finally decided to keep trying, we went to Moonpool and entered a divested StarClan. We were instructed to start a new Rose, a new Dark Rose. And so we did. The cats at the lake fought off the Dark Forest, and they all the Dark Warriors retreated." he finished sourly.

Heatherstream nodded. "So now you guys are in StarClan as the Rose, right? So where is it?" she asked peering over the meadow.

"Not here!" Jayfeather snapped again. Heatherstream flinched. She was liking her cranky uncle less and less by the heartbeat.

"The Dark Rose is hidden, to prevent anything like the Dark Battle from happening again." Lionblaze explained. "Oh." Heatherstream meowed faintly. "So why did you want to talk to me?" she asked Lionblaze, her ears twitching.

Lionblaze sighed. "The Dark Forest is still out there. They were never fully defeated." he sighed.

Heatherstream's body went ridged. Her heart beater unevenly. "WHAT?" she squeaked. "What did you say?" she gasped.

"The Dark Forest is still plotting our destruction. They retreated that's all. They were badly injured, and they intend to strike back." Jayfeather growled. Heatherstream blinked rapidly.

"So what's that got to do with me?" she asked. Lionblaze looked at her seriously. "We have discovered that the Dark Forest has a weakness." he confided excitedly.

"After days and days of spying, we finally discovered their life source!" Firestar meowed.

"So if we strike it, the Dark Forest will give up?" squealed Heatherstream. Lionblaze blinked unsure.

"We don't know what it will do, we just know that it is very precious to the Dark Forest's being. We saw it. Half of the Dark Forest was guarding it!" exclaimed Lionblaze. His eyes blazed with battle fire.

"So what does this have to do with me?" she repeated. These cats were slow to the point.

Jayfeather sighed. "A few moons ago, I dreamed of a heather meadow. The flowers were flourishing and there were even more growing by the second!" he sighed. "There were also these shadows sweeping over the flowers, turning them black and wilted."

Heatherstream flinched. "Then a large wave swept over the dancing shadows. The shadows were washed away, and the water formed a stream. Then there were faint echos of the heather's rustling, and somewhere in the meadow, I heard laughing."

Heatherstream coughed. "_Laughing?_" she asked the medicine cat. "Really?"

Jayfeather glared at her. "I can't help these prophecies! But the savior obviously mean you. Heathers with a stream washing away the shadows." he paused. "I think you're the one to finally defeat the Dark Forest and save the Clans!" he meowed finally.

Heatherstream froze. _Her, save the clans?_ "Why didn't you just tell me the dream right away and save all this time?" she croaked.

Lionblaze smiled and Firestar chuckled.

"It is time for you to leave, dear Heatherstream," Firestar meowed. "Beware of the deadly clouds!" and Firestar and Jayfeather faded to misty stars. All that was left was her and Lionblaze. "Heatherstream, I just want you to know," Lionblaze meowed. "that I am so proud of you and your brothers. You have done so well. And Heatherstream, please be kind to your mother. Cinderheart is stilll hurting, which only I can take the blame for." he sighed. "Oh, and I feel obliged to give you some tips on this prophecy thing." his eyes twinkled. "Just outside the territory, you will find new scent marks. Follow them and ask for…" Lionblaze's voice started to fade.

"Lionblaze! Come back! Who I ask for?" she cried. Something sharp prodded her side. "Ow!" she squeaked.

Her eyes flashed open to find a set of blue eyes staring at her.

"Ar you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep." Snowpaw.

"You MOUSEBRAIN!" she screamed. Snowpaw's eyes grew wide. He flinched at her anger.

"Lionblaze was about to help me with the prophecy, and now I don't know who to seek help from, thanks to _you_!" she spat.

"Heatherstream, what prophecy? I was only trying to help!" he protested.

Heatherstream spun and stalked back to camp. "I don't need your help. I'll figure this out on my own!"

**That was a long and BORING chapter. Sorry, I just lost feeling to it in the part where Snowpaw and Heatherstream were fighting in the beginning. The rest kind of just… you know, writers block.**

**Anyway, for this chapter, I accept flames. I know I deserve it.**

**Today's poll is…**

**Why do you think McDonalds doesn't sell hot dogs?**

**Leave your creative and stupid answers in the review box ****below****.**

**And again, sorry for my bad chapter!**

**~Swanie**


	7. Amends

**Okay, I have been switching between my 2 stories, and I have to keep track of my Degrassi poll. I have been trying to wrap up my ****The Rise of Hollystar ****story, and I'm sorry to say, there are only about 7 chapters left. So, here are my reviews.**

**Auburnfire: ****Eh, I'd go with the 2nd one. And thanks, that made my day!**

**Eclipsesong: **** Oh, they walk. Wow, that was a stupid answer.**

**Wolfgirl666: ****Ew. You made me think about hot dogs in grease. *shivers* ewwwwww! That gives me the heeby jeevies!**

**Dawnfire101: ****Maybe…**

**Silentfury12****: I totally agree. I was suffering from a WRITERS BLOCK! *gasps* Yea, but I got the rest all planned out, and this is all I have to say about the future chapters. SkyClan comes in a bit.**

**LMAOyoyo: ****huh. I never thought about that. Cool!**

**dreamingneverfails: ****yea, I don't know either.**

**Leopardmask: ****you thought my story was a real warriors book? aww! thank you!**

**Spottedears****: What **_**are**_** in hot dogs, anyways? **

**tie0h: ****lol, that was a strange thought! and i just got that joke! and yes, whenever i have hot dogs at school, im always very hesitant to eat it. *shivers***

**Oh, and everyone know about the new ****Warriors**** book that is the like, 5th book in OOTS? It's called ****The Forgotten Warrior.**** Who do you think it is? Personally, I think it's Hollyleaf. *Everyone groans***

**Aww! Come on! Let's all be happy for the return of the psycho! Hey, you could write a fanfic about that. ****The Return of the Psycho.**** Yup, that's good.**

**Anyway, I don't own warriors. Just this fanfic!**

**To the story!**

Chapter 5

A strong breeze ruffled her fur. She was in a dark green meadow, soot filling her dainty brown paws every step she took.

"Where am I?" she wondered. She felt light, like a feather, but strong like she could take on a whole forest. She padded through the the soot filled meadow.

"Hello?" she called. No one answered. She was alone. In her own universe. The stars twinkled above her like tiny dancing suns. She felt warmed by their presence. She padded further on, pausing to observe every little strange flower that she would find. So far, she had found 3 weird plants. A dark purple like berry that smelled intoxicating in a bad way, and 2 weird spiky flowers. Antberry had strictly taught them to steer clear of any odd looking herbs, for some may be untreatable.

A twig snapped behind her. She spun around, her claws unsheathing. "Who's there!" she barked, her blue eyes narrowing in challenge. She saw a dark shape step back into the brush. She stepped forward. "Who are you?" she growled. Her legs were shaking violently. Would this cat harm her?

A flash of bright amber eyes glared at her in the dim light, then closed as the dark figure spun away.

She looked after the cat, relieved that it had not challenged her. She looked up, seeking the warmth of the stars, but when she looked up, all the tiny dancing stars were gone.

She was in darkness.

(line)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice echoed through the camp. Heatherstream's eyes shot open. A long, fluffy tail head out of the warrior's den.

"Cloudtail, did Bramblestar call a meeting?" she yawned at the white warrior. Cloudtail looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "He sure did, Heatherstream. Wake up, you'll miss the ceremony!" he nudged her to her paws. Heatherstream peeked her head out of her den wearily. A group of ThunderClan cats were already blow a shining Bramblestar.

Honeykit, Berrykit and Hollykit were wrestling while Fastkit, Webkit, Herbkit and Redkit bounced around the warriors. She spotted Snowpaw and Foxpaw glancing at the leader, their bright eyes shining like stars.

Stars reminded Heatherstream of her dream. She shook her fur, hoping to banish the dream from her mind, to concentrate on Snowpaw's ceremony. She had already deprived him enough praise and happiness yesterday at the Moonpool, she wanted to be his friend again.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar turned to the bright orange apprentice.

Foxpaw nodded vigorously. "I do!" she meowed definitely.

Bramblestar nodded and meowed, "The by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Foxpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Foxmoon. StarClan honors you skill in hunting and enthusiasm. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on the small she cat's head. Foxmoon licked Bramblestar's shoulder. Then she turned giddily to the crowd. Bramblestar moved onto Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar looked at the fluffy tom with bright amber eyes. Snowpaw grinned and meowed, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Snowflash. StarClan honors your bravery and compassion. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

As Snowflash licked Bramblestar's shoulder, Heatherstream sighed happily.

"Foxmoon! Snowflash! Foxmoon! Snowflash!" the clan cheered and hooted. The kits squealed and ran around like chased mice.

The two siblings stepped down and greeted the clan warmly. Heatherstream padded to Foxmoon.

"Congratulations Foxmoon, I'm looking forward to seeing you in the warriors den now!" she rubbed her muzzled with the new warrior's. "Thanks, Heatherstream. Excuse me, I've got to find Bluepaw." she looked at the tiny gray apprentice looking at her best friend endearingly.

"You did great out there, Foxmoon!" she cried happily. Heatherstream left the friends to their celebrations. She searched for Snowflash. She spotted the long haired tom being mobbed by well wishers.

"Great job, Snowflash!" "I'll be seeing you in our den, eh Snowflash?" "Will you still change my bedding Snowflash?" the comments buzzed like a wasp around camp.

"Snowflash!" she called to the tom. The new warrior looked at her, surprise flitting in his eyes. She shouldered past the clan.

"Hi Heatherstream!" he greeted, out of breath. "I didn't expect it to be this crazy!" he gasped. His blue eyes twinkled like moons.

"Congratulations, Snowflash." Heatherstream cleared her throat. She really wanted to make amends with Snowflash, he was her best friend ever!

"I'm uh.. sorry that I snapped at you last night. I huh…" Snowflash smiled at her. "You still have to torture me!" he chided gently. Heatherstream looked at him, confused. Snowflash rolled his eyes.

"Remember your ceremony? You promised to annoy me to StarClan when it was my turn?" he reminded her. "Oh, but if you don't want to, it's all the same with me!" he joked. Heatherstream smiled relieved.

"Thanks, Snowflash." she rubbed muzzles with her friend. "It's all right Heatherstream. How 'bout you tell me," his voice dropped down to a whisper. The clan was departing, but most were still in hearing range. "Tell me about it later!" he whispered.

Heatherstream nodded happily. As Snowflash went to greet other cats, Heatherstream felt a soft tail on her shoulder.

"I see you two made up, right" It was Sunspots. Heatherstream faced her brother. She remembered she wanted to tell him and Lightningstripe about Lionblaze!

"Get Lightningstripe!" she meowed urgently. Sunspots looked startled at her. "What?" Heatherstream felt a flicker of annoyance.

"Come on big brother, I am on a roll with happiness, don't ruin it!" she groaned. Sunspots looked like he was being yelled at for playing with a mouse tail.

"Okay, okay! Don't yell!" he meowed, and he raced to the fresh kill pile. As her brothers padded up to her confused, she meowed excitedly. "Guess what I did last night?" she squealed. Lightningstripe's eyes bugged out.

"NO WAY, HEATHERSTREAM, YOU WERE TOO YOUNG! HOW COULD YOU? YOU-" Heatherstream cut him off with a disgusted look.

"Eww! No way, Lightningstripe! I didn't do _that!_" she moaned. "And keep your voice _down_!" How could her brother, the she cat hogger think _that_? When Lightningstripe clamed down, Heatherstream continued. "I took some of Sunspot's advice and-"

"Well this can't be good." Lightningstripe mumbled. Sunspots shot him a hurt glance. Heatherstream tapped her foot.

"Would you stop interrupting, Lightningstripe?" the gray tabby shrugged and motioned for her to go on.

"I went to Moonpool to visit Lionblaze!" she basked in her brother's faces. Sunspots had a face of pure 'I told you so!' And Lightningstripe looked like he was about to claw her eyes out. Both remained silent.

"And I _saw_ him! He talked to me, he told me he was proud of me, and-" Lightningstripe held his tail up for silence.

"Wait, what if you were just dreaming? We don't even know if StarClan exists the way they did before!" her brother's blue gaze challenged hers. Heatherstream dug her sharp claws into the Earth.

"I didn't _dream_ it, Lightningstripe, I lived it! I actually saw Lionblaze, Firestar and Jayfeather!" she meowed desperately. "They even gave me a prophecy about me! I am destined to defeat the Dark Forest, and-" "Okay, she is totally kidding us! A prophecy about her?" Lghtningstripe glanced at Sunspots. "Come on, that can't happen! Even as a kit, you were afraid to play with a dead squirrel, you were scared it would attack you when you touched it!" he guffawed.

Blood rose to Heatherstream's cheeks. "I was a kit! And the eyes were staring at me that day, and you know it!" she snapped at her brother. Lightningstripe ceased laughing and patted her.

"Sorry Heatherstream, but I think your desperation is getting to your head." he chuckled. Heatherstream's eyes narrowed.

"Stop it, Lightningstripe. Stop acting like you're so much wiser than me. Stop acting like I can't amount to anything because I got news for you! I became a warrior at the same time you did! I was born on the same day you did! And I don't think you learned everything about he warrior code the few hearbeats you were born ahead! So stop acting like I can't be something, because Lighningstripe, some day, that prophecy will com true and you will be pleading for my forgiveness as me and the whole of StarClan kick the butts of the Dark Forest!" Heatherstream's fur heart beat quick and she was out of breath. But her speech had left a mark on her stupid brother. Lightningstripe was staring wide eyed at her as if he wasn't sure she had even tacked to her like that.

Heatherstream glared at her brothers for another moment then spun away quickly stalking away to find Snowflash.

_Keep your friends close my daughter._

**That last quote was deticated to the premiere of ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1**** this Friday! I know not all of you are Harry Potter fans, but I loved the book and the effects on the other movies were amazing, so I honestly can't wait.**

**Anyway the poll is…**

**Who do you think the ****The Forgotten Warrior**** is talking about?**

**Submit your stupid or creative reviews in the review box below.**

**P.S. i will update my Eli poll today! I will update my ****The Rise of Hollystar ****soon! See ya! My little doggie, Beast says goodbye too!**

**~Swanie**


	8. Clues

**Kami:**** Updating! And great idea!**

**Silentfury12:**** Half Moon coming back would be a GREAT idea!**

**Eclipsesong:**** So many people think it's Ravenpaw. Hmm… maybe.**

**dreamingneverfails: ****Another Ravenpaw or Hollyleaf.**

**Auburnfire: ****I know right? the Tribe never saves themselves! Gosh, those mousebrains!**

**Leopardmask:**** eh… I kinda miss Hollyleaf's annoyingness too. Gosh, what are you guys doing to me?**

**tiep0h: ****Someone way back would be right!**

**Dawnfire101:**** I know right? They waited to release the new book for like 5 months! I am not even joking! Ever since like May!**

**okay. I need at least 10 reviews to update. So review and I will update sooner!**

**To the story!**

Chapter 6

Heatherstream padded to the fresh kill pile where Snowflash sat devouring a vole. He had just finished his vigil, and he was still getting compliments. Heatherstream chuckled. She remembered her few days as a new warrior. The congratulations never stopped.

"Hey, Snowflash." she meowed kindly. The longhaired tom looked at her, his mouth stuffed with vole. He blushed and swallowed quickly. Maybe more quickly than he would have like, because he coughed violently and gasped, the vole finally going down right.

"Heatherstream, don't do that! You almost scared me out of my fur!" he coughed one last time and exhaled deeply. "What's up?" he asks finally. Heatherstream smiled. "I want to tell you what happened at Moonpool that night." she meowed excitedly.

Snowflash shot straight up, his eyes light with excitement. "Tell me now!" he squealed. Heatherstream glanced around the camp. She beckoned Snowflash to follow her. "Into the forest." she whispered. Snowflash nodded and trailed her to her special spot. The soft waves lapped the shore lazily. The green moss crunched as they sat on it. The forest was quiet, as always. Calm and peaceful.

"Okay," she began. "When I awoke, I saw Firestar. He called over Lionblaze and they talked to me." Snowflash leaned forward. "What did they say?" he urged. Heatherstream sighed. "They told me they were proud of me and my brothers. Then, Jayfeather, my uncle and one of the 12 came and they gave me a prophecy." Snowflash nodded. "That's what you meant when you woke up." "When _you_ woke me up." Heatherstream corrected. Snowflash blushed. She continued. "Jayfeather had a dream about a field of heathers, so colorful, swaying in the breeze, all happy. Then, a dark shadow overcame the field. It was all dark. Then, a stream came and washed to dark shadows away. After that, everything was happy again. And in the distance," she paused. "In the distance, Jayfeather heard laughing." she shook her head. "I still don't understand that."

Snowflash's blue eyes were bright with happiness. "So StarClan lives?" he gasped. Heatherstream nodded. "All's well." she said happily. She frowned as Snowflash sighed disappointedly. "What?" she meowed curiously. Snowflash raised his eyebrows. "Heatherstream, StarClan was believed to be gone. _Gone_! Everybody but you and the medicine cats believed that StarClan died out a long time ago, and that the 12 failed. And here, you meet them, face to face, something that only one medicine cat has ever done since the Dark Battle, and you act like it's no big deal?" he groaned. "You don't understand how important this is!" Heatherstream recoiled slightly. "What do you want from me, Snowflash?" she sighed. "I told you everything I knew and heard. What else." Snowflash straightened. "What did StarClan look like? Were all the stars there? Was the Dark Rose okay? Was it dead? Details!" he cried out. Heatherstream chuckled. "Since when have you been a gossiper?" she challenged good naturally. Snowflash shrugged. "Eversince my faith in my ancestors had been proven true and real." he said simply.

Heatherstream's eyes twinkled. "Then why don't I save myself the breath and I just take you there! It would be a win win for both of us. You will see StarClan, and I could learn more about my prophecy!" she suggested. Snowflash's eyes gleamed with great appreciation. "Really? You would do that?" he meowed, shocked. Heatherstream nodded. "How about tonight?" she asked. Snowflash nodded vigorously. Then his face fell. "So no one can know about this?" he meowed. Heatherstream looked at her friend with sympathy. "Sorry, Snowflash." the fluffy white apprentice shrugged. "Oh well. It doesn't matter." Heatherstream smiled, and she nodded. But Snowflash was wrong. It meant everything.

* * *

They trudged up the hill, pausing every few moments to catch their breath. Then they would start their journey again. Occasionally, their pelts would brush and Heatherstream would shiver with anticipation.

She needed to know what the prophecy meant and why they chose her. Why not her strong, brave (but ignorant) brother, Lightningstripe, or her wise and kind brother Sunspots. What was special about her?

They finally reached Moonpool. Snowflash sighed in awe at the beautiful crystal pool. The water fell gently into the sacred pool from a small waterfall. The crystal stream flowed over smooth round rocks. Everything was so beautiful. So pretty and peaceful.

"Let's do this." Snowflash meowed. They leaned into the pool. Heatherstream lapped at the water. It was sweet and sparkly on her tongue. Then she slept.

* * *

Her eyes flashed open. She was in StarClan! She looked around her. The ground was soft and a brighter shadow of green. She saw her friend, Snowflash snoring next to her.

"Ughmm. Vole. Choking meee…" he grumbled. Heatherstream snorted in laughter. "Wake up sleepy." she snorted as she prodded her companion. Snowflash batted at her half asleep. "Guwayy…" he mumbled. Heatherstream sighed. She leaned close. She tried desperately to keep herself from giggling.

"WAKE UP!" she screeched. Snowflash's eyes exploded open. "WHAHH?" he squeaked. Heatherstream fell over laughing. "Your… face!" she chortled. Snowflash's face turned red, then his ears lay back.

"H-H-Heatherstream?" he stuttered. She stopped laughing for a moment. "What?" she meowed.

Snowflash shivered. "Be-behind you!" he squeaked. Heatherstream spun around quickly, her claws out and ready. No one was there. Blood rushed to her cheeks.

"You cheek!" her voice trailed away. Snowflash snickered. "So this is StarClan?" he asks.

"Yes."

Snowflash's fur stood on end. "Wha- wha- what?" he meowed nervously. A gray fluffy she cat stood behind him. Heatherstream knew who this was. "Are you Dovewing?" she asked curiously. The she cat nodded. "Yes. I have something to tell you." she meowed ominously. Heatherstream shook excitedly. "Are you going to tell me about the prophecy?" she asked.

Dovewing nodded. "Yes." Then Heatherstream blacked out.

She saw a great rocky gorge. Where was she? An abandoned twoleg nest lay at the top of the gorge. She was looking from a bird's eye view. There were little holes leading in and out of inside the gorge. Then she realized they were dens! Dens for..

A cat padded out of a den. It was a silver she cat. A den for a cat. Then she remembered the stories.

_The weakness lies in Sky's gorge._ Dovewing whispered.

SkyClan.

**Okay, that was really boring. But I promise the rest of the story will be action packed! I will update ****The Rise of Hollystar**** soon! Keep reading my loyal viewers!**

**And in honor of my new Great Dane, Beast; the poll.**

**What is your favorite breed of dog?**

**Submit your stupid and creative reviews in the review box ****below****! Remember, ****10**** reviews! The UPDATION! No less, hopefully more.**

**~Swanie**


	9. Finding Sky's Gorge

**I got some pretty great reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I want to finish my other story first before this one so i can start writing Degrassi fanfics. I won't give up on this story.**

**Here are my review responses.**

**kami:**** Thanks! I love all animals so...**

**Auburnfire:**** Lol, Nintendogs are pretty cute!**

**WarriorsRULE:**** Yay! Go doggies!**

**Eclipsesong:**** Oh, the rest of the 12 are in my other story, ****Dark Rose**** the first one. This is a sequel. You can find the other stories on my profile. ****READ DARK ROSE 1 BEFORE THIS! ****please?**

**Spottedears:**** lol, where'd that come from? eh, pretty good on the computer!**

**Silentfury12:**** Wow! Stormfur didn't occur to me!**

**tiep0h:**** Thank you! That's so nice!**

**Leoni Liponscovi:**** Yeah, police doggies! Oh, they started using I think chihuahuas for police dogs. Hm. Go figure.**

**Leopardmask:**** Lol, they're so wrinkly, but the wrinklier, the better! I guess…**

**SkyFighter: ****Fluff is my middle name. Um, no, sorry. My middle name is I'M NOT TELLING YOU! lol, sorry. sugar rush!**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 7

"Wake up sleepy head!" a friendly voice poked her awake. She drowsily opened her eyes to find Snowflash grinning down at her. "Bramblestar's called a meeting!" his voice turned excited. "I stopped by the nursery today, and Poppyfrost's kits are becoming apprentices!" he squealed. He was beaming with happiness. Heatherstream rolled her eyes. Snowflash could be a real sponge when he wanted to.

"Aren't you a bit old to squeal, Snowflash?" she meowed, acting annoyed. He cuffed her ear. "Cheek." he grumbled embarrassed, though he knew it was true.

As the clan gathered around Bramblestar, Heatherstream saw that Snowflash'was right. Honeykit, Berrykit and Hollykit were becoming apprentices. The kits were chattering excitedly while Poppyfrose and Daisy fussed over their pelts.

Heatherstream remembered the day that the 3 kits were born. She was about to become an apprentice, and she remembered it like every hair on her pelt.

_"Cinderheart! Bramblestar said we could be apprentices!" she squealed. Lightningkit towered over her. "I want to be an apprentice! Then a warrior, then deputy, then leader!" he boasted._

_Sunkit sighed and meowed, "Why are you so sure that you'll become leader? Just look at Brackenfur, he is one of the best warriors, and he was never even a deputy! I think that the sun is getting to your head." Cinderheart licked our heads._

_"You all will be amazing warriors. I promise." she meowed. We purred. "Just like our father?" Sunkit squeaked. Cinderheart grew ridged. "Yes, like your father."_

_A scream blasted my ears from behind. "Momma!" I cried and ran to her belly. Lightningkit and Sunkit stared wide eyed at Cinderheart._

_"What was that!" Lightningkit gasped. Cinderheart's got really wide and her blue eyes had turned into anxiety. "Kits, kits, stay outside! Poppyfrost is having her kits! You must stay outside! Go to the elder's den! Listen to their stories!" she fumbled and she herded us out of the den. "Antberry!" she screamed as she raced to the medicine cat's den. The medicine cat's tabby face poked out of the den. Cinderheart gasped and murmured some words to him, then she raced back to us. Her eyes were blazing with wildfire. _

_It scared me._

_As Sandstorm fetched us, Ferncloud mewed gently to the den. We listened to countless stories from Graystripe and Dustpelt. Soon, Cinderheart came to fetch us. Her eyes were wide, and a bright shade of blue._

_"Come, my kits. It;s time to meet your new den mates!" she mewed optimistically. "Really?" I squealed. I raced out of the den until Cinderheart caught me by my short tail._

_"Calm down, Heatherkit, they're very small. They won't be ready for play, just yet." she murmured. "Yeah, Heatherkit." Lightningkit joked._

_As we entered the nursery, i almost choked on the strong scent of milk and musk. It was stronger than before, and it had a new taint to it. Blood?_

_"Kits, come see Honeykit, Berrykit and Hollykit." Daisy meowed softly. I hesitantly padded over to Poppyfrost. She smelled really musky and bloody, but she was fine. She seemed happy. "She showed us the tiny bundles at her belly. There was a light cream one, which was Honeykit. A tortoiseshell and black tom which was Berrykit, and a small tortoiseshell she cat which was Hollykit._

_"Hello there!" I whispered. "You are so cute!" I gushed. Poppyfrost purred._

_"They are beautiful."_

Bramblestar meowed at the top of his voice. "It's rare that we have two ceremonies following each other like this, but in this case, we have an apprentice ceremony following a warrior ceremony!" he exclaimed.

The clan murmured happily. Bramblestar continued. "Today we celebrate one of the most important ceremonies held in our clan. The apprentice ceremony." He called up the kits and the three bundles of fur scrambled up to Bramblestar.

"Honeykit, Berrykit and Hollykit. From this moment until you earn your warrior ames, you shall be known as Honeypaw, Berrypaw and Hollypaw." Bramblestar turned to Lilydapple, waiting in the wings of the crowd.

"Lilydapple. You are a young, but experienced warrior. I hope you will pass all the knowledge that your mentor, Dustpelt has given you, to this apprentice." Lilydapple's silver blue pelt shone as she touched noses with Honeypaw.

"Dawnfrost. You have done a great job with Heatherstream, and now she is a valued warrior to our clan. You will mentor Berrypaw. Pass all your knowledge to this new apprentice." Berrypaw touched noses with his new mentor. Hollypaw stood proudly as Bramblestar moved on to her.

"Cherryfrost. You have not yet had an apprentice, but you are a great warrior all the same. Pass all the knowledge that you have gained to this apprentice." Hollypaw touched noses with Cherryfrost and skipped away, proudly.

Bramblestar called at the to of his voice, "Now, we honor our new apprentices. Honeypaw! Berrypaw! Hollypaw!" The clan started to cheer too.

"Honeypaw! Berrypaw! Hollypaw!" Heatherstream joined in. As the ceremony ended, Bramblestar started to organize patrols.

"Birchfall, you take some warriors to check the ShadowClan border. Remark the scent marks." he turned to Whitewing. "Whitewing, lead a patrol to the WindClan border, remark the scent marks. Don't be afraid to hunt, you two. We're short on prey here. The prey digging technique seemed to help us last the leaf bare, but now we've eaten all our supplies. Foxleap! Gather a hunting patrol! We need food." he started to turn away, then Antberry jogged up to him.

"Bramblestar, I need some new herbs. We've run our from our greencough last leaf bare. Can i take Goldenpaw and a warrior out to collect some herbs?" Bramblestar smiled warmly at the small tom.

"You don't need permission for that, much less mine, Antberry. You can take out a warrior or two. I don't mind." Antberry looked gratefully at the leader and called over Spiderleg and Squirrelflight. The four cats padded into the forest.

Heatherstream sighed. The camp was nearly empty. The 3 patrols had taken a lot of cats, including the new apprentices. Snowflash had gone on the hunting patrol, and she was left bored.

She headed to the elder's den, hoping for a new story. She entered the elders den. It wasn't much of a den Ever since the tree fell all those leaf bares ago, the trine had formed a little cave for the elders and the queens.

"And just as i was about to collect bedding for our cranky old Mousefur, I smelled some strange scents outside our camp!" Dustpelt meowed. Graystripe snorted.

"Like you ever collected bedding for Mousefur!" he chuckled. "That's a loud of mouse dung!" Dustpelt snarled good naturally. "It happened once or twice!"

Halfpaw and Briarpaw meowed happily at the elder's bickering. Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "You bickering cats are too much for me to bear!" she snapped. "I'm going to make dirt." she grumbled as she walked out the den.

Dustpelt snorted and continued the story. "So I raced outside to find a whole clan of cats waiting to be invited in! I thought it was another of Firestar's crazy schemes, but he was as baffled as I was!" he meowed.

"It turns out that the cats were called SkyClan. They were the lost clan in the old forest, and they said that their ancestors told them to come here to battle the Dark Forest. Apparently, Firestar knew all about SkyClan, and so did Sandstorm. The whole clan was baffled but they got used to the presence of the gorge cats." Heatherstream stopped breathing. She stuck her nose in Dustpelt's face.

"What did you say?" she gasped. Dustpelt tried to shove her away, but she didn't budge. This could be the clue to Dovewing's prophecy!

Dustpelt groaned when he realized that she would not move her face until he repeated what he said. "I said, they got used to the presence of the gorge cats!" he snarled. "Now will you get off me?" Ferncloud laid her tail gently on Heatherstream.

"What's wrong Heathersream? Is what Dustpelt said important to you?" she asked.

_Sky's gorge._ Heatherstream's thoughts swirled around that sentence. _Sky's gorge._

"I-I have t-to go." she stuttered and she clumsily backed out of the den.

"Wait! We didn't finish the story!" Graystripe called. Dustpelt growled, "Good riddance." Heatherstream didn't care. She had to find Snowflash!

She crashed into something. Something that had sharp teeth and claws.

"Watch i will you? Can't a cat make dirt without being barged into by young warriors?" she grunted, dusting herself off.

Heatherstream looked up at the elder. "Have you…" _Come on! Ask her!_ Sandstorm raised one eye. "Yes?"

Heatherstream swallowed. "Have you ever been to SkyClan's gorge?" she blurted out. Sandstorm raised her other eye in surprise. "Why, yes! Did Dustpelt tell you that?" she meowed. Heatherstream shrugged.

"Um. Sort of. I remember from another story." she fumbled for words. Sandstorm cocked her head. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she meowed suspiciously. Heatherstream flinched. Her suspicion was like a claw raking down her spine. "Er… Bye!" she squeaked and she bolted.

"Wait!" Sandstorm called. Heatherstream ignored her. Where was Snowflash?

She raced through the trees. Branches slapped her face like vine whips. They scratched her face as she ran through the ravine. Suddenly, she heard voices. She recognized Foxleap!

"Great catch, Hazeltail! That will feed the whole elders den!" the red tom's voice echoed through the trees. "Thanks!" Hazeltail's faint mew was overcome by the scuffing of dirt from burying her prey.

Heatherstream rolled her eyes. Stupid tom. It's a shock that Hazeltail even found the huge prey at all with a giant mouth like Foxleap!

"Calm down, Foxleap! Not so loud! I'm surprised that Hazletail found that hare at all, the noise your making is so great!" Snowflash snapped. Heatherstream felt a surge of warmth for her friend.

Foxleap glared at the white warrior. "Okay, let's split up again. We'll meet after we all make a kill. Right here, okay?" the patrol nodded. "Okay." Snowflash headed further from her. No!

She crept through the bushes until Hazeltail, Foxleap and Thornclaw were out of hearing range. She began to call out the tom's name until she saw a squirrel bouncing on the ground. Snowflash was hunting it! If he chased it, she would lose him in the grass for sure! Snowflash's shoulders tensed for the kill. Heatherstream silently growled in impatience.

_Hurry up!___ She urged the tom. Just then, Snowflash sprang from the undergrowth and snapped the squirrel in half with a quick pounce. Heatherstream admired the cleanliness of the kill.

Snowflash covered the prey with dirt. She saw her chance. "Snowflash!" she hissed.

The white tom jumped and spun around, his teeth forming a snarl. "Who's there!" Heatherstream realized she was still hidden. She stepped out and meowed, "It's me!" Snowflash relaxed but looked annoyed.

"Heatherstream! What are you doing? You're supposed to be in camp!" he exploded. Heatherstream ignored his scolding.

"Snowflash, I know what Sky's gorge is!" she gasped. Snowflash didn't look impressed.

"Yea, SkyClan. So?" Heatherstream growled. "We need to find whatever in SkyClan! Remember I told you about the great weakness that could bring the Dark Forest down?" Snowflash's eyes grew wide.

"It's in SkyClan…" he whispered. Heatherstream nodded excitedly. "That's where we need to go! That's where we'll find the Dark Forest's life force!" she meowed. "Don't you see? This changes everything!" she squealed. Snowflash looked unsure. "What's wrong?" she meowed impatiently. Snowflash shrugged.

"How are we going to get to SkyClan? We can't just drop everything and go!" he meowed. Heatehrstream's smile faded. "Well, we could…" her voice trailed off. Snowflash nodded. "Uh huh. And do you know the exact directions?" he quizzed. Heatherstream was once again, at loss for words. "And from the stories I've heard, SkyClan was even further than the old forest! How long will it take to go to SkyClan, find the life source, defeat the Dark Forest with just the _two_ of us, and come back home?" he asked her. Heatherstream pouted. She realized how right Snowflash was.

"But I can't just sit here! But I need to do this!" she clawed at the ground. "Even if I don't know how to get there." she grumped. She saw Snowflash tense. A twig cracked behind her.

"I do."

**Ooh! Cliffie! Remember, 10 reviews or else NO UPDATE! I might update again this week, my Hollystar story or this. Most likely my ****The Rise of Hollystar**** story, because I need to get that over with!**

**So, tomorrow is the release of ****Night Whispers!**** I'm excited! I've read the sneak peek on Harper Collins [1] and I want MORE!**

**Poll: If you could take any country or land from for yourself, what would it be?**

**Leave your stupid or creative reviews in the review box ****below****.**

**~Swanie**


	10. To Find the Weakness

**LMAOyoyo:**** lol, the whole world's a lot**

**Jamex10:**** thanks! i'm glad that you like it!**

**Leopardmask:**** trust me, ****Night Whispers**** is epic!**

**Eclipsesong:**** thanks! that's rely nice!**

**Auburnfire:**** hm. you'll just have to find out!**

**i didn't get a lot of reviews. it's sad. but i guess that you guys are out of town wherever you guys are, and you might not have internet, so it's okay. :)**

**here's the story!**

Chapter 8

"Sandstorm!" she squeaked. Snowflash shrunk guiltily. The ginger she cat revealed herself from the shadows. Heatherstream opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Sandstorm raised her tail for silence.

"Hush, young one. I can help you." Heatherstream looked shocked at the elder. "Wha- what?" she whispered. Sandstorm padded closer to her, smiling. Snowflash tilted his head. "What are you saying, Sandstorm?"

The elder sighed and sat down. "Sit." she gestured to the young cats. Heatherstream plopped down on her butt, hoping to achieve some explanations.

The ginger she cat cast her eyes over the young warriors. "I think you know some of the story. When Firestar and I were younger and lived in the old forest, we went on a mission to restore the lost clan, SkyClan." she sighed, drowned in old memories.

"We had t start from scratch. All we knew was that SkyClan did exist and that their descendants were out there, waiting to become part of something again." she focused on the two cats.

"You must go to SkyClan to achieve the prophecy. I can help you with directions, but nothing more. These bones are too old for such a long journey. It was long from the old forest, and it will be even longer from our home now." Heatherstream felt a wave of pity for the old warrior. She had lost her mate, her endless energy and now…

"Sandstorm, how did you know about the prophecy?" Snowflash meowed suddenly. Sandstorm's eyes glinted. She turned her green gaze to Heatherstream.

"I'm not as lonely as you think." she whispered ominously.

Snowflash's face screwed to a confused look.

"I will arrange a quest for you two with Bramblestar." Sandstorm said finally. Heatherstream nodded and the three cats got up and walked away.

(line)

Her bones ached. The morning taste on her mouth caused her to make a disgusted face. She looked up slowly around the warriors den. She was snuggled next to Snowflash. Their pelts were warm against each other, like their own sun.

The white tom was snoring lightly, his whiskers fidgeting in his sleep. Heatherstream purred. Suddenly, her ears pricked. Sandstorm was outside. "You must teach them some herbs, Antberry. They will surely need it on their long journey. Bramblestar, you must make sure that the clan is aware that they must leave, do not give away too much, or else some hostility will rise."

Sandstorm was preparing them for their quest. She prodded Snowflash gently.

"Snowflash! Snowflash. Wake up. We have to leave today." the tom opened one blue eye lazily. Then he smirked.

"Today, right?" he meowed softly. "We're leaving today." he yawned, showing long sharp teeth, then rubbed his eye with his paw.

"Well, let's get to it." he meowed bravely. Heatherstream accompanied him outside. Sandstorm was turned, her back against them while Bramblestar and Antberry nodded their heads to Sandstorm's information.

"Do you guys understand me?" the ginger she cat meowed finally. The leader and medicine cat nodded vigorously like tiny apprentices being lectured. Heatherstream decided to but in.

"Sandstorm, when shall we leave?" she meowed. Sandstorm jumped a little, spinning to face them.

"Oh, Antberry must teach you some useful herbs. Then you may leave. You both must learn them, because both of you can get hurt." she glanced swiftly at Snowflash then sighed.

"I can give you directions from the old forest to SkyClan, but I also know one other cat that can give you very accurate information." she meowed. Then she shook her head. "One thing at a time though, you must learn herbs." she gestured to Antberry, then she left.

The small medicine cat nodded to them, indicating them to follow him.

He led them into the den where to smell of bitter herbs hung in the air. He dug through his supplies and pulled out some burdock root, tansy, cobweb, marigold and feverfew.

"When Sandstorm went to find SkyClan, she encountered a situation needing burdock root. Burdock root is good for rat bites, and for other wounds, but for rat bites, it works best." he pushed the herb to them.

Heatherstream sniffed the plant and shrugged. It had a faint smell, but it wasn't unpleasant. Snowflash sniffed the root too and he stuck out his tongue.

"I'll remember that herb." he coughed. Heatherstream raised her eyebrows.

"It's not a bad smell." Snowflash shrugged plainly. "Eh." he meowed curtly.

Antberry nodded and pushed tansy to them. The yellow petals crinkled. Heatherstream poked her nose into it. She would definitely remember this herb, it was so pretty and it had a nice smell.

"Tansy is good for coughs, but it must not be shoved all into the mouth. It must be used in small doses." Antberry meowed knowingly. Snowflash nodded.

Antberry pushed a radiant orange and yellow herb to them.

"The marigold is good for being chewed to pulp and to cure infections. This is also good for rat bites, but not as good as burdock root." he let Heatherstream and Snowflash examine it.

Heatherstream heard murmuring beside her, and she saw that Snowflash was reciting the herbs to himself.

"Burdock root for rat bites, tansy for coughing. Marigold pulp for infections…" she looked questioningly at him. Snowflash grinned sheepishly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." he meowed self consciously. Heatherstream felt a surge of warmth for her friend.

Antberry showed them another herb. It was a bright little flower, with a white middle and velvet white petals.

"This is feverfew. It can reduce fevers, high temperatures and chills. It's also used for aches and headaches. So here." he pushed he herb to them.

Heatherstream touched the petals gently. It was so delicate, yet so powerful. It was beautiful.

The medicine cat showed them the cobweb. "It's good for bleeding. For rapid bleeding you should use moss." Antberry shrugged.

"Just so you know." then he went to the back of the store and pulled out some other herbs.

"These you must eat. They give strength. Its sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet. They may taste horrible, but you'll be grateful later." he chuckled as Snowflash lapped them up eagerly and choked.

"Oh StarClan, are you okay?" Heatherstream gasped. Antberry handed him a mossball with water.

"Here. Drink." Snowflash quickly gulped down the water.

Heatherstream made a face as she ate the herbs. "Blech! Why do they taste so bad?" she gagged. Antberry smiled.

"We all wish they tasted better." he meowed. He shooed them off outside, just as Goldenpaw was coming around with fresh herbs.

"Oh, StarClan! Sorry, Heatherstream and Snowflash!" Goldenpaw gasped as the leaves went flying to the earth.

Snowflash stuck his nose in the leaves. "Hm. Catmint?" he guessed.

Goldenpaw nodded shakily. "Yeah, Bluepaw has a cough. Its pretty bad. There's some feverfew and tansy in there too." she added.

Snowflash started to gather the herbs.

"Well, then they must be pretty important. Get them inside, quick before they get all dirty." Snowflash chuckled as he nudged her inside.

"Kay!" Goldenpaw squeaked.

Heatherstream watched the she cat go, then she turned to Snowflash who stared after her. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pang of unease.

"Snowflash?" she mewed. The white tom looked at her. "Yeah?" he meowed.

She looked at her friend. The warrior that stood with her through every thing. The warrior that would die to protect his clan from danger.

"Nothing. Let's go." she meowed. Snowflash shrugged and they moved on to the leaders den.

Heatherstream padded quietly. A replay of the herb lesson flashed through her head. Snowflash's eagerness to learn the herbs, his interest in Goldenpaw's catmint.

She gasped quietly.

Was it possible that her friend wanted to become a medicine cat?

**Okay, that was a lame ending. But next chapter, the quest starts, but I won't update for about a week. You're lucky if it's earlier. I'm really focused on my ****The Rise of Hollystar**** story, so here's the poll.**

**If you were a clan cat, who would you be? (Not your own character, an actual character from warriors.)**

**Leave your creative and stupid reviews in the review box ****below****.**

**~Swanie**


	11. The Quest Begins

**LMAyoyo:**** just read to find out.**

**WarriorsRULE:**** Sorreltail rocks my socks!**

**Silentfury12:**** I loved Feathertail. I almost cried when she died in ****Moonrise****.**

**Auburnfire:**** I love Tigerheart, Hawkfrost can stay in the Dark Forest forever! Oh, and that was a little SPOILER FOR MY LATER CHAPTERS!**

**warriorcrazy:**** I know right? I mean, I have a big thing planned for Snowflash, don't worry.**

**Eclipsesong:**** I love Brightheart and Sorreltail. I didn't like Ivypaw until ****Night Whispers****.**

**kami:**** I love Jayfeather. Some would say he's emo, but I think he's amazing!**

**Leopardmask:**** Yea, ****SkyClan's Destiny**** has NOTHING to do with my stories.**

**To the story!**

Chapter 9

The mist swirled around her. Darkness covered her, but she didn't feel any evil. It was a warm, happy feeling. The feeling you get when you are around someone you love.

She was in a cave and there were cats everywhere. They all had the same musky, rock scent.

A gray tom with bright blue eyes chuckled as 3 kits stumbled playfully around his paws, almost tripping him. The kits bounced playfully and squealed with happiness. The cats around them smiled at the sight of the kits.

A little further off, a silver and white tabby lay with a white she cat with gray splotches. The silver and white tabby stared at the kits with fondness.

"Oh! Icefire! Show us the hunting crouch again!" a large gray tom with white stripes demanded.

"Yeah, show us! the light gray she cat bounced. The tom chuckled and he nodded.

"Very well my kits, but you must be extra good for your mother. Sleep when your told and don't get into any mischief." the tom set his conditions.

The 3 kits nodded vigorously, wide eyed. "Okay, Icefire, we promise!" the large kit squeaked loudly.

The silver and white tabby rolled her eyes. "They lie!" she called to Icefire. The tom glanced lovingly at the she cat.

_They must be mates. And those 3 are their kits._ she thought.

"Don't be so negative, Ivyshine. I believe in our kits." he meowed. The large gray she cat batted her eyelashes angelically as Icefire got into the hunting crouch.

"You must keep your rear low. If you don't, the prey will see you before your ready!" he instructed. The 3 kits squished themselves to the ground.

"Like this?" grunted the striped kit. The larger gray kit curled her lip.

"Yuck, Archkit! Do you need to go to the dirtplace again?" she rolled her bright green eyes. "You know the nursery will stink again."

"No, Risingkit, the whole tunnel will stink again!" giggled the smallest kit. The gray and white tom opened his eyes wide.

"Stop making fun of me!" he whined. Icefire bit back fits of laughter.

"Kits, it's not funny. True warriors support each other, they help other cats with their flaws. They help them get better." he eyed Archkit. "But Archkit, your rear _is_ a little too high."

The gray and white kit blushed and squashed himself to the cave floor.

"This?" he mewed timidly.

A black she cat padded by, her green eyes glancing at the kits. Her whiskers twitched with amusement.

"A little higher, Archkit. If you're too low, you will brush the leaves and your prey will hear you." the she cat added.

All 3 kits eyes grew wide. "We'll try harder!" they squeaked.

The black she cat's eyes trailed all the kits slowly before resting on the smallest she cat. An odd fog clouded her gaze.

"Dovekit, your crouch is too stretched. Wrench your shoulders closer." she meowed briskly, then she quickly stalked away.

She felt herself leave the kits and Icefire and follow the black she cat. Something about her was so familiar, like she should know who she was. The feeling wrenched her gut, it bothered her so badly.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

Suddenly the black she cat turned to her, placing her green gaze on her. She gasped.

She knew who she was.

Heatherstream woke with a start.

~oOo~

"Safe travels!" "Come back soon!" "Don't run into badgers!" "Stay alive!" "Let the stars guide your path!"

As the farewells rang through the hollow, Snowflash and Heatherstream struggled to make it past the thorn barrier.

"Bye! Bring me back a vole!" "Don't run into prickles!" "Stay away from any twolegs!" "Don't forget Thunderpaths!"

"Okay, bye!" Heatherstream yowled. The crowd of well wishers finally backed away as Sandstorm made her way through.

"Do you remember everything I told you?" she demanded. The night before, Sandstorm had filled them in everything they needed to know about the journey.

"Yes, Sandstorm, we'll be fine." she reassured the elder. Snowflash nodded.

"Yeah, we'll manage!" he shrugged. Sandstorm nodded briskly.

"Very well. Don't be swept by rivers and streams! Always know your way backwards from where you came from, and don't trust too many cats!" her green eyes were sharp with worry.

Heatherstream and Snowflash nodded. "Yes, we know. We promise we'll try to find Ravenpaw and Barley like you told us." Snowflash tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Sandstorm clouted his ear, drawing a tiny bead of blood.

"This is serious! Don't take this journey as a little stroll in the forest!" she lowered her voice. "The fate of the clans lie in your paws! What you find can change the whole of StarClan!" she insisted.

Snowflash shot a secret glance at Heatherstream. The elder had no idea…

"Now go. Be safe!" she shooed the warriors through the camp and out into the forest.

"Do you want to accompany us to the WindClan border?" Snowflash asked helpfully.

A dark cloud passed through Sandstorm's eyes. "No. This is your journey, not mine." the cloud faded away. "Birchfall will sent Antberry and Goldenpaw to escort you past WindClan." she meowed shortly and she brushed through the bushes.

And that was the last of Sandstorm for a very long time.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Antberry called impatiently. Heatherstream resisted a groan. Just perfect. Both medicine cats. Fantastic.

"We'll take you around the WindClan border, to try and avoid a patrol." Antberry explained. Snowflash shrugged.

"Lead on, oh Medicine Cat of mine." he meowed gesturing the way.

As the 4 cats trekked through the silent forest, the sun started to peek from behind the trees.

"Sunrise." Heatherstream sighed. Snowflash nodded.

"You know your fur looks more of a pinkish color in the morning." he commented. Heatherstream pricked her ears in surprise. Then, her gaze softened.

"Yeah, and yours looks like a little daffodil." she joked.

Soon they were at the top of the WindClan border. The were only foxlengths from it.

"So far, so good!" huffed Snowflash.

"Stay right where you are, ThunderClan!" Snowflash sighed.

"I spoke too soon." she shot him a glance. "You think?" she snapped. Antberry calmed them with his tail.

"Settle down. I'll take care of this." he spun to the WindClan cats. he stepped forward respectfully.

"Greetings. How's the prey running?" he asked formally. The WindClan patrol consisted of Boulderpelt, Furzetail, Harespring, Whiskerstripe, Buzzardpaw, and oh great StarClan! Ashstar!

"I don't think you were interested in _prey_, Antberry. I think it's herbs your looking for?" challenged Boulderpelt. The pale gray tom unsheathed his claws. "Hm? ThunderClan got a sickness?" he sneered.

"Boulderpelt! Stop it! We do not fight medicine cats! I'm sure these cats are here for a good reason!" Ashstar snapped. Her blue yes were lined with bags and her gray pelt hung dull and clingy. Heatherstream reminded herself that the leader of WindClan was just as old as Firestar would have been. If not for her nine lives, she would have been dead by now!

Heatherstream glanced at Snowflash and she saw that the tom was thinking the same thing.

"Well? Why are you WindClan borders?" she ask warily.

"Well, technically, we're not _on_ the border, we're-" "Snowflash!" Goldenpaw hissed in terror.

The white tom glanced at the apprentice. "Hush, I'm trying to… oh." his ears fell flat. His paws were just overlapping the WindClan side.

Boulderpelt rolled his eyes. Snowflash laughed weakly.

"Well. Isn't this interesting." he meowed glumly.

"Snowflash, get back on our border!" Antberry hissed. The white tom scrambled to her side.

"Oops!" he mouthed to her. Antberry dug his claws into the earth.

"Let me do the talking!" he groaned. He turned to the impatient WindClan warriors.

"It just so happens that these mouse brains are on a quest. What the quest is is ThunderClan's business. My apprentice and I are just here to accompany them." Antberry explained.

Harespring narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think that we won't attack you?" he challenged.

Antberry looked calmly at the senior warrior. "Then may StarClan feel generous the day you join their ranks." he growled softly.

"You still believe in StarClan?" Whiskerstipe snorted disdainfully. For the first time, Antberry looked baffled.

"I am a medicine cat, it is m duty!" he protested. "Would you speak like this to Kestrelflight or Brightblaze?" he was talking about the WindClan medicine cats.

Whiskerstripe snorted again.

"Now if you will excuse us, we will continue our journey, if will let us. We won't cross the border again." he promised. Ashstar dipped her head.

"I know you mean us no harm. Carry on you journey, and may StarClan be with you, wherever they are!" she farewelled.

Our patrol shuffled away. It was silent as the WinClan patrol watched us leave.

"Hey… I'm sorry I crossed the border…" Snowflash started.

"Hey! No blaming yourself for this! Those snotty WindClan cats were bound to catch us that close to the border. We should have taken a different route."

You would have thought it was me who said that. But it wasn't. It was going to be. It should have been me comforting Snowflash! But it wasn't.

It was Goldenpaw.

~oOo~

As we reached further into the trees, we saw the end of ThunderClan territory. This was it.

"We must leave you now." Antberry started. Heatherstream nodded.

"The rest of your journey is in your own paws. you must be careful, the clans cannot afford to lose you!" he ranted.

Heatherstream rolled her eyes. "Of course, Antberry." I say, half heartedly.

"Now, do you remember the herbs I taught you?" we both nod. "Good, good. Safe travels. May StarClan guide your path!" he called as he turned away.

"Come on, Snowflash!" she called, leading them away from ThunderClan territory. She expected to feel a warm pelt against hers, but she didn't.

"Snowflash?" she turned to find him saying his goodbyes to Goldenpaw.

A sharp pain in her chest made her gasp silently. She took a deep breath and shoved the pain away.

"Snowflash! We're leaving!" She snapped. The tom turned back to her surprised. He nodded, said one final goodbye and bounced to her.

"Okay, where to?" he asked. Heatherstream felt a nag of anger.

_Don't act so innocent!_ she snarled silently. Then she cursed herself. What was she thinking?

Suddenly, at the corner of her eye, she saw… a cat.

A gray tom with bright blue eyes! She quickly spun her head in that direction.

There was nothing there.

"Heatherstream, what's wrong?" Snowflash asked gently. "Should we rest. Are you feeling all right?" he meowed softly.

She shook her head, still staring back into the trees.

"Um… no. It's all right." she murmured faintly. Snowflash looked seriously at her.

"Are you sure? You seem off." he prodded. She shook her head, hoping to clear the vision out of her head.

"No, I just thought I saw someone…" she took one last glance at the trees. Nothing.

They continued in silence.

Heatherstream felt her tummy grumble. She blushed as Snowflash giggled at her.

"I think your stomach's trying to tell you something." he hinted playfully.

She chuckled. "Okay. I'll go hunt." she said. "Be careful!" he friend called.

She dove into the bushes, scenting a squirrel. She brought her haunches low, making a perfect hunter's crouch.

Suddenly, she remembered her dream. An image of Icefire shot through her head.

Fox dung! Her tail had brushed a leaf!

The squirrel was now alert, it's ears pricked.

She slowly moved forward, then pounced!

She wrestled with it until she gave a swift nip to the neck. Then the rodent fell limp in her paws.

"Thank you StarClan!" she meowed.

There! A gray tom in the brush! She turned her head swiftly, hoping to catch the cat.

She could still see it!

"Come here!" she yowled through her squirrel.

"Heatherstream? Are you ok?" she ignored her friend. She had to chase this cat!

The tom turned, his tail trailing behind him. No! She was losing him!

This tom ran fast! But she was fast too! She had WindClan blood.

Her paws skimmed over the leaves like wind, her paws spraying bracken.

"Heatherstream! Wait! What's wrong with you?" Snowflash wailed. The tom couldn't run as fast. He was huffing like there wasn't enough air to go around.

"Come back!" she yowled at the gray tom. His blue yes glanced behind him before disappearing into a tunnel.

"Hey!" she screeched as she fell and she fell.

"Heatherstream!"

**Okay, I absolutely love my reviews, so keep them up! Anyway, the poll is…**

**If an alien landed on Earth, what would you do?**

**~Swanie**


	12. HollyClan's Camp

**I'm sooo sad! I didn't get too many reviews! But after I checked my emails like a million times, it was clear there weren't going to be anymore reviews.**

**Okay, I need motivation to keep writing this! I want to know I'm not wasting my time with this! So now, unless I get at least 10 reviews or more, NO UPATE! I don't care how long I have to wait, I have another story that gets a lot of faithful reviews, and I can just work on that. Cause honestly, I want reviews to tell me how I'm doing! If you have your own story, you know how it feels to have so little reviews. Okay? So here are my reviews.**

**Wolfgirl666:**** Lol! Kelly Clarkson was awesome in idol all that time ago.**

**Silvermist13:**** I love cliffs! You know, if i write them. XD**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** Thank you soo much for reading the first one! I know some of my reviewers don't read the prequel and they ask me these questions, and I say 'I mentioned that in the first book!' Thank you!**

**Skyfighter:**** Thanks! And do aliens know how to read?**

**Leopardmask:**** Lol! Thank you for reviewing!**

**warriorsRULE:**** I would want to make friends too!**

**Eclipsesong:**** Good for you! ****The Hunger Games**** RULE! I think they beat the ****Twilight**** series! Sorry any ****Twilight**** fans!**

**Silentfury12:**** You are one of my most loyal reviewers along with Dawnfire101, Eclipsesong and Leopardmask! Thanks you!**

**Icethroat21:**** Haha. I would really like to go on a space ship one day!**

**Dawnfire101:**** Ivyshine is Ivypaw and the gray tom is a new cat from my first story and the prequel to this one, ****Dark Rose.**** There is no IvyxHawk pairings. Yet…**

Chapter 10

"Ughhnn…" I moaned. I hurt everywhere. It's like a had been hit everywhere with a boulder!

"It's all right, your okay. You're fine. Just a little banged up, but you'll live." a voice reassured.

Who was that? It sounded like a she cat.

"Goldenpaw? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in ThunderClan with all the other cats. Where's Antberry?" I yawned.

The she cat chuckled. "No, I'm Willowsplash. I'm a medicine cat for HollyClan. And don't move too much. You'll break the binding."

My eyes flash open. A brown and cream face was smiling at me, her soft green eyes kind.

"Your awake! Good. Why don't you eat this thrush your friend brought you." she pushed a yummy thrush to me. My mouth watered. I dove into the prey as a figure barged into the den.

"I heard talking! Is she awake?" Snowflash's blue eyes were as wide as moons, and he breathed heavily as if he ran all the way here."Heatherstream!" he exclaimed.

"Snowflash!" You chased me down the hole!" I purred. He thrust his muzzle to mine and purred loudly.

"You are okay! I was so worried! You weren't moving, and I had to yowl so loud until someone came! I honestly thought help would come from above, but there is a whole clan of cats here, Heatherstream! A clan! They follow the warrior code and everything! It's HollyClan!" he rushed.

Willowsplash chuckled. "Okay Snowflash. She just woke up. She's a little drowsy. I gave her poppy seeds." she reminded the white tom. Snowflash nodded furiously.

"Right, right, right right, right!" he meowed. "Okay, Heatherstream rest up. I'll uh… be outside!" he said brightly as he licked my cheek and raced outside.

I stared after him, dumbfounded. "Did he fall down the hole too?" I asked the medicine cat.

Willowsplash smiled. "No, he's fine." she shrugged. "He's very excited about my clan probably." she pushed some herbs to me.

"Here. For strength." I sniffed them. "Okay." I licked up the herbs and screwed up my face.

"Blec! They're bitter!" I exclaimed. Willowsplash rolled her eyes playfully.

"Aren't they all?" I gagged and stretched my forepaw. It was bound with rushes. It stung, but not a lot.

"Why do I need rushes?" I complained. The brown and cream she cat padded over and examined the paw.

"You sprained it in your landing. It will heal in a few days. Until then, no traveling." she said sternly.

My eyes opened wide. "What?" I gasp. This was terrible! "But I need to travel, I need to comlpete my quest, I need to-"

Willowsplash trailed her tail over my mouth. Her eyes were serious.

"Heatherstream, why do you think there was a HollyClan patrol so close to our borders at that exact time? Why do you think I had the proper herbs to treat you all out and ready when you arrived?" she looked at me with the wisdom of a medicine cat. Heatherstream shrugged.

"Fine. Why?" she huffed. The she cat blinked.

"Our ancestors sent me a dream. It told me that you were coming. You would need our help." she inhaled. "That reminds me. There's someone I think you should meet." she started to head out to find them.

"Wait! I want to try walking!" I protested. Willowspalsh looked thoughtful.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean, it would be good for you to walk around a bit." she helped me up and led me to the nursery where I heard the faint squeal of kits.

My eyes wandered around camp until I saw Snowflash. He was faced his back against me. I started to call his name, then I see her.

The black she cat. Her green eyes watch me, curious and narrowed.

Again, that feeling as in my dream! That gut wrenching feeling…

"Heatherstream!" Willowsplash hissed. My attention flashed back to the medicine cat. She was looking at me intently.

"That's Hollystar. She's our leader." Heatherstream's feeling wrenched deeper. This confirmed her thoughts.

"Oh," Was all she could say. Willowsplash chuckled.

"There's nothing to fear. She can be very brisk, but she loves her clan very much. She would do anything for us." She tugged at me. "Follow."

We turned into the nursery. Suddenly, a small bundle of fur shot past me. I gave a startled yowl as my paw almost bent.

"Wingkit! Vinekit! Stop playing! This cat's paw is hurt. If you want to play, go to the training hollow! Badgerpaw and Yellowpaw are there playing! Shoo!" she brushed her tail against the tortoiseshell and black kits.

"Sorry Willowsplash!" the tortoiseshell tom squeaked. "Yeah, sorry!" the black she cat nodded. And they raced away.

Willowsplash purred. "The tortoiseshell tom is Wingkit. The black she cat is Vinekit." she meowed.

Heatherstream nodded.

"Willowsplash! I see you brought the cat you've been looking for!" a bright red she cat chuckled. "I take it that my kits ran to the hollow?" she purred.

_This must be Wingkit and Vinekit's mother._ she realized. The medicine cat nodded.

"Yes, where is Icefire?" "I'm here!"

Heatherstream went ridged. It was him.

"Yes, Willowsplash, what is… oh, it's you!" the gray tom's eyes glowed with recognition. "Heatherstream!" he meowed finally.

She took in a deep breath. "You're Icefire?" she squeaked. He nodded. "I take it you've been looking for me?"

She giggled nervously. "It's why I fell down the hole!" Icefire nodded.

Heatherstream cleared her throat. "Um. Okay, well my clanmate and I are on a quest and we need to find SkyClan. Can you help us?" she meowed boldly.

Icefire's eyes dimmed with sadness. "Yes. I used to be part of SkyClan. I left for Ivyshine, my kit's mother." he looked at her.

"I can give you directions if you promise me something." he looked at her with those intense blue eyes. She nodded speechless. This cat was creeping her out.

"Find a cat named Whitepelt. She's my sister. I left her, and I want her to know I'm happy with Ivyshine and my kits."

"Did someone say my name?" a slender silver and white she cat entered the nursery with the three bouncing kits she had seen in her dream!

"Ivyshine." Icefire purred as he rubbed muzzles. "How are you?" Ivyshine meowed softly.

The three kits bounced around in glee.

"HI! I'M RISINGKIT!" the largest kit squeaked. Heatherstream giggled.

"I'M ARCHKIT! DO I LOOK BIGGER THAN RISINGKIT TO YOU?" the tom thrust himself to his full height. "DO I?" he demanded.

"You two are very big for kits." she cooed. The two kits beamed at her.

"Heatherstream, this is Risingkit, Archkit and Dovekit." Icefire gestured to his kits. He turned to his mate. "Ivyshine, I need to talk to Heatherstream. She needs directions to SkyClan." Ivyshine nodded, her eyes wide.

"Okay, I'll get the kits out again." she herded her tiny bundles to the hollow.

Icefire turned to her again. "Okay, sorry about that. Anyway. You have a long journey ahead of you. My first advice is to go to your old forest. Our old forest." His eyes clouded for a moment. Suddenly, Heatherstrem heard a loud noise of a monster!

BEEERREEEEEPPPPPP! the yowl of the monster blasted her ears. She gave a yowl of pain and she gasped.

She opened her eyes to find Icefire looking down at her, panic in his eyes.

"Oh StarClan! What happened?" he gasped. Heatherstream flet the blood rush to her cheeks as she shakily stood back up.

"I-I," she breathed as Icefire propped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "Do I need to get Willowsplash?" Heatherstream's eyes glazed over as she shook her head no.

"I-I just heard…" she shook her head. "Never mind. Directions?" she changed the subject. Icefire scanned her to make sure she was unhurt.

"Okay. Go to the old forest, then look for a barn near the old WindClan territory. It's in a twoleg place near the highest land." he informed her.

"Then you'll need to follow the river. Follow the river! It's the best advice I can give you! Then find a great gorge, and there's SkyClan." he says.

I gape at him. Shock builds inside me. "How am I supposed to remember that?" I wince. My paw starts to sting.

Icefire opens his mouth to speak, but is beat by the black she cat the pads in.

"Icefire, may I speak to Heatherstream?" Hollystar says with full authority.

Icefire nods and gives me one sat look. "Follow the river," he reminds me and he walks out.

I turn away from Icefire to see Hollystar staring at me with dark green eyes.

"I hope you are finding my clan pleasant?" she asks studying me. I nod slowly.

"It's very nice." i choke out when she doesn't reply. Her height is twice the size of mine, and i had to tilt my head to look at her.

"Is it much different from ThunderClan?" she asks. I shrug.

"Well of course the environment is different, but… not by much." Hollystar seems satisfied with the answer.

"And how is ThunderClan?" she asked. I'm taken back.

"I guess it's fine. Bramblestar is a great leader. Er… we're fine." I'm unsure of what to say. Hollystar leaned forward.

"You are Lionblaze's kit, aren't you." her eyes stare into me. "Hmm?"

Hetherstream blushed. Then she raised her head defiantly. "Yes! Yes I am. And I am not ashamed of it!"

Hollystar stared strangely at her. "Now why would you be ashamed dear," she murmured. The leader took a step towards her.

"Then you know who I am." she said it like a statement than a question. Heatherstream cocked her head. Hollystar sighed.

"My warrior name was Hollyleaf. I was once a ThunderClan cat." Heatherstream nodded, already knowing this. "I am your father's long lost sister."

"Hollyleaf…"

~oOo~

"Remember to not put any strain on your paw. Always lean on Snowflash for support, and you should be fine." Willowsplash instructed. Heatherstream nodded, standing on all 4 paws.

"I promise, Willowlake." she nodded.

"That's a good girl." the brown and cream she cat murmured softly brushing muzzles in farewell.

She smiled at her friend. She and the HollyClan medicine cat had bonded over the past few days. They had become the closest friends, and both were sad to see the other leave.

Icefire pushed past and looked Heatherstream in the eye.

"Remember, look for the old forest, then follow the river. Just _follow the river_." he insisted. Heatherstream nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I'll remember, Icefire. StarClan's luck to you and your family." the gray tom dipped his head in farewell. As he backed from the crowd, Risingkit, Archkit and Dovekit bounced towards her and Snowflash and rubbed their heads on their shins.

"Goodbye Heatherstream! We'll never forget you!" cried Risingkit sorrowfully. Archkit pushed past.

"Visit us again, next time, I'll be even bigger than Risingkit!" he promised. Dovekit gave a little smile.

"Goodbye Heatherstream and Snowflash. I hope you two have safe journeys!" she looked at Heatherstream with big green eyes. "StarClan will forever thank you for what you have started." she vowed.

She stared in shock at the little kit. "O-Okay, Dovekit. Goodbye to you too." she rubbed muzzles with the little fuzzy gray kit. As she looked up, she saw Hollystar watching her from the back of the crowd.

"Excuse me." she muttered to the cats around her and she headed to the HollyClan leader.

Soon she was face to face with her kin. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Hollystar spoke.

"I wish you safe travels, Heatherstream. I cannot tell you how proud I am that StarClan has trusted such an important duty to my brother's daughter." she gave a faint smile. Heatherstream glowed with pride.

"Thank you Hollystar," but the black furred she cat wasn't finished.

"When I heard that you were coming, my past came back. All the bitter memories of my birth, my apprenticeship, my whole life. All the gruesome details, all the regrets came back." she took a deep breath.

"The things that I have pushed back for my clan were coming back." she gave a small chuckle.

"I thought that your arrival would bring me to pieces, turn me to my old ways of grief and sadness." then she gave a whole smile. "But it didn't. I feel even more alive than I ever had. Yes, you gave me my past back. But you made it come back in a good way. A way that reminded me that there is always hope." sheer ubbed muzzles with her niece.

"Thank you, Heatherstream. Thank you so much." she leaned away to look her kin in the eyes. Blue met green.

Heatherstream smiled. Then, her heart dropped. This was probably the last time she would see her aunt. The last time ever. She took a deep breath.

"I'm never going to see you again, aren't I." she said in a small voice. Hollystar wrinkled her nose.

"That's exactly what I thought when I ran away from your father and Jayfeather." she shrugged. "But then, I saw them again in the Great Battle, and I see my brother right now, in you." she rolled her eyes.

"Enough with this sappiness. It's time for the journey of your life." she flicked her tail. "And one thing'e for sure, dear. We _will_ see each other again." she gave me a mischievous smile.

"I will wait for you in StarClan." she whispered ominously.

Heatherstream looked confused at her aunt.

"Go." Hollystar nodded to her. "Go."

Heatherstream looked at her only family member that she truly felt a really bond with. Excluding Cinderheart of course.

And she joined Snowflash and headed away from HollyClan.

She looked back once, spotting Willowlake, Hollystar, Ivyshine, Icefire, Risingkit, Archkit and Dovekit.

Suddenly she saw a light gray she cat with bright green eyes looking down from HollyClan's Great Rock. It was Dovekit, but she was much older. She had a thin, slim figure and large pointed ears.

HollyClan looked up at her with respect and admiration their gazes.

Suddenly she was back to the present, walking pelt against pelt with Snowflash. She recalled her vision with happiness. She gave a little smile, and Snowflash saw her.

"What are you so happy about," he smiled. Heatherstream chuckled.

"I just have a feeling that things will work out just fine for HollyClan, let's just leave it at that." Snowflash snorted.

And they emerged into the brightness of the forest.

**That was my chapter! I thought that ending was pretty cool, with her vision and all. So, here is my special announcement. I typed it at the top, but I know that some of you don't read the top, so here.**

**Okay, I need motivation to keep writing this! I want to know I'm not wasting my time with this! So now, unless I get at least 10 reviews or more, NO UPATE! I don't care how long I have to wait, I have another story that gets a lot of faithful reviews, and I can just work on that. Cause honestly, I want reviews to tell me how I'm doing! If you have your own story, you know how it feels to have so little reviews. **

**There, i said it. 10 reviews or no update!**

**And here is the poll!**

**If you were being robbed, what would you do?**

**~Swanie**


	13. Rainbow Pools

**WarriorsRULE:**** yes, you are a loyal reviewer because your review has at least 10 words!**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** Thanks! I don't know why. Maybe they're just lazy to read the first book?**

**Icethroat21:**** lol! You, my friend, are an awesome reviewer. Almost every warrior story's reviews I look through, your there! I review a lot of stories! Good job!**

**Sky Fighter:**** Thank you! I really tried to make Hollystar sound different, like HollyClan changed her.**

**Auburnfire:**** Yea, I try to do the same poll on both my stories, so that's why.**

**Nightfeather12:**** Thank you! I worked hard for all you lovely readers.**

**Eclipsesong****: Yea, I know. I can't stop changing between Willowsplash and Willowlake! UGH! I know, it's wrong. But originally, Sissy's name was going to be Willowlake, then I thought better of it.**

**Wolfgirl666:**** lol! go sharp rocks!**

**Warriorcrazy:**** yay sharp spoons!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Yea, it's amazing what I can do with my characters. Now I know what Erin Hunter feels like. All 3 of them!**

**Leopardmask:**** Yup! I thought that It would be fun for the readers of both my on going stories.**

**Dragonclaw11:**** okay! Thanks! I see you finally got an account. I hope to see some stories from you very soon!**

**Dawnfire101:**** Yes, I'm soooooo sorry. I can't stop switching between Willowsplash and Willowlake. See Eclipsesong's response for further info. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Silentfury12:**** That's exactly how I feel! Like you want the final parts to come together! Yea…**

**To the story! And btw, I may not update this story for a while, because I'm working on ****The Rise of Hollystar**** story. And a new chapter was posted yesterday! It's called ****Heal Me**** so if you've already read it, you don't have to read it again. :)**

Chapter 11

"This seems like a great place to settle down." yawned Snowflash. He curled up under a great oak tree. The sun was setting, and the two ThunderClan cats had covered a lot of ground.

They had passed the twoleg place and Heatherstream scented a Thunderpath near by. She winced, thinking of the great monsters that old kill her, just by stepping on her, break her ears just by yowling.

"Let's hunt!" Snowflash meowed. "Then sleep." he broke away into the bushes. Heatherstream shrugged. She turned and sniffed. Her eyes brightened. She smelled rabbit!

She stalked further into the brush and saw the rabbit grazing in a meadow. Her eyes lit up, and she bared her teeth.

The rabbit was plump, nibbling on a clover leaf.

She glided slowly forward until she was completely covered by tall grass. She felt comfortable hunting in moorland, considering she was ThunderClan.

_But Lionbaze is half WindClan! _She chided herself. She blinked, trying to concentrated on the hunt. She took a deep breath and pounced.

Her paws hit the rabbit's head, but it quickly darted away. She hissed and chased after it. Her paws barely touched the ground, she was flying.

She chased it into a U turn, until it finally tripped and she slashed at it with long claws. It fell limp in her paws.

"Thank StarClan!" she huffed. As she picked up the rabbit in her jaws, she headed towards the spot where Snowflash had decided to rest.

Heatherstream pushed through the brush to find Snowflash devouring a vole.

"Nom! Nom." he licked his lips and his eyes bulged.

"Woah! How'd you catch that big thing?" he gasped. She shrugged as the rabbit plopped on the ground.

"Let's share." she purred. Snowflash looked testily at the rabbit.

"Hm. I ate, so I'll only have a little bit." he meowed. Her took a huge chunk of the rabbit and he purred. "It's so warm and juicy." he hummed.

Heatherstream rolled her eyes as she devoured her catch. Snowflash stretched. His jaws parted in a huge yawn.

"I'm parched. I'm going to find water." he sniffed and headed into the bushes.

Heatherstream took another bite of her rabbit. _This is good rabbit. Thank you StarClan!_

"AARRGHHH!" Snowflash's scream echoed through the trees. Heatherstream shot up, racing towards her friend's voice.

"Sn-Snowflash! Are you okay?" she gasped. She broke through the trees to find Snowflash laying in a pool of vomit.

She took a sharp breath, looking at the helpless tom. He wrenched and vomited again.

"Snowflash! What happened?" she wailed, clawing at the earth. The tom shook violently as he puked one last time. When he was done, he looked up at her warily, his eyes dreary and his pelt beaded with sweat.

"I-I don't know wh-what h-happened!" he choked out. He was shaking like it was leaf bare! Heatherstream helped him up, her paws slithering on vomit. She flinched at the warm goo under her feet.

"Let's get you to camp. I'll heal you." she grunted. Snowflash moaned and gestured to a pool of liquid.

"Don't… drink… Taste… really bad…!" he moaned as his eyes rolled around. She glanced closer at the pool. There were little rainbows on the water, making it look bubbly and wavy.

"Okay, okay Snowflash. I won't drink it." she pulled her clan mate to the camp and she lay him on the soft grass. He plopped and didn't move, except for the rise and fall of his flanks.

When Snowflash fell asleep, Heatherstream paced wiping the upchucked vole and rabbit off her paws.

"What am I going to do? Antberry never told me about poison!" she moaned. She paced more, racking her brian for any hint, clues to how to heal the white longhaired tom.

"Marigold for infection, burdock root for rat bites, feverfew for chills…" she recited the herbs. Her claws raked the soft ground.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" she cried, throwing herself on the ground in dismay. A lump formed in her throat, burning her eyes.

She took a deep breath. _Pull yourself together, Heatherstream. You can do this. Use what you have._ she thought. She sighed. She got to her paws and looked at the sleeping tom.

_Use juniper berry pulp mixed with marrow leaves. Then find real water!_ Heatherstream jumped.

"Wha-what?" she screeched, spinning around to find the source of the voice.

_You heard me, mousebrain. Find juniper berries and marrow leaves. Then find real water._ Heatherstream leaned forward. She knew that snappy voice, that sharp tone.

"Jayfeather? Is that you?" she whispered. No answer. Then, _It doesn't matter! Just do what I say!_

Heatherstream felt a rush of warmth for the old medicine cat. "Thank you Jayfeather! Where are they?" she meowed gleefully.

_Use your nose, beetle brain!_ Jayfeather snapped impatiently. _Snowflash is seriously poisoned. He must be treated immediately!_ Heatherstream nodded and sniffed for juniper and mallow.

_There!_ She gasped. She took one last look at Snowflash.

_Nothing will hurt him! He has a poison scent! Your friend was dumb enough to think that twoleg thing was water!_ Jayfeather growled. _Find the herbs!_

Heatherstream raced to the ravine, using her WindClan blood to reach a bush of juniper, and a whole supply of mallow.

She plucked as much as she can, filling her mouth with the blue/purple berries and the fluffy green leaves.

"Gwahhht ith!" she meant to say 'Got it!' but the herbs muffled her mew.

_Go!_ Jayfeather snapped. She raced back to find Snowflash still sleeping, unmoved. She sighed in relief. The leaves and berries fell to the ground. "What now, Jayfeather?" she puffed.

_Chew a few of each to a pulp._ Heatherstream picked the roundest, and the biggest leaves and berries to chew. She chomped ferociously, feeling the juices squirt in her mouth.

She screwed her face to the bitter taste of the herbs. "Glgghh!" she choked out.

_Keep chewing!_ She obeyed. Finally, the herbs felt chunk, but smooth. _Stop. You'll over chew them Spit them out into a leaf and pour it into his mouth._

She did what the former medicine cat told her to do. When the pulp was ready, she dropped the pulp in Snowflash's mouth. It didn't go down.

"Come on! Snowflash! Swallow!" she urged. _Get some water and pour it down too._ Jayfeather whispered.

"I can't smell water!" she protested. _It has rained recently. Squeeze the water out of the moss!_ Jayfeather sighed.

Heatherstream clawed at the tree's pale green moss, her claws aching with the labor. Jayfeather was right. The moss was moist with the rain, and I would provide enough water for her clan mate.

She bounced over to Snowflash and squeezed the moss into his mouth. the water flowed quickly, then ceased.

She waited. "Snowflash! Swallow!" she begged. _Wait…_

Suddenly, Snowflash swallowed then sighed content. Heatherstream gasped in relief, burying her head into his chest fur.

"Thank StarClan." she murmured. Then she corrected herself. "Thank you Jayfeather." There was no response from the medicine cat.

~oOo~

_A strange scent swirled around her. The smell of twoleg monsters and another she cat, not her._

_Heatherstream opened her eyes to find herself in a twoleg garden._

_"What am i doing here?" she meowed in disgust. She looked at the towering nest. "YUCK!" she hissed. She spun around to run away, thence saw him._

_Snowflash sat, his eyes twinkling, healthy. He looked at a shadow figure with such a look. Heatherstream leaned forward to look at her friend. His eye spilled such love. A love she wanted…_

_Heatherstream straightened herself. "Snowflash!" she called._

_The white pelted tom did not waver in gazing at the she cat. Heatherstream glared at the she cat with envy. the she cat glanced triumphantly at her, only she couldn't see her._

_She only saw her figure, the way her head was turned, but there was no mistake. The she cat had a pathetic smug look on her stupid little face._

_Heatherstream gasped, hurt and she spun away, looking back to see Snowflash leaning to the shecat, his head snuggled on her shoulder…_

~oOo~

"Heatherstream! Wake up!' a voice croaked. She opened one eye lazily and peeked at her friend. Her eyes flew open and she shot to her paws.

"SNOWFLASH! WHAT HAPPENED?" she screeched. The tom's pelt hung rugged, and gray. his eyes were pale and feverish. His nose was encrusted with cold, and he had morning breath.

Snowflash coughed. "I think I'm sick." Heatherstream's eyes bulged. "No really, Snowflash?" she exploded.

"Where's that juniper and mallow." she murmured. Then she remembered. She spun until she was face to face with the tom. He sniffled.

"What?" he grunted. "Do you have belly ache?" she demanded. Snowflash's dull eyes widened.

"No, just feel really sick. And weak and sleepy…" he sighed and he plopped back down on his nest.

Heatherstream nodded and scented for the herbs she needed. "Found it!" she gasped and she raced towards the scent.

Finally, she reached a patch of feverfew and catmint, along with a bunch of other herbs. Unfortunately, she was in the twoleg place.

She picked up the herbs she needed and turned to find a large set of white paws blocking her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

**That was a bad chapter, sorry. I had to make that happen. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you peeps that 10 reviews or no update! You guys have done better at giving me feedback, and I LOVE it!**

**Anyway, the poll is…**

**What makes you laugh?**

**~Swanie**


	14. Sugar So Sweet

**Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews! You make me all so happy!**

**Sorry I couldn't update in forever, I had a concert yesterday. I also have tons of HW and I was really busy.**

**Here are my reviews!**

**Emmarox:**** Sorry. I know there are a lot of typos, but I can't help it! And you really like spelling rocks rox, don't you?**

**Dragonclaw11:**** Great stories you have! I love them!**

**SkyFighter:**** Is that a Luxio as your avatar? Luxray is the coolest pokemon ever! and I love the emoticon =3 because it's the name of my favorite YouTube show by raywilliamjohnson.**

**Eclipsesong:**** Thank you! I really tried to give Jayfeather justice in this story, and I now know I achieved it! Thanks!**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** Well you gotta read the first book… Can't wait for your stories. I know they're gonna be great!**

**warriorcrazy:**** yea, I've run out of polls…**

**WarriorsRULE:**** What makes me laugh? Haha. Babies that make weird noises, people that get hurt (aww come on! Who doesn't laugh at that?), animals doing random things, tiny things that think they're all macho and much much more!**

**Icethroat21:**** Haha! See, I laughed cause I just thought of some epic fails too!**

**Auburnfire: ****whoohoo! HeatherxSnow. i like that pairing too, but there will be some drama… hint hint.**

**Silentfury12:**** I remember that from the original series! The whole Leafpaw and Reedpaw… yeah, good times.**

**Nightfeather12:**** Yes, you are one of my loyal reviewers because you have reviewed with more than 10 words! Some people just say, 'update' or 'great story', and sometimes, that's disappointing, so yes!**

**Leopardmask:**** Well, did you figure out the uploading problem, because maybe your computer wasn't turned on. HAHA! I am so stupid.**

**To the story!**

Chapter 12

"What do you think you're doing?"

Heatherstream jumped. "Wha-what do you mean?" she stuttered. As she talked, the leaves dropped from her jaws, and fluttered to the ground.

Glaring at her was a slender, pretty white she cat with swirly brown stripes. She towered over her like a tree, her gaze burning into the light brown she cat.

"I mean, what are you doing stealing my house folk's catmint and feverfew!" she snarled. The she cat's pale blue eyes blazed. Heatherstream blinked, then straightened herself up.

"I need this catmint and feverfew for my friend. He's been sick for 2 days now." she meowed boldly. The she cat didn't relax.

"You put those herbs back right now!" she growled unsheathing her claws. "Or I'll make you!"

Heatherstream didn't want to fight. She needed to be in good shape to take care of Snowflash!

"Listen, I don't want to fight, I just want to heal my friend!" she meowed calmly. The she cat narrowed her eyes.

"What friend are you talking about?" she challenged.

Heatherstream's eyes glinted. "Snowflash. He ate some twoleg thing and…" a moan echoed in her ear.

She spun around hissing. There was no one there.

"Who's there!" she yowled. She spun on the she cat. "What is this?" she demanded. But the she cat looked just as frightened as she did. Unless it was an act.

The moan sounded again. "EEP!" the she cat squeaked. She tensed ready to pounce.

The bushes shook violently and parted to reveal…

Snowflash.

"Snowflash!" Heatherstream gasped. The she cat screamed.

"What is that thing?" she screeched backing away. Heatherstream glared at the she cat.

"This is Snowflash!" she hissed. "Now you see why I need the herbs?" she snarled. The she cat curled her lip.

"That cat is disgusting." she sniffed. Heatherstream looked at her friend. Her eyes bugged out. He looked worse than when she left him!

His pelt clung to his skin covered in sweat. Instead of pure white, he had turned a pale gray. His eyes had hallowed into his head and were now and dark gray. His whiskers drooped and his nose was encrusted with goo.

His breath reeked of vomit and his teeth tongue hung lifeless in his mouth.

Heatherstream squeaked. "Snowflash, you got worse!" Fury rose in her. "Why did you walk all this way?" she exploded.

Snowflash looked slowly at her. "I…I f-felt s-s-sick. N-need herb-bs." he stuttered. Heatherstream looked closer and saw that the tom was shaking out of his pelt!

"We need to get you back to the nest, herbs or no herbs," she started to shuffle Snowflash out of the garden.

"Wait!" Heatherstream snarled under her breath. "What?" she meowed flatly.

The white and brown she cat looked helplessly at Snowflash. "I want you to take these herbs. And it's getting colder each night, why don't you stay in my twoleg's shed?" she offered desperately.

Heatherstream snorted. "I would never sleep in a twoleg nest!" she spat. "Not in this lifetime!" she started to spin around.

"Please! I want to help!" the she cat wailed. Heatherstream froze. She felt Snowflash's hot pelt against hers. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had to do this. For Snowflash.

She faced the white and brown she cat. "Fine. But only because Snowflash needs it. And we cannot delay. We must get going as soon as possible." she insisted. The she cat looked joyfully at her.

"Oh yes! Yes, of course!" she nodded vigorously. "Anything. I just want to help." she shoved the herbs to Heatherstream's paws. "Take this. You need it," she herded them to the small twoleg nest. The inside was small and filled with long twoleg tools.

I'll leave the door open a bit so that you can go out anytime you like." the she cat informed. "And I'll leave some food for you everyday." she promised.

Heatherstream scrunched her nose. "Yuck. Sorry. We don't eat kittypet food. It goes against what we believe in." The she cat looked interested.

"But you can learn right? Like, your not immune to it, are you? You can learn." she seemed to assure herself rather than Heatherstream. The light brown she cat raised an eyebrow.

"We still won't eat that." she mewed definitely. The she cat scowled. "Fine." she started to head out the door. Then she looked back.

"Oh, and by the way. My name is Sugar."

~oOo~

"There. Just swallow." Heatherstream mewed gently. Snowflash chewed slowly on the mouse that she had caught earlier today. The white long haired tom was getting better, with the herbs and the food. It was warm in the shed, which was good.

Heatherstream had found that if she used yarrow once one Snowflash, he would get better. And it worked.

He had vomited all the rainbow water out, and he looked better already! His pelt had regained some color and his eyes were lighter.

Heatherstream never told him or Sugar how she had known of the cure. All she knew was she dreamed of a light brown tabby giving yarrow to some gray cats that smelled like RiverClan. Then she woke.

She had stayed in the shed for about 3 days now. As Snowflash slowly recovered, she planned her leave and continuation of the quest.

As Snowflash swallowed, he lapped at the mossball of water next to him.

"Ahh." he sighed. He looked at Heatherstream. "Again, sorry I was such a mouse brain. I should have looked more carefully." he apologized for the millionth time.

The light brown she cat grinned. "You can't help being a burr brain." she mewed playfully. Snowflash's eyes brightened.

"Where's Sugar" he croaked. Heatherstream tensed.

"She's with her _twolegs_, why?" she meowed stonily. Snowflash shrugged and lay down.

"I don't know. I just want to see her I guess." Heaterstream sighed. That now familiar pang of hurt came back every time Snowflash would ask for Sugar.

"Sugar can't come right now. You just sleep and get better now, okay?" Snowflash murmured something incomprehensible and nodded off.

As soon as the tom's breathing slowed, she quietly got up and exited the shed. She searched for Sugar through the see through hole in the twoleg nest. She saw the white and brown she cat curled up on a kit twoleg's lap, being stroked like the kittypet she is.

As soon as the kittypet spotted Heatherstream, she jumped off the twoleg kit and headed out the cat flap.

"How's Snowflash doing?" the she cat yawned. She stretched, extending her claws and bared her tiny pale teeth.

Heatherstream narrowed her eyes. "He's doing great, thanks for asking." she meowed flatly. As Sugar drew a wet paw over her ear, she glanced at the light brown she cat.

"So, what do you want? Does Snowflash need anything?" Heatherstream gritted her teeth.

"Would you stop asking about Snowflash? I've got him all taken care of!" she snapped. Sugar paused her cleaning. "Oh." she meowed. "Go on."

Heatherstream flicked her tail. "I think that Snowflash needs only one more day to recover. We will leave tomorrow." Sugar dropped her paw and looked at Heatherstream simply.

"Does Snowflash want to go?" she asked. Heatherstream seemed taken back.

"What?" she hissed. "Of course he does! We're going to save the clans! We must leave as soon as possible! _Our_ clans need our help!" Sugar raised an eyebrow.

"Really. I think it seems you two are running away from the problem." she meowed, her eyes glinting. Heatherstream's mouth dropped open.

"You… you…" Heatherstream sputtered. Sugar cocked her head. "You don't know anything! We are saving the clans! We are not running away! We are going to defeat the Dark Forest and finish what the 12 have started all that long ago!" she screeched. Sugar snorted.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But I do know that Snowflash will want to stay here, and not go on some wild goose chase for some evil cats." she gave a little giggle.

"What do you think he would prefer. Staying here and accepting my warm, happy life or go out into the cold and go try kill some nonexistent cats." she shrugged. "I think I know the answer to that." she meowed in a sing song voice.

"Why you-" she unsheathed her claws, getting ready to pounce. "Ah ah ah!" Sugar shook her head playfully.

"You hurt me, I scream for my house folk." she meowed, her eyes shimmering. Heatherstream shook and slid her claws back in.

"We are leaving tomorrow!" she hissed and she stalked back to the shed.

As she entered, she saw Snowflash sprawled on his belly, snoring loudly. Heatherstream drew her tail along his back. The white tom twitched.

"Hrumphhh…" he mumbled in his sleep. She chuckled and settled for a nap.

~oOo~

Voices outside.

Heatherstream's eyes drowsily opened half way. Her eyes blinked as she stretched from her nap.

"Hey. Hey Snowflash. Let's leave." she yawned. She prodded at thin air. Her eyes snapped open. "Snowflash?"

She circled the den, looking under every tool. "Snowflash?" she cried.

She raced outside. Suddenly, she saw two cats outside the nest. She squeaked.

As she looked closer, she saw that the two cats were Snowflash and Sugar.

They stood close to each other, both were purring. Sugar said something, and Snowflash nodded. What were they saying?

Heatherstream itched to get closer and find out, but she wouldn't dare.

Snowflash cocked his head, and his eyes gleamed in sadness.

"Snowflash…" she murmured.

Suddenly, Snowflash's eyes shone with care, a passion. The light brown warrior shook in disbelief. Her vision was coming true!

Then if her vision was coming true, then…

She started to back away. Each step she took was full of hurt. _Please don't… please don't…_

She exhaled shakily as Snowflash's head came closer and closer…

"NO!" she gasped as she ran away. Far far away.

**That chapter was really cheesy and corny.**

**Anyway, yes, I do use the same polls for both my stories. So here.**

**If you could make a TV show, what would it be about?**

**And please submit your poll questions. I promise to give credit. Make sure it can have a variety of answers, and… thanks for reading!**

**~Swanie**


	15. Alone At Last

**Hey guys. If you read anything, read this. I am going to give you an over view of the places Heatherstream has been.**

**First of all, ThunderClan she and Snowflash headed to HollyClan which is in the direction Lionblaze and Dovepaw went when they fought the beavers, only not as far. Maybe half the length.**

**Then they headed a little over to the right, just a few miles from ThunderClan borders, a forest separating them. That's where Sugar is and where most of ****The Rise of Hollstar**** takes place. Oh yeah, ****The Rise of Hollystar**** is my other story, check it out if you haven't.**

**And if you read on you will know exactly where Heatherstream is now. Too bad I can't make a map for this...**

Chapter 13

The sky had dimmed. It was twilight.

As Heatherstream plopped back down on the ground panting, she thought about Snowflash. She had left him early this morning, and she had been running all day. What would he think when he saw her gone? Would he be disappointed? Would he get even more sick?

She snorted. No, if he got sick, little Sugar would take him to her little twolegs or _house folk_ as she would insist calling those fumbling creatures and he would go to the Cutter and be all healed and happy!

She sighed bitterly. The more she though about it, the more she felt guilty for leaving him.

_But he was going to leave __you__!_ the voice in her head insisted.

_No! He probably was just…_ She tried to think of an explanation for Snowflash's behavior.

_Just…?_ the voice urged her to continue. Frustration spilled over.

"Shut up!" she howled as she clawed at the grass. She gasped for air as the lump in her throat grew.

"Snowflash, I'm sorry." she cried. She breathed shakily. She turned and looked at the pink and orange sky. The stars peeked out, watching her misery. _Calm down._

She closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. The tweeting of the green leaf birds, the tree's rustling. No monsters or twolegs. Bliss.

Wait. There was another noise. A watery noise that she remembered from RiverClan. Like the lake, only bigger and louder!

She shot up, looking around. Was it the lake? She thought she ran further than that!

Heatherstream glanced around wildly and saw the sun sinking behind the cliff. That's where the noise was. Behind the cliff!

She slowly crawled her way to the edge and gasped.

"Great StarClan, I _did_ run far." she breathed.

Under the cliff was a great mass of water and sand. She was at the Sundrown Place.

She carefully moved along the edge of the cliff, careful not to fall over. She remembered the stories she had heard of the journey of Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Feathertail, Stormfur and Tawnypelt made that long time ago. Bramblestar had fallen off and if it wasn't for Squirrelflight, he would be dead, drowned in the never ending water.

She sighed. Snowflash would never see this amazing sight. But maybe it was better. He would have slipped and fallen anyways. Her whiskers twitched. Then she would have to save him. Again.

She watched the water splash noisily on the sand, then drawing back to the water then crash again. She hummed to the rhythm. _Crash, Fall, Crash, Fall._

It was relaxing. As the sky darkened, she realized how tired her legs were from nonstop walking and running all day. She collapsed and drifted to sleep.

~oOo~

"Wake up!" a sharp claw prodded her belly.

Heatherstream jumped up, rubbing her belly. "Ouch, that hurt!" she snapped. She glared into pale blue eyes.

"Why did you do that?" a paw swiped her ear. "STOP IT!" she growled. Her ear stung where the paw had cuffed it.

"Follow me." the cat grumped. Heatherstream sighed.

"Do you mind, Jayfeather? I've been running all day! I need a little rest," she huffed as the cat began to pad away.

"You are resting!" he called behind his back. "Now follow me!"

Heatherstream looked around, shocked. Then she understood. She was in StarClan. She was dreaming.

She bounced after the tom. "Where are we going?" she prodded. The medicine cat's face was set to a scowl. Heatherstream cocked her head.

"Why are you so mad at me?" she complained. Jayfeather spun on her.

"You were supposed to stay _together_!" he spat in her face. His sightless blue eyes bore into her. She flinched.

"Who? Me and Snowflash?" she meowed innocently. He snarled.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he stalked further away. His gray tabby pelt was getting further and further. She ran after him.

"Wait, why do you care? You're a medicine cat! You're not supposed to care about this!" she hissed. As the tom continued to walk away, her anger built up.

"Hello?" she called. She growled low. "Answer me!" she yowled. The tom didn't stop moving. She jogged to catch up with him.

"What do you mean?" the tom glared at her.

"i shouldn't have to be here at all! I should be just _watching you!_ I never thought that I would have to interfere like his!" his blue eyes blazed.

Heatherstream looked offended. "Excuse me, but you're the one who entered my dreaming. You shouldn't be yelling at me!"

He turned on her. "I am doing this so that you don't get _killed_!" he snarled. His herby breath wafted in the StarClan air.

"_Excuse me?_" she shrieked. "Jayfeather, did you say _killed?_" He ignored her.

Heatherstream trailed him, ranting. "I think you're overreacting. Snowflash is not my life force. We are not tied by fate! Besides, he would have died if I hadn't saved him, I-"

"You mean _I_ saved him?_" _Jayfeather snapped. Heatherstream rolled her eyes.

"Okay, maybe you helped. But did you see what he did? He was acting like a sappy dove with Sugar! Don't blame this on me! It's his fault!" she insisted.

Jayfeather snorted. "So what if he was acting like a sappy dove with Sugar. He isn't yours. It's your fault he's all alone now." Heatherstream opened her jaws in astonishment.

"_Alone?_" she laughed. "He's not alone! He's with Sugar, living the life as a kittypet! He completely turned his back on me when I most needed him!" she exploded. "Besides. I'm the one who's going to have to find the weakness. I'm the one who's going to have to save the clans. He's living the soft life of a kittypet!" she sneered.

Jayfeather glanced at her. "You are a real hypocrite, aren't you." he laughed dryly.

Heatherstream's jaw fell open. "What? You called me a hypocrite?" she shrieked. "HOW?"

Jayfeather pushed his face so he was muzzle to muzzle with her.

"Think about it. Pretend you were me, listening to you ranting about how hard your life is. Replay those exact words in your head." he backed away.

"I think I've heard enough from you, I think you need your fair share." and with that, he faded into mist.

~oOo~

The smell of the salty water greeted her as she awakened.

As Heatherstream stood up, she stretched and yawned. Her stomach grumbled.

"Mm. I could just go for a water vole, huh Snowflash." she joked. Then she peeked one eye. "Snow-" then she remembered.

She growled. "Good riddance." she hissed. She stood up and went hunting.

She stalked a squirrel that was banging on a nut. She crouched low and readied to pounce. Quiet…

WHOOSH! She flew from the bushes and landed on the squirrel. The rodent squirmed and clawed at her.

Reeeeepppp!" the squirrel screeched. Heatherstream struggled to sink her claws into the little pest, but the squirrel was as slippery as a fish. It squirmed and dropped onto the ground.

As soon as it landed, it shot up and darted away.

"FOX DUNG!" Heatherstream cursed. She watched the squirrel disappear into the leaves of the oak tree in despair.

"And it was plump too!" she groaned. She huffed.

"Jayfeather, don't you think that it's time you just let this go?" she called into thin air. She stomped on the grass. "Fine! Be that was. See if i care. I'll just keep hunting, because a _real_ warrior never gives up!" she meowed triumphantly.

She scented another mouse near the stream. She slowly headed in that direction. Suddenly she saw the little mouse chewing on a mint leaf.

"Gotcha." she hissed softly. The mouse took no notice of the predator in the bushes.

She was in the perfect position. There was no wind or breeze, the river's crashing covered her little noises and the scent of salt covered her forest smell. Perfect.

As she prepared to attack, the mouse perked up. Heatherstream looked confused. She didn't do anything!

Suddenly, the mouse scurried away. The light brown she cat gasped. No!

She pounced from the bushes quickly, hoping to catch the mouse before it was too far to reach.

As she shot out of the bushes, a hoof smacked her side, trampling her to the ground. She let out a yowl of pain. She stumbled as the breath was knocked out of her.

She went careening into the reeds and…

into the rushing river.

**Haha! Two chapters! No poll, only submit your poll questions. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Julia and Johnny

**The kind reviews you all gave convinced me to write this chapter early. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but…**

**Anyway, I love the reviews, but I only got reviews from 8 people, even if I wrote 2 special chapters! Where'd you all go?**

**Anyway, here are my reviews.**

**Eclipsesong:**** Ahh. Love triangles. Very nice.**

**Silentfury12:**** Lol! Many surprises in this story.**

**warriorcrazy:**** Oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh! oh Oh my gosh!**

**Leopardmask:**** APPLE JUICE! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Icethroat21:**** As you already know from my Private Message, I have a lot of friends who love manga, so...**

**Emmarox:**** Wow. Haha, Sugar probably was trying to seduce Snowflash. And maybe she will, I'll try to make it more… interesting for you.**

**Auburnfire:**** Yay! Killing Sugar. Wait...**

**SkyFighter:**** Yeah, I tried to make it special...**

**I don' own Warriors. I'm not Erin Hunter.**

Chapter 14

Heatherstream gasped and churned her paws. The water pressed her against the waves, until she went under the water.

"Gllrrggg!" she gurgled. She opened her eyes and saw little pebbles an tiny fish swimming. It would have been beautiful. On different circumstances…

Suddenly, a burning pain shot through her lungs. She pushed herself up to the surface, gasping for air, but the current pulled her under again.

"Hellpp!" she screeched. Heatherstream plunged into the river, her jaws open. She felt water rush into her lungs. It choked her. It engulfed her.

She desperately threw her paws up, reaching for any reeds, leaves, twigs. Anything to get her out of this mess.

The water pulled her up again. She quickly gasped for breath, knowing she would be under again. She looked ahead, and her heart froze.

The river was approaching a dip. She saw that the river entered a tunnel made of red twoleg rocks. She screeched and tried to run the opposite of the current, but her paws slipped and she flew upside down underwater.

Her face smashed some pebbles and a fish slapped her face.

"Graaaghh!" she coughed. The water entered her throat and she gagged. Then she fell.

The dip was small. It was only about two fox lengths. She crashed into the pebbles below her, and her head bobbed above water.

"Help!" she choked. Water dribbled out of her jaws. She was taken again by the river, liquid filling her lungs again. Then black.

~oOo~

Heatherstream opened her eyes slowly. Water surrounded her in a puddle. She was soaking wet.

Her blue eyes widened, then she felt herself. She was alive!

"Wow! I survived that!" she gasped. The she became aware of her surroundings.

She was lying down on cold rock, under a large shadow. There was no grass, or water except for the puddle around her. There were great metal boxes with long tails sticking out. And worse of all…

Monsters were at every corner! Some had the box's tail stuck inside of their sides, and some were parked next to each other, sleeping.

"AHH!" she screeched. She shot up, and smashed her head. "OW!" she moaned and she slunk to the ground.

"Woah there! Careful missy!" a husky voice cautioned her. Heatherstream looked up to see a black and gray tom washing his ear. They were under a monster.

"Nonono! Get me out!" she scrambled out from under the monster's belly. "You stupid furball! You put me under a monster!" she shrieked.

Suddenly, the tom's eyes widened. He flung himself at her and pulled her back in, just in time for a big blue monster to rush past her.

Heatherstream watched the monster race away, wide eyed. "Wha-wha… I don't understand…" she stuttered.

"Careful!" he repeated. "You almost got squished by that car!" he snapped. Heatherstream lay panting, shaking.

"I…"

The tom softened. "All right, settle down. This monster's off. It wont hurt us." the tom assured. Heatherstream inhaled and nodded.

"O-okay. I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't see…" the tom shushed her. "It's all right. Your forgiven. My name is Johnny. This is a truck stop, or that's what the twolegs call it." he nodded to a big twoleg nest.

"The owners live in there. Julia, my sister is in there, getting some blankets for you." he smiled. "She'll be glad to know that you're awake."

Heatherstream coughed as a monster, or _car_ raced past, spraying it's wind in the air.

"They smell _horrible!_" she curled her lip. Johnny shrugged. "You get used it I suppose."

Suddenly, a black and gray she cat with a great resemblance to Johnny emerged from a flap in the twoleg entrance. She dragged a long wave of dark blue behind her.

Johnny stood up. "That's Julia." he waved his tail at his sister. Julia perked happily and looked carefully both ways before she raced to them.

As she approached, she saw that Julia had bright blue eyes, unlike Johnny who had dark amber ones. Their patterns were pretty much the same, same color, almost same places. Though, Julia had a pale pink nose, white Johnny had a black one.

"Hey! You're awake! I brought some blankets for you. I figured you'd be cold." she nudged the blue wave to me.

I poked my nose at it and curled up against it. "Warm…" I sigh.

Julie tucked the blanket in and purred. "Go to sleep kid. You're gonna need the rest."

~oOo~

Heaatherstream woke with a start. She opened her eyes groggily and saw that she was inside a twoleg nest. She sighed. Julia and Johnny must have done this.

She wiggled out of the blue blanket and set her paws on a hard, cold stone.

"Julia? Johnny? Where are you guys?" she called.

There was little light, except for a bit by a wall. _It must be dusk_, Heatherstream figured. The light was dim, and the sky was a dark orange.

"Hello there!" Heatherstream jumped a mile at the voice behind her. She spun quickly, her claws sheathed, her fangs bared. Her eyes narrowed to slits and her haunches raised.

A pair of amber eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Who are you?" she snarled. The cat's eyes twinkled.

"Hi. Julia and Johnny dropped you off here. They wanted you to sleep in a warm place." he meowed.

Heatherstream looked closer at the cat. He had a light brown pelt with black zigzag stripes, a white chest, muzzle and paws. He had a friendly smile and short whiskers. His muzzle was tinged with gray, indicating he was pretty old.

"You done inspecting?" the tom chuckled. Heatherstream flinched.

"Sorry. I just…" the tom waved his tail. "S'all right, there. Are you well rested? Do you need any food? Julia told us to wake her up if you need anything." he watched her carefully with amber eyes.

"Er… I'll hunt on my own. I think I've recovered." she meowed, heading towards the cap flat in the exit.

The tom watched her, his bright eyes scanning her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Are you done inspecting?" she smirked nervously. The tom blinked and nodded.

"Sorry there, young 'un. It's just…" he sniffed. "You smell very familiar… Though I think one of us would remember if we had met before." he squinted his eyes. Heatherstream shrugged. This tom did not seem familiar.

"What's you name, sweetie?" he asked her. She thought for a moment.

_Maybe I should think of a fake name… Just to throw him off. But he's friends with Julia and Johnny, and they're kind!_ She sighed._ Just go with it._

"My name is Heatherstream." she huffed. The tom cocked his head.

"That name isn't familiar, but it does sound like…" he gasped. "Do you know a… a…." as the tom tired to recall the name, her stomach rumbled.

"Sorry, but I'll be back, I just want some-" "Wait!" the tom meowed quickly. Heatherstream resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Do you know a Graystripe?" the tom meowed carefully. She froze. She remembered the fun loving gray striped tom back in ThunderClan.

"Yes. I do know Graystripe." the brown tabby's eyes widened. "How about a Millie?" he quizzed.

Heaatherstream shifted her paws. "Yes, Millie too. How do you know my classmates?" the tom looked at her, a brightness illuminating his gaze.

"My name is Diesel. I met Graystripe and Millie on their journey to find the clans!"

**Short filler, I know. But if I don't get 10 reviews or more, I won't reveal the big surprise next chapter. No seriously. BIG surprise next chapter…**

**Okay. Send in your poll questions, and remember. If your question was not picked, you can always resubmit it, for a chance for it to be picked. Now remember. It must have a variety of answers, and it should be CREATIVE!**

**Here is the chosen poll submitted by Auburnfire.**

**If you could have any animal as your pet, what would it be?**

**~Swanie**


	17. I Am Your Shadow

**Hello! It's me Swanstream! I am here to update this story! Yay!**

**Anyway, yes, in the previous chapter, I did write classmates instead of clanmates. I have a spell check on my computer, and when I wrote the (non existent) word, clanmates, it automatically changed to classmates. And since you guys aren't here while I am typing this, you probably don't know that I had to rewrite clanmates all over again.**

**So, on to my beautiful reviews!**

**GardevoirLove4ever****: Yea, sorry. I know my chapters are short, I'll try to make them a little longer! Keep reviewing!**

**Eclipsesong****: Lol. Chinchillas… we all have our own special animal thingie… symbol… ignore my stupid babbling.**

**Auburnfire****: Meerkats are so cute! I love their huge eyes and tiny nose! Adorable!**

**Dragonclaw11****: Thanks for reviewing! And honestly, great job on the story!**

**Leopardmask****: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND APPLE JUICE? Not that I'm complaining. Lol!**

**WarriorsRULE****: Monkeys are scary… to me. I mean like no offense to all monkey lovers, but one time I went to the zoo and a monkey started to scream at me. I was about 4. *shivers***

**TheVampLuvr1****: Messenger eagles are cool. I used to be an Avatar the Last Airbender geek, and I remember this red messenger hawk called Hawkie! Yay!**

**Tiep0h****: kitty catties! And thanks for the poll question!**

**Dawnfire101****: I explained the classmates thing above. And poor birdies!**

**Icethroat21****: wow. That's a lot of kittehs.**

**Silentfury12****: Thank you for the poll! And isn't the kind of tiger you're talking about a Bengal tiger? No, okay.**

**Snowblossom: ****Here you go! A wonderful chapter of sweet Warriors.**

**Warriorcrazy**** YAY RABBITS! Fuzzy little big eared bouncy balls.**

**I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I was warned to do a lot of disclaimers or else someone would report me… :(**

**Give 3 cheers for my 13 reviews! Ahh!**

**To the story!**

Chapter 15

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave with some stranger?" Heatherstream screeched.

It was the morning after she had found out about Diesel. After the tabby tom's revelation, she had hunted and gone back to sleep. Now the sun was high in the sky and here she stood, confronting Julia and Johnny.

"We didn't know Diesel was in the nest! We're sorry!" Julia repeated for the millionth time.

As Heatherstream stood, bristling, Johnny sighed and butted in. "Hey, sorry to interrupt the little fight-" "We're not fighting!" Heatherstream exploded. Johnny stared at her surprised, then continued.

"We should hunt. I'm starving!" Suddenly a memory flashed through Heatherstream.

"_Irisfrost? Can we go out hunting please?" a tiny Snowkit complained. Irisfrost, his mother licked his head. Heatherkit watched from her place outside in the flurry of snowflakes._

"_Sweetie, you don't know how to hunt yet!" the light gray she cat reasoned. Snowkit turned red with rage._

"_But Heatherkit, Sunkit and Lightningkit get to go!" he wailed. "Why can't I?" The queen sighed and brushed her tail along Snowkit's flank. The tiny white tom shrugged it away._

"_Snowkit, Cinderheart's kits are nearly 6 moons. You're only 4. They can hunt. You don't know how yet." Irirsfrost explained. She nudged the little tom out. "Now go out with Foxkit, and take some prey from the fresh kill pile." Snowkit protested._

"_But it's been snowing all moon! The prey is wet and cold!" he cried. Irisfrost sighed._

"_Snowkit, all the prey is frozen and cold. And thank StarClan we have enough prey to fill our bellies until sleep. I remember a time when we barely had any prey to go around!" she stared sternly at her kit._

"_Now go with Foxkit and eat something from the fresh kill pile. I'll teach you how to warm it when you come back." Snowkit sighed and pouted on his way out._

_He met her at the pile and grunted enviously. "Why do you have to be older?" he complained. She chuckled._

"_There was a time when I said that to Snowpaw and Songpaw!" Snowkit stamped his paw._

"_I'm starving, give me that squirrel." He mumbled. She giggled as he rubbed the squirrel's fur the wrong way._

"_I'll teach Irisfrost not to tell me what to do." He muttered. "Um, Snowkit." She meowed politely._

_The fluffy white tom looked annoyed at her. "What?" she bit back a smile._

"_You're doing it wrong." Snowkit bit his lip until a tiny bead of blood rose._

"_Fox dung!" he cursed. "HEY!" Brackenfur strolled by with Sorreltail._

"_Watch that mouth of yours Snowkit!" he warned sternly, although Heatherkit could see a glint of amusement in his eyes._

_Snowkit blushed a deeper red. "S-Sorry Brackenfur." He mumbled, ashamed. The golden tom nodded and lashed his tail. "Heatherkit, keep an eye out for that tom." He meowed shaking his head. She nodded._

_As Brackenfur and Sorreltail padded away, leaving pawprints in the snow, Heatherkit leaned over and whispered in her friend's ear._

"_Mouse brain…"_

"Heatherstream!" Johnny's voice jerked her back to the present. "Hello? Heatherstream? Are you there?" Johnny waved his paw in her face. "Heather-"

"I'm here!" she snapped. The black and tortoishell shrunk. "Let's go hunt." He meowed.

As Johnny and her padded through the moor, she started to sniff for any prey. She couldn't catch a whiff with the will of StarClan!

Suddenly, Johnny's ears pricked and he mouthed 'vole!' He stalked towards the end of the moor.

Heatherstream watched in amazement. That was the hunter's crouch he was using! As he pounced, she also saw similarities of the ThunderClan chase and the neat, ThunderClan kill.

As Johnny pranced back to her, his dark amber eyes glowing with pride, he dropped the prey at her paws, then started to dig a hole out of the little leaves and grass.

As he tucked the last of the vole in, he looked up to find Heatherstream staring at him. "What?" he meowed curiously.

She shook her head and stuttered, "You- you were using my clan's techniques. The hunter's crouch, the killing stance…" Johnny shrugged.

"Diesel must have picked it up from Graystripe and Millie. Julia and I learned everything from him, so…" Heatherstream cocked her head.

"Is Diesel your dad or something? How come-" Johnny gave her a sad, depressed look.

"M-My mother and father left me and Julia at the truckstop. They left us at Diesel's house folk's doorstep and they have let us live here ever since." He inhaled. "When we found Diesel, he took us in like kits and he taught us everything we know. So… yes, he kind of is mine and Julia's father." He explained.

Heatherstream nodded sympathetically. "My father died when I was only a kit. He died protecting all the 4 clans, even StarClan." Acknowledging the confused look on Johnny's face, she explained the clans and StarClan.

When she was done, Johnny stared at her amazed. "Your father was a hero!" he gasped.

Heatherstream blushed. "But it's not as bad as having your mother and father leave you on purpose." Johnny sighed and nodded.

"Your father left you, loving you. My mother and father left me to die." Heatherstream's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Your parents left you at the twoleg 'door'! They must have wanted you to survive, or…" Johnny shrugged, then looked at her.

"Thank you, Heatherstream. You're right." Then, he started to pad away, picking up his vole.

She stared after him, then came to her senses and started to hunt for her own prey.

~oOo~

As Heatherstream trudged up the moor, she dragged behind her, a large hare and a fish she had luckily caught.

Diesel, Julia, Johnny and I will feast, with all this prey! Heatherstream thought proudly as she carried her prey to the truckstop.

As she huffed her way back, she scrunched her nose at the scent the fish carried. A salty, musky scent.

No wonder RiverClan cats are so stinky! She thought. They live in salty, wet fish! She climbed over the last hill and found the ThunderPath, as well as the truckstop.

She lifted her prey off the ground in happiness as she approached the truckstop.

She dodged the ThunderPath and raced her way back to the den where Julia and Johnny slept.

As she approached the den and saw that Julia, Johnny, and Diesel were crowded around a figure in the blankets.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" she meowed through a mouthful of scales and fur.

The 3 cats spun around, their eyes alight with amusement.

"Hey, Heatherstream. It looks like you have a shadow!" Johnny chuckled. Julia gave tiny little giggles. Diesel smiled as if Heatherstream was going to absolutely love the surprise.

"What do you mean guys? Julia, what's going on?" she snapped impatiently.

The three cats stepped aside to reveal… her shadow.

"Hey Heatherstream!"

The light brown tabby gaped in horror. Her eyes flicked from Johnny to Diesel to Julia, then to the cats standing before her. She moved her mouth soundlessly, then finally found her voice.

"Snowflash?"

~oOo~

"Heatherstream wait!" the white tom huffed and puffed as he struggled to keep up with her quick walking. "Go away, Snowflash!" she snarled behind her back.

The white tom growled impatiently. "Why did you leave me? do you know how long it takes to track you down?" he exploded. Heatherstream didn't break a sweat. She kept on padding away. Snowflash hurried to keep up.

"Why did you leave me? Was I really that much of a pain to take care of?" she could hear the hurt in his voice. She sighed and turned around, ferocity gleaming in her gaze.

"Go home, kittypet!" she snapped. Snowflash stared shocked at her, then he stuttered. "E-Excuse me?" he gasped. Heatherstream rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Did you just call me a kittypet?" Snowflash meowed in shock. She scowled an trudged on the the moor. The white tom behind her snarled and pouneed at her. But the light brown tabby was ready.

She countered his attack, hooking her claws on his pelt, bringing him down to the ground. He immediately pried out of her grasp, and lunged at her, claws extended. She dodged and batted him to the ground.

As her former friend thumped to the ground, she hissed and tensed, preparing for another attack. But Snowflash only stood up calmly and looked at her.

"Now that i have your attention, will you please tell me what's going on?" he meowed, those blue yes of his alight with curiosity. Heatherstream narrowed her eyes.

"Why didn't you come back Snowflash? Why didn't you just stay with Sugar, instead of me. Why don't you just accept the life of a kittypet, and forget the clans?" she meowed defeated. Snowflash's blue eyes widened.

"Why would I want to be with Sugar?" he squeaked, his nose scrunched up. Heatherstream glared at him.

"I saw you that night! You were all lovey dovey with her!" she lowered her voice. "You are better off with her than me."

Snowflash's reaction was so typical of him. That stupid, mouse brained furball! He smirked. "Jealous, Heatherstream?" he meowed, muffling giggles.

Heatherstream stared at him outraged. "Don't… stop laughing at me!" her pelt bristled as the tom snickered at her. Finally, her ears drooped.

"I just thought that you had given up on me…" she meowed sadly. Snowflash purred and tried to get closer to her, but she shoved him away. He sighed.

"Heatherstream. You can't shake me off! Can't you see that? I've protected you since we were kits!" she raised an eye at that comment. Snowflash blushed. "Well, most of the time. But have I ever let anything hurt you?" he quizzed.

Heatherstream sighed. No. Not one time. "You took a herd of bees for me when we were young apprentices." she blushed. Snowflash winced. "That hurt." he commented. She giggled.

Snowflash drew his tail over her cheek. "The point is, you can never shake me off, Heatherstream. I'm you shadow, forever and always." she rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes shadows have to shine too." she reminded him.

Snowflash sucked in air, then let it out slowly. "Someday."

**That last word was detected to Degrassi, Umbrella part 2.**

**Remember. 10 reviews or more, or no update!**

**The poll for today was submitted by Mistystarshine! Congratulations!**

**What would you do if you got turned into a cat?**

**~Swanie**

**P.S. You all can expect an update on WEEKDAYS. Weekends, no, because I have a life. I don't write fanfiction all my life. See ya!**


	18. Old Friend

**I'm back! And quick notice. READ THIS! I wont be able to update as much during the holidays. I'll be spending time with my family a lot, since I don't get to see my brother and sister as much because they're in college. So, after the break, updating will go back to normal.**

**Here are my lovely reviews!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** EagleClan sounds so awesome! Wahoo!**

**Emmarox:**** No, I will mention that part in this chapter. I meant to do that. No, really. I did.**

**Icethroat21:**** Thank you! And, lol. "Finally!"**

**Nightfeather21:**** yay! Cat life. Hunting mice, living in the cold, fighting badgers to the death… AWESOME!**

**Silentfury12:**** yes, Snowflash is a big hairball.**

**WarriorsRULE:**** lol, or are you? *stares at you all squinty eyed***

**Leopardmask:**** Jugo de mansana!**

**tiep0h:**** lol, thank you! Yeah, Snowflash is a little… uh. NO SPOILERS! aw, darn it.**

**Sky Fighter:**** I loved Diesel in the Manga series, and I felt sad when no one really cared about him. Millie just like, rejected him, and I was all like, "POOR KITTY!" um… yeah. That's why I decided to put Diesel, Julia and Johnny there.**

**warriorcrazy:**** Snowflash IS dumb. He has mouse for brains! Haha, joking.**

**Eclipsesong:**** Little baby Snowkit! Yeah, adorable. And yes, there is an apprentice named Snowpaw in the flashback. It is NOT Snowflash/Snowkit. If you look in the allegiances, there is a she cat named Snowswirl.**

**Snowblossom:**** I meant to keep it a secret in the previous chapter. I promise to tell it here.**

**VentusWind:**** Yay! Thank you for the nice reviews. And thanks for checking out my other story.**

**And now. The moment you've all been waiting for… Never mind. just read.**

Chapter 16

"So why exactly were you 'cuddling' with Sugar?" Heatherstream meowed irritably. She looked down on her friend, munching on a mouse. Snowflash kept his gaze on the carcass, chewing slowly. Heatherstream sighed and sat down, digging into her small bird.

Hunting was rich here. There was prey under every branch even if it was coming on leaf fall.

She and Snowflash had left Julia, Johnny and Diesel after the big feast they had caught. Diesel told them to send regards to Millie and Graystripe.

As the white tom struggled to make his last morsel of prey last, Heathersteam eyed him as she chewed slowly.

Sadly, Snowflash finally had to eat the last bit of his mouse. As soon as he swallowed the chunk of prey, Heatherstream quizzed him again.

"What were you doing with Sugar?" she demanded. Snowflash blushed. "I-I… ah… need water." he muttered. Her blue eyes blazed with fire. As the snow white tom turned away, she punched and grabbed his tail, holding him back.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to to tell me why you were with her that night. You know I still haven't fully forgiven you." she chided. Snowflash winced as her sharp claws dug into his snow white tail. "Really, Heatherstream? You've got to use the Lionblaze claws on me? I thoughtthat was only for-" "Interrogation?" she finished for him.

Snowflash sighed, defeated. He turned and looked her in the eye.

"Sugar asked me to be her mate. She said she was lonely, since her sisters moved on to HollyClan, Shell and Sparkle. She never saw them again. I tried to comfort her. That's when I told her about the Dark Battle, the Dark Forest, our quest and everything." Heatherstream looked at him, her blue eyes wide.

"She-she wanted you to be mates with her?" she choked out. Then she shook her head. "Er. Why did you tell her everything? That gave her more advantage to getting you!" Snowflash's eyes glinted.

"Jealous, Heatherstream?" he snickered. Her cheeks flamed. "NO, I-I'm just worried you'll turn soft!" she growled. "Cant have my _best friend_ turning into a kittypet. Not when the clans need him." Snowflash's gaze turned stony, then he turned away.

"I'm going to get that water." he grumbled. She snorted. "Don't be long. I want to make it past the twoleg place by night fall." she warned him.

Snowflash flicked his tail in response. As he disappeared behind the bushes, she plopped down and finished the bird.

_Why couldn't I have just told him my feelings? Then we wouldn't be so mad at each other! And besides, he probably still wants to be with Sugar._ She pouted. _That still doesn't keep me from loving him_. WHAT? Did she just say LOVING? She pounced up, abandoned the prey and took a walk. She needed to keep her mind away from Snowflash. Stop thinking about him. Stop. It.

She paced within camp range, keeping and eye out for the tom. She walked along the water, gazing at the sun's reflection. Tiny silver and gray fish darted beneath the water.

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Firestar, Dovewing. Please help me. I don't know what to do." she rested her head on her paws, waiting for an answer. When nothing came, she picked herself off the sand and headed back to camp.

~oOo~

"My feet are burning!" whined Snowflash. Heatherstream rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Snowflash. Are you a cat or what?" she snickered. Snowflash groaned.

"Stupid twoleg rocks. Stabbing my soft pads, making them rot away." he grumbled. She giggled under her breath. He was such a kit!

Snowflash stared at her in shock. "Why aren't you pads hurting?" he whined. She looked at her paws. They were pretty torn up, but not as bad as Snowflash's. He showed her his paws and she gasped at the horror of them. The soft skin was mangled and bloody. The pieces of skin hung limp where he had dragged them on the ground.

"Walk properly!" she snapped. "If only I can find some cobwebs and marigold…" she spotted some old bushes near a twoleg nest. There has to be some cobwebs in there!

She poked through the old bush and found only a few strands of web. She bounced over to her ailing friend. "Soak you blood with these." she grunted. "Wipe the rest on the grass." she had to find marigold.

_Jayfeather! Please! Help me! I need marigold! Or any other herb that can cure Snowflash's pads._ No answer. She didn't expect one. She sniffed the air and smelled no sign of marigold. How was Snowflash going to get better?

Nonetheless,they trekked on, desperately trying to keep the white warrior's pads under control. Every once in a while, they would stop to sooth his paws in a cold river or stream, maybe even a puddle. Anything to make walking easier for him.

Soon, they approached a large rock, towering over a large ThunderPath. The rock was jagged and had great yellow monsters waiting at the bottom with one large paw with claws the size of a cat!

Heatherstream inhaled deeply. "Okay, Snowflash. You'll need to go carefully, I-. Snowflash!" she hollered. The white tom had started to limp down the rocky hill. He waddled down the sharp points and jags, careful not to tread on anything too sharp.

Heatherstream stood, baffled for a moment, then came to her senses and leaped down the hill herself.

"Snowflash! Wait for me! Hey, stop! You'll get hurt!" she wailed. Snowflash didn't break pace. She hurtled over the large boulders and jags, entirely focused on getting to her friend.

Soon, Snowflash was at the bottom, but at the edge of a ThunderPath. He paused unsure of what to do next. Heatherstream panted to get down.

"Snowflash! Don't cross! You'll get hurt!" she screeched. The tom looked back once, then started to waddle past the raging monsters.

"SNOWFLASH!" she shrieked. Monsters zoomed past him, yet, he still waddled on. He hobbled under the monsters as if they were bushes, and dodged flailing black paws. Heatherstream squeaked and closed her eyes.

_Please don't get hurt, please don't get hurt! _She begged StarClan. Suddenly, she heard a hoot and a howl. Her eyes snapped open to find her clanmate dancing and hooting at the end of the ThunderPath.

"HAHA! HEATHERSTREAM! I DID IT!" her eyes bugged out at the sight of her injured friend dancing. She growled low in her throat.

"Snowflash, you mousebrain! You could have died!" she screamed. Snowflash kept leaping into the air.

"But I wasn't! I wasn't! Whohooo!" he cheered. She rolled her eyes.

"At least be a little more mature about it!" she watched the monsters zoom past, their bitter reek filling her lungs.

"Uh, Snowflash. I think… I think I'll stay here for a while." she choked out. Snowflash stopped celebrating, looking behind her in horror.

"Heather-Heatherstream! There-there's a monster behind you!" he screeched. She gasped and shot across the ThunderPath without looking back.

"Helpmehelpmehelpme!" she wailed as she collided into Snowflash. She peeked up from under the mass of white fur.

"Um. Snowflash." the tom grunted in response. "You're on top of me." The white tom scrambled to get his foot off her face and his back off her leg.

"Er… sorry. I didn't mean to." he apologized. She looked at her friend for a moment, the looked away.

Suddenly she saw it. A large twoleg nest. She stood up and started walking towards it.

"Heatherstream! Hey, Heatherstream. What are you doing?" Snowflash called. She headed towards the great nest, images flashing in her brain.

A black and white tom... a pretty silver and black tabby with pale blue eyes… and two other cats. A black and white spotted tom with amber eyes and a silver and white tom with one black paw and green eyes.

Suddenly she felt claws on her shoulders. "Heatherstream! Stop it! You are acting really weird!" Snowflash snapped. She shrugged him off.

"Snowflash! That barn over there! We have to go there!" she meowed impatiently. Snowflash bugged his blue eyes at her.

"What in StarClan are you talking about? We don't even know if-" "Snowflash. Trust me." she begged.

The white tom looked at her softly, then nodded. "Okay. I trust you. Let's go." he padded side by side with her. They were so close that their pelts brushed every step of they way.

As they approached the barn, Snowflash gazed at the towering nest. "That's a big nest." he squeaked. She nodded.

"But we have to go in. I have this feeling…" she pushed the door open before Snowflash could protest. She peeked inside.

"What do you see?" Her friend had his eyes squeezed shut. She giggled. "Nothing yet."

She poked her whole head in. "There's nothing here… just a-"

"RAWORRR!" a flash of black and white jumped at her, bringing her to the ground.

"Heatherstream!" another flash of pelt attacked Snowflash. The ThunderClan cats snarled and slashed at the attackers.

Heatherstream leaped on top of the black and white cat and clawed at its muzzle. Snowflash pushed the cat off of him, sending it to a barn wall.

All 4 were glazed in battle, until…

"Little Barley! Fireheart! Stop now." The attackers quickly departed from battle. Heatherstream and Snowflash looked up to see an elderly black tom and a silver and black tabby watch them with narrowed eyes.

The black tom spoke. "Are you from BloodClan?" he challenged. the two attackers tensed and snarled. Heatherstream cocked her head.

"No. Snowflash and I are from ThunderClan. I am-" "ThunderClan?" the black tom piped up. He rose to his paws and glared at them.

"What is your name and ancestry?" he growled. Heatherstream shook.

"My mother is Cinderheart. My father is Lionblaze." Snowflash raised his head.

"My mother is Irisfrost. My father is Foxleap." he meowed bravely. The cat narrowed his amber eyes.

"Do either of you know Firestar or Graystripe?" Heatherstream and Snowflash's eyes widened.

She saw that the black and white spotted tom was glaring at them and the silver and white tom was clawing fallows in the hay.

"Firestar is my grandfather. Graystripe is our elder." Heatherstream explained. The cat's eyes softened.

"Then you are welcome here. I am Ravenpaw. I used to be of ThunderClan, before Tigerstar's reign." he smiled. "This is my mate, Sullie. These are my kits, well. Not really kits anymore I guess. Little Barely, Barley for short and Fireheart."

All hostility had faded from Little Barley and Fireheart's gaze. "Very nice to meet you." the silver and white tom nodded.

Ravenpaw stepped forward. "How is ThunderClan? Is Firestar okay?" he twitched his whiskers, a longing in his eyes. "Can you please stay for a while, Heatherstream and Snowflash?" he begged.

The light brown she cat glanced in alarm at Snowflash. The white tom shrugged and nodded.

"Why not?" he mouthed. Heatherstream turned to Ravenpaw.

"We would love to." she replied. Ravenpaw's eyes lit up.

"Oh fantastic! This is amazing! After the Great Journey, I never thought I would meet a clan cat again. Well, there was Graystripe and Millie, but still!" he sighed happily. The he looked happily at them.

"Would you like a tour of the clan's previous territory?" Ravenpaw asked. Snowflash looked edgily at her. She understood.

"I… er… Ravenpaw. I really don't think that that would be such a hot idea. We need the energy for-" Ravenpaw's face fell. Heatherstream's heart ached for the old tom. He couldn't help but miss clan life. He-

"Say yes." a voice snarled in her ear. She swirled around to face Little Barley, his eyes glowering at her.

She glared at him. "Say yes." Little Barely insisted quietly. Heatherstream growled.

"Why should I listen to you?" she snapped. Little Barely curled his lip.

"Because I can kick you out of my barn, then you'd have no where to sleep." Little Barley threatened. Heatherstream flicked her tail. This tom was so annoying!

"Little Barley. If you haven't noticed, we are on a quest. We need all the energy we can-" Little Barley unsheathed his claws. "Say. Yes." he meowed slowly. Fireheart's eyes glinted warningly.

Heatherstream shook. "Fine. But don't think that you can make me do anything else!" she spat. Snowflash's eyes widened.

"Wait. What?" he stammered as she pushed past him. Ravenpaw had curled up beside Sullie, his breathing slow.

"Ravenpaw. We could use that tour now." she sighed. The black tom widened his eyes.

"Really? That' great! Thank you!" a grin was plastered on his face. "Let's start with the territories." he beckoned for them to follow.

Snowflash sighed and looked accusingly at her. She looked innocently at him. The white tom shook his head and followed Ravenpaw.

And so the tour began.

**Please don't hate me for this chapter! I just finished ****The Rise of Hollystar****, and I'm so stressed. I promise the next chapter will be better. This chapter was lame, and I know it. But you guys deserve an update.**

**Anyway. Today's poll was submitted by Emmarox.**

**If you could go anywhere in the universe, where would you go?**

**And please submit you polls! I forgot who sent in which poll, so RESUBMIT YOU POLL QUESTIONS! I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU CREDIT! PLEASE PLEASE! okay, thank you.**


	19. Old Memories

**I love my reviews! Thank you all so much, even if that chapter was really bad.**

**Anyway. I'm kind of losing feeling to this story. You guys better start reviewing more if you want me to continue. Seriously, I have one other fanfic that I can turn to, and I have been planning for a Degrassi fanfic for a really long time. So click that little review button, and I won't have to have this conversation anymore!**

**Submit you poll questions!**

**Here are my reviews.**

**Fluttersong:**** Just like Hollystar did! Lol. And yes, I will write more. FOREVER! haha, maybe...**

**Leopardmask:**** All those are coming up soon.**

**Nightfeather12:**** haha. Cool accent. And I didn't think it was that great a cliffy. There was no suspense, but this chapter will be better. I promise!**

**WarriorsRULE:****Lol. Just day, my friends were singing a song about the planets. It was funny.**

**Silentfury12:**** aww. That's sweet. Sorry. I'm not usually this much of a mush ball.**

**warriorcrazy:**** Thank you! And congratulations! Your poll was selected! Whohoo!**

**Dragonclaw11:**** Really? I honestly thought it was a filler.**

**Icethroat21:**** Haha. Funny poll questions. Thanks for submitting! I'll use those!**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** *chanting* AVATAR! AVATAR! AVATAR! yeah!**

**tiep0h:**** haha, well right now, it's about the end of green leaf, and coming on leaf fall. So mid August in human words.**

**Sky Fighter:**** Lol. Your review made me smile. And thank you for understanding about the updating thing. But to be honest, sometimes I'd rather update for you guys than listen to my brother rap terribly. Naw, I love the big guy, but seriously. He's a horrible rapper.**

**Dawnfire101:**** i don't know. Is Barley dead. I didn't notice.**

**To the story!**

Chapter 17

They faced a long, black ThunderPath. Heatherstream remembered this path from when she had crossed it earlier.

The tour had begun and Ravenpaw hadn't shut his mouth about the old clans, Firestar and Graystripe and everything.

Since he was about the same age as Graystripe, Heatherstream understood why Ravenpaw acted so batty. Considering Graystripe's age…

"This here, is where WindClan territory used to be. See how it's on a hill?" Ravenpaw pointed his white tail tip to the remains of the moor. His amber eyes turned sad. "I remember when the moors were pure. Rabbit rich and windy." he sighed. "It's all gone now though." Ravenpaw led them across the ThunderPath. It reeked of fumes and deadly smoke.

"Heatherstream!" Snowflash yipped. She raced over to her friend. Ravenpaw spun around, alarm flashing in his eyes.

"What is it Snowflash?" the white tom was staring at a puddle at the edge of the ThunderPath. She rolled her eyes.

"Snowflash. I honestly don't care if there are tiny bubbles in the water! They are supposed to be there!" she sighed. Snowflash stamped his foot.

"No! Heatherstream! Look at the water!" he urged her. She sighed and peered into the pool. She gasped.

"The water…" Snowflash nodded. "This is what I drank that day! The rainbow pool!" she started to hyperventilate.

"This is not good. This is not good…" she muttered. "Hey! What's the hold up?" Ravenpaw called. The black tom trudged to them and looked at the pool. His eyes widened.

"Don't drink that! It's not water!" he warned. The two cats rolled their eyes. "We learned that the hard way." Snowflash snapped.

"What is it?" Heatherstream gasped. The rainbows in the pools swirled as their breath hit the liquid. Ravenpaw snorted.

"That's called _oil_. Twolegs use them to fuel their monsters. It's their prey." he eyed them. "I guess it's sort of good that you don't know what this is. That means you don't live near a ThunderPath in your new home, do you?" Heatherstream shook her head.

"No. This _oil_. It's deadly, right?" she checked. Ravenpaw nodded.

"Don't worry young ones. I'll make sure none of yo get hurt," he soothed like we were kits. Then he walked away. "Watch your pawstep! Don't step into any oil." he warned. Snowflash gave an irritated sigh.

"What does he think? That were kits?" he muttered. Heatherstream smiled. "He's just worried." she meowed. Snowflash snorted, and followed Ravenpaw.

As they approached the other side of the ThunderPath, Snowflash yelped as a tiny frog bounced past them. Heatherstream giggled as Snowflash whirled around wildly, searching for the frog.

"That thing was horrible!" he gasped. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's not that ugly." she prodded the creature. It croaked and leaped away. Snowflash winced.

"That's disgusting, Heatherstream." he grumbled. She smirked."Whatever, prissy paws." she taunted. Snowflash's eyes widened.

"Cheek!" he huffed and punned on her. She playfully batted a paw at his face, then knocked his balance off, sending him to the ground. Just as she was about to pounce back, a pair of claws heaved her off of him.

"What are you doing?" Ravenpaw screeched. Heathersteram stared wide eyed at the tom. Snowflash rolled off the ground, panting.

"Ravenpaw, what's wrong?" he puffed, his face red from the play fight. The barn cat's eyes were wide and fierce.

"True clan cats don't fight! Why would you hurt each other like that!" he exploded. Heatherstream looked funny at him.

"Ravenpaw, we were only play fighting." she assured the panicked tom. Snowflash stepped forward.

"Yeah, I would never hurt Heatherstream like that. It was all play, I-" Ravenpaw growled. The two ThunderClan cats stared at the tom in conferment.

"Ravenpaw, what's wrong?" she asked gently. The black tom's eyes flashed. "Let's get back to the tour." he meowed curtly. As he stalked away, Heatherstream and Snowflash stared after him in astonishment.

"What did we do wrong?" her friend exclaimed. She shrugged. "Maybe he's just afraid we'll get hurt?" she suggested half heartedly. Snowflash snorted. "I'll believe it when StarClan comes down and tells me themselves." he grunted. "In the meanwhile, I think we should be cautious of him." Heatherstream nodded.

"What ever makes you happy, Snowflash. What ever makes you happy."

~oOo~

"This is ShadowClan's camp. The last leader to rule here was Blackstar. I don't suppose…" Heatherstream sighed.

"Rowanstar is leader now." the black tom's eyes bulged. "Rowanclaw is leader? Who would have thought it…" he muttered. The tour guide led them across the original ThunderPath carefully.

"Here is the highlight of our tour." Ravenpaw announced proudly. Heatherstream and Snowflash looked anxiously. All they saw was a large ThunderPath, a few monsters and plenty of rocks and tree stumps.

"What are we looking at?" Snowflash whispered. Heatherstream's heart sank.

"Snowflash… This is…" she choked. She couldn't finish her sentence. Ravenpaw led them further into the wreckage.

"Let me show you where ThunderClan had their camp!" Snowflash froze. He gave out a muffled squeak.

Heatherstream looked at the mess that used to be the… forest?

As Ravenpaw led them around the ThunderPath and zig zagged across the stumps and rocks, the two young cats stared, wide eyed at the destruction.

"This is where High Rock used to be. This is where Firestar and Bluestar held their clan meetings. This is where cats would receive their names and everything." he indicated to a heap of sharded rocks.

"That's very interesting Ravenpaw… Go on." Heatherstream rasped. The tom nodded happily and led them around the 'camp' as he called it.

"This used to be the warrior's den. This used to be the nursery." he jogged across the camp near a patch of trees and leaves. "The medicine cat den…" he pounced to a large trine stump. "The apprentice den," and finally he leaped to a mound of rocks. "The leader's den." Heatherstream and Snowflash stared, horrified at the camp. There was no trees, no bushes… Stumps and rocks. Stumps and rocks.

The white tom padded over to the remains of the nursery. He closed his pale blue eyes and sighed. He murmured something incoherent and sniffled.

"Snowflash… are you okay?" she asked quietly. The tom's blue eyes opened. He smiled and stood up.

"I miss this place." he sighed. Heatherstream cocked her head. "What-what are you talking about? You've never been here before." she coughed. Snowflash's eyes darkened.

"You're right. I haven't. Why did I…" he shook his head. "It's fine. I am probably just tired." he meowed softly. She purred and pressed her self against the tom.

"That's a change. Sleepy instead of hungry. Wow." she smirked. She pressed her muzzle against him, and suddenly a flash of light shone in her face.

_A pale tabby she cat raced towards her. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. The she cat yowled in desperation, her amber eyes alight with horror. Now it was clear that the she cat was making sounds, but she couldn't hear anything. Why couldn't she hear?_

_A bright golden brown tom pounced at her. He was trying to get her! She recognized it was Brackenfur, her clanmate._

_"Brackenfur?" she called. The tom reached to her, trying to snag her pelt. Suddenly, she realized she was flying. Higher and higher! Sharp talons embedded into her sides made tears threaten to spill down her cheek._

_Cats continued to chase her, the tabby she cat crying in loss. As she rose higher in the sky, the clan became out of sight, and she was alone._

_"Help me."_

She opened her eyes wide to find that Ravenpaw and Snowflash were pacing around the former camp.

"Where… where is the elder's den?" Snowflash said finally. Ravenpaw's eyes dimmed.

"There is no sign of the elder's den anymore. But if you really want to see it…" he padded to a giant hole in the ground. The hole was about 3 foxlengths deep and about the length of a cat.

"Around here was the elders den." Ravenpaw sighed. "not really anything to see." Snowflash peered into the hole.

"I'll say." he muttered.

As Ravenpaw led them away from ThunderClan, Heathersteam observed the ruins around her. How could twolegs just kill what was a beautiful home! Why would they do that? Don't they see what it did to their homes?

She imagined what it would have been like if the twolegs hadn't killed their previous home, if she had been borne here, not at the lake.

Would she have run dow these ravines too? Would she have played in the stream, or sunned herself on Sunning Rocks? She would have. And Snowflash would have been there too, happy and as silly and stupid as always, and-

Snowflash wouldn't be here. His father's mother was Daisy, and Daisy was born in the barn back at the lake territories. Snowflash's father would have never met Irisfrost, and Irirstfrost would never have had Foxmoon and Snowflash…

"Heatherstream! Wake up!" speaking of the mouse brained tom. She was standing at the edge of the stream, facing RiverClan territory.

She crossed the stepping stones without a problem. Soon, she met with Ravenpaw, who gestured to remains of bones.

"This was Bone Hill. Where Tigerstar-" he flinched at the name, "would murder and all meetings with the clan of _TigerClan_." Heatherstream nodded. She had heard this story before. She knew how Stonefur, Bluestar's son died protecting Stormfur and Feathertail, Graystripe's kits.

"I can't believe some of it is still here." Snowflash murmured. "It was so long ago." Heatherstream nodded and sighed.

Shards of bones scattered the island like snow shards. Her stomach started to churn.

"Er… can we go back now? I feel…" her head was starting to swirl. Snowflash stared in alarm at her.

"Heatherstream?" he meowed cautiously. She breathed heavily. Her heart beat fast, and beads of sweat formed on her brow.

"I want to get away from here…" she mumbled. The white tom nodded and ushered her away from the island.

She leaned on her friend's shoulder, her heart rate starting to turn to normal, the dizziness going away.

What was wrong with her?

~oOo~

"Our last stop is Moonstone. This is where leaders got their names, where medicine cats shared tongues with StarClan, and where StarClan themselves walked." Ravenpaw smiled at the great cave.

"Many memories this Great Rock has witnessed, not even the twolegs could destroy it!" The black tom puffed his chest triumphantly.

The two young cats stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Snowflash asked, his blue eyes paling with confusion.

Ravenpaw gestured for them to follow. He led them inside the sacred rock, and as soon as they were deep enough in the cave, Heatherstream saw it.

"The stone is still here?" she gasped. And indeed it was. The crystal shone brilliantly in the light, accenting the cracks and claw marks embedded in the soil around it.

"Twolegs tried to get in deeper, but they nee found the small crack we went in through. Mothermouth still lives on!" Ravenpaw says. Snowflash padded slowly towards it, carefully touching his nose against the rock.

As they touched, it seemed the rock shone, Heatherstream watched the tom sigh in happiness, then turn to her, his blue eyes glimmering with happiness.

"They're here. Well, some of them at least." Heatherstream gaped at the tom.

"What? They moved to the lake, they can't be here-" Snowflash shook his head.

"Really, Heatherstream. They're here!" he nodded to the stone. "See for yourself." he smiled.

She slowly padded towards the rock. As she sat down, she lay her head on her paws and closed her eyes. She dreamed and dreamed and dreamed…

A flash of bright red.

**Ooh! Cliffie! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Writer's block is a meanie.**

**Anyway, send in you poll questions! Please? I promise to give credit.**

**Calling all ****The Rise of Hollystar**** fans! The story is finished, but who here remembers LIME, Falconbreeze and Willowsplash's dead sister? Well, I'm writing a story about her life before she died. Her life in BLOODCLAN, to her escape to her death. READ!**

**Today's poll was sent in by ****warriorcrazy****. And the poll is…**

**If you had 5 minutes to live, what would you do?**

**~Swanie**


	20. Moonstone

**I warned you I wouldn't be updating during the holidays. I've bee totally busy. Sorry guys!**

**Okay. Lots of you are guessing about the vision, and this is all I will way. All answers will come later. ;) Yea, I'm evil. TOO BAD!**

**Here are my awesome reviews that made me sooo happy this season.**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Haha. Yes, Heatherstream and Snowflash know who Ravenpaw is from the nursery stories. If I didn't mention that in the chapter, sorry!**

**Dragonclaw11:**** Haha. Little dragon. And that is an awesome loophole!**

**WarriorsRULE:**** Thanks for the poll! I used it in my other story, ****Lime's Journey****. Check it out!**

**Icethroat21:**** haha. Don't abuse your laptop! thanks. i did think the cliffy was pretty good! oh so much for modesty and humility.**

**tiep0h:**** WHAT IS THE ANSWER TO THE RIDDLE? sorry. I can't post it without knowing the answer. anyway, remember when Brambleclaw, Squirrleflight, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Feathertail and Crowfeather went on the journey to find Midnight and they passed the twoleg place with Purdy? That's where Heatherstream and Snowflash went.**

**Sky Fighter:**** haha. Maybe… yes, Heatherstream has a special ability. It'll be very important later. SPOILER!**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** lol! I would bury myself with my special teddy bear i go when i was like 4 and pics of special people and other stuff that i don't want to list… ;)**

**Leopardmask:**** hmm… who indeed.**

**Auburnfire:**** sorry about the mistake. that was a typo.**

Chapter 18

Previously

_"They're here. Well, some of them at least."_

_"What? They moved to the lake, they can't be here-"_

_"Really Heatherstream. They're here. See for yourself."_

_A flash of bright red._

Heatherstream gasped. "You were with us the whole time?"

Firestar smiled, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. "Yes." the light brown she cat rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? It would have saved us a whole lot of heartache!" she grumbled. "Why show up now?"

Firestar sighed. "You have reached my old home. My birth home. The old forest. Ravenpaw has shown you a good deal of territories. I must say, he did a very good job." he chuckled. "Anyway, I notice he never showed you 4 Trees." Heatherstream's eyes widened.

"No. He didn't. Didn't the Gatherings meet here?" she meowed. Snowflash shook his head.

"No. They don't meet at Moonpool do they? We meet at the island. They must meet at 4 Trees." Snowflash's eyes sparked with wistfulness. She cocked her head. Snowflash must be missing home terribly if it caused him to look like that…

She noticed Firestar looking at her friend with sad eyes. "Snowflash. Welcome. I knew you had potential to make it this far." he smiled. Then he turned his green gaze back to her.

"Heatherstream. I did not come here for chit chat. I warn you of dark clouds. They will deceive you. Cloud your judgement! In the end, betrayal shall rule you. Beware." Heatherstream jutted her lip.

"What dark clouds? I have no idea what you are talking about, thank you very much!" she snapped. Snowflash lay his tail on her shoulder. "Heatherstream…" she shrugged him off.

"Firestar! Must StarClan talk in such riddles? Honestly. Won't it be more life saving if you just gave it to me straight?" Firestar chuckled.

"We design destiny. We do not need to do anymore. You are smart, dear Heatherstream. You have noble and brave blood. You will figure it all out." the she cat pouted. Firestar continued.

"Say hello to Ravenpaw for me. Tell him I am glad that he has found Sullie, and has Little Barley and Fireheart for company."

"And tell him to behave himself!" a black and white tom padded out of stars. He smirked. "I'm no clan cat, but he still needs to behave." Firestar rolled his eyes.

"Barley. I have told you. You have earned a place in the clans; clanborn or not!" The black and white tom snorted. "All right, all right." he smiled. "Send my greetings to old Ravenpaw for me." he nodded to them and padded away to the stars.

Heatherstream watched the tom turn to starry mist and turned back to Firestar. "How did he achieve StarClan? He's no clan cat?" Firestar gave her a look.

"Barley has helped the clans far too many times. He deserves a resting place with friends." Snowflash smiled.

Firestar's eyes darkened. "Remember what I said, Heatherstream. Beware." her blue eyes widened as her kin turned to starry mist.

"Wait! Firestar! Please! Tell me what…" Snowflash nudged her. "He's gone." he murmured. She sighed. She opened her eyes to find herself at Moonstone again.

She turned to Snowflash who was also waking up. "I guess al we could do is be careful.

~oOo~

"You've got to be kidding me." Snowflash groaned. Heatherstream dug her claws into the soil.

A wide, long, rushing river lay in between them and the rest of their journey. The river was as wide as 4 foxlengths and probably as deep as… well. Heatherstream was sure she wouldn't be able to swim in it.

"How in StarClan are we going to cross this?" her eyes dimmed. "We might as well just wait for a log or something…" Snowflash snarled.

"No way, Heatherstream. We are crossing this, now! We have come too far to quit. The clans need us!" Snowflash insisted. She growled under he breath.

"No, Snowflash. Remember what Sandstorm told us? This is the river." Snowflash looked confused at her.

"What-" she stood up and looked her friend in the eye. "This is where Firestar nearly lost Sandstorm! We could die here! We have to wait." she meowed bluntly. Snowflash looked outraged at her, then narrowed his eyes.

"We are going!" and with that, he grabbed her and hauled her to the edge of the water.

"Sn-Sn-Snowflash! What are you doing!" she screened clawing at the tom. Snowflash didn't break pace.

"Look at the sky, remember what Firestar told us?" he snapped. She looked up. Her heart dropped. The sky was gray and dreary.

"Dark clouds ahead." she meowed dully. Snowflash nodded. "We need to go now." he leaped into the bushes and found a large stick the size of Graystripe! Snowflash knocked on the wood. "Hollow." he meowed. He pushed the log into the water. The strong current wobbled the log violently.

"Sn-Snowflash? It-It wont hold!" she stuttered. The white tom ignored her and jumped into the water. He coughed as a wave splashed his muzzle.

"Come on, Heatherstream! We have to go!" Snowflash insisted. She took a deep breath and jumped in. The cold water made her shiver like crazy, and the strong waves threatened to pull her away.

"Sn-Snowf-flash! H-Help m-m-me!" she chattered. The cold was getting to her. Her friend pulled her close and started to pad to the other side.

She did not like this one bit. Her soaked pelt made her feel like she weighed just as much as a badger, and the coldness of the water made her feel sick.

"Almost there!" Snowflash growled. She panted heavily. "O-Ok-kay." she stammered. Snowflash gave her a worried look.

"It's all right, Heatherstream. We'll make it. We'll make it." he muttered as he swam faster.

Heatherstream's eyes shot open. "Snow-snowf-flash?" she chattered. The tom ignored her. "Snow-Snowflash!" she snapped.

The ThunderClan tom turned to her slowly. "What?" he meowed sharply. Her heart rate quickened.

"I'm slipping!" she squeaked. Snowflash's eyes widened. "Swim, Heatherstream! Swim!" he cried frantically. She gasped as water choked her once more.

"I don't know how!" she coughed. Snowflash wrapped his tail around her belly. "Hold on! Just a few more fox lengths to go…" he muttered. Her paws thrashed around frantically for some kind of foot hold, but there was nothing.

"Snowflash!" she panted. "Almost there, Heatherstream." something brushed her foot.

"AHHHH!" she screeched. And she sank into deeper water.

The light under the water was dim. She could see nothing. It was pitch black in this world. World's end.

There were no silver fish she could find in these waters. Unlike the rivers on the moor, there was no pretty pebbles and stones and seaweed. No tall reeds or cattails. Lifeless under the dead water.

Her lungs were screaming and crying for air. She knew she couldn't give it. Her body hung limp. It seemed she would never touch ground. She was falling and falling…

~oOo~

"Heatherstream, please, please! Heatherstream! Wake up!" the voice was blurry. She could hardly make out the words. But despite the blur, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Snowflash?" she murmured. She felt paws stroke her head.

"Oh, Heatherstream! I thought I had led you to your death! I'm so sorry!" he wailed.

"Okay now. Let's settle down. Heatherstream needs to rest. She was under for quite a long time." a female voice coaxed Snowflash.

"Okay. Heatherstream, just get better, okay? Get better." Snowflash meowed. She nodded her head slightly.

"Okay…" she murmured. Then she peeked a tiny blue eye. "Snowflash?"

She heard paws thump towards her. "Yes? Yes Heatherstream? Are you hurt?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"No… I'm just…" she trailed off. "Just?" her friend urged. She smiled faintly. "Hungry."

~oOo~

She was in and out of consciousness. Sometimes she would think she had woken up, and she would be in ThunderClan, sharing a mouse with Bluepaw and Snowflash. She would see all of her classmates. The kits, the apprentices and the snotty senior warriors, and the clumsy new ones. She would see Bramblestar, sitting high on High Rock, watching his clan through proud and happy eyes.

Then she would wake up and be laying down on soft moss under plentiful trees and hear a rushing river next to her. She would see faint outlines of cats. Snowflash and another cat. A she cat, as dark as night with dark amber eyes. Then she would know she was awake, but she would not exactly like it.

She opened her eyes. She saw the now familiar trees, the bushes, the jutting rocks and the big river that had almost drowned her. She stood up quickly.

"Snowflash?" she called. She looked wildly around. "Snowflash? Where are you?" she started to panic. "Where-"

"Hello, Heatherstream." she spun around. Her heart relaxed. "Oh. Hello. We haven't met." the black she she cat smiled.

"I am Lydia."

**Yes, I haven't updates in forever, but it's the holidays and I am busy. Not my best chapter, but the future ones will be better.**

**NOTE: This story has only a few more chapters left. Like, 10 more? Give or take a few.**

**Send in your poll questions! SEND THEM IN! Today's poll was submitted by tiep0h.**

**Hat would be your prefered awesome way to die?**

**It's the best I got, so don' criticize. Review!**

**~Swanie**


	21. Lydia

**I love my reviewers! Keep up the awesome work! Here is a new chapter because all of you are so awesome! Are you all ready for 2011? I'm not, cuz 2012 is right on our doorstep. Yeah, I'm one of those freaks that believe there is a 75% chance we will all die on 2012.**

**Dragonclaw11:**** Haha, dragons are so cool…**

**LionJayDoveLVR99:**** Lol! Thanks, HeatherxSnow is awesome.**

**Eclipsesong:**** Peacefully in your sleep is the best way to die. My grandpa died like that. Only is was at the hospital…**

**Sky Fighter:**** DON'T SHOOT ME! Lol, sorry, but I was rushing when I wrote that chapter, that's why there are a million typos. Anyway, you give the most awesome reviews!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Quick and painless is the way to go! ;)**

**Leopardmask:**** There is a part that says they left. Sorry about the gap, I thought that it would be very boring to have them just say their goodbyes. That's it. Goodbye. Moving on, but yeah, it probably was a mistake to do that.**

**Icethroat21:**** Haha, that made me laugh. I babble a lot, and people usually just stare at me like 'what the heck is this girl talking about?'**

**tiep0h:**** Tasty lawyers… And yea, Heatherstream just LOVES drowning, and yes, look at Leopardmask's comment about the Ravenpaw thing. I think I will write a mini about Ravenpaw. I'll put that up soon! And, no I did not get the answer to the riddle. I'll PM you.**

**Snowflash:**** Explosions are the answer to EVERYTHING! Boom.**

**Emmarox:**** Haha, thanks. This chapter wasn't my best because of the holidays, but I'll take time on this one!**

**I have put a short story about Ravenpaw, requested by tiep0h! It is up! Probably be a one shot, but if I get at least 10 reviews, I will add another chapter!**

**This will be a short chapter, sorry guys. But I will be posting allegiances too, so sorry. I have a new chapter of ****Lime's Journey****, so check that out, ad agains, sorry for the short chapter.**

Chapter 19

"Follow me, clan cats. I know this twoleg place like my own paw, you'll be safe." Lydia assured.

It had been about 5 days since she and Snowflash had crossed the river. Lydia, their guide through the twoleg place had been kind to them, she was also her savior. Without her, she would have drowned.

They criss crossed the twoleg place, swerving all kinds of trouble. Once, Snowflash almost fell into a pot hole, but Lydia knew it was there, so she grabbed the stupid tom and flung him out of the way. She had to admit. She had her own fair share of near death experiences on the ThunderPaths. She had almost got run over twice, fell into something 5 times and almost fell over a cliff once. All those times, it had been Lydia to save her. Heatherstream had to admit. Lydia was good.

The black she cat was mysterious yes, but very friendly. She babble on and on about her kithood, her friends and her life now. She always tried toss swerve around her love life, and her family. Heatherstream figured it was because being a loner, you learn to let the hurt go.

"When I was a kit, I would play with all my friends, Mud and Sparrow. Odd names, eh?" she grinned. Snowflash shrugged.

"Not compared to our names." he joked. Lydia giggled. "Sorry, but your right. What clan did you come from again? StarClan?" Heatherstream's eyes widened with mock horror. "Oh, dear StarClan no. StarClan is for dead cats. We are from ThunderClan." she corrected. Lydia sighed.

"I'm sorry dear. There are so many! HollyClan, SkyClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, Shadowclan, RiverClan, StarClan. It's so awfully confusing." she meowed apologetically. Heatherstream touched her tail to Lydia's shoulder.

"It's okay. It's hard if you weren't born there." for a second, she thought she saw a flicker of resent in Lydia's bright eyes, but as soon as it had came, it was gone.

"Tell me about the clans more. It seems so interesting. So much better than my life." she meowed bitterly. Heatherstream looked at Snowflash. They had upset her.

"I'm sorry Lydia. It's a terrible thing your mate died. He sounded lovely." she meowed. Lydia shook her off.

"Just… forget it. Follow me." she muttered as she stalked away. Heatherstream backed up closer to Snowflash.

"the poor thing. She must miss her friends terribly! Her mate died, her kits are lost. Her parents dead. And none of her friends are speaking to her. maybe we could take her to ThunderClan? She seemed so interested in the clans. Maybe she likes the idea of cats always being there for you, never leaving. And if they do leave or die, there are always more." she sighed. "Please. Let's take her back with us! Please?" Snowflash groaned.

"No way! Her heart belongs here in the twoleg place. It's all she's known." Heatherstream's lip wobbled.

"Fine. I just… I can't imagine living like her." she whispered, burying her face in Snowflash's long white fur. She felt his long whiskers brush her head.

"Me either, Heatherstream. Me either."

~oOo~

"Here we are. The SkyClan gorge! I told you we'd make it." Lydia meowed smugly. Heatherstream stepped closer to the edge of the gorge. There were tons of rocks. The whole thing was made of rocks! but there were little holes in the rocks too. She figured they were dens for SkyClan, but for a predator who didn't know that a clan of cats lived here, it would be nothing but a hole to them. There was a tiny stream at the edge of the gorge which led to a large forest.

"We made it!" she whispered. Snowflash grinned. "We aren't failures!" he chuckled. Lydia laughed.

"Well, I think I'll be on my way now, clan cats. Farewell-" "NO!" Heatherstream yelped. She didn't want to say goodbye to the friendly, motherly she cat just yet.

"Heatherstream. SkyClan will not welcome a loner. You two are clan cats, and you Heatherstream are kin of Firestar. If what you told me is true, then they will welcome you with open paws." Lydia reasoned.

Heatherstream stepped up. "And they will welcome the loner that saved and guided us here." she meowed just as fiercely. "Lydia we owe you much. Please join us." she begged. Snowflash nodded.

Lydia scanned her amber eyes over the two cats. "Very well. But I will not push their hospitality." she warned. Heatherstream squealed and dragged the two cats to the camp.

"Let's go save the clans!" Snowflash rolled his eyes, and Lydia looked at the gorge happily. They trekked down the steep and rocky ledge. Suddenly, Snowflash yelped.

"What is it, Snowflash?" Lydia meowed concerned. The ThunderClan tom was licking his paw rapidly. Heatherstream hustled to her friend. She scented blood. She twisted her head back and forth, searching for the source.

There!

A sharp rock jutted out from the large rocks. "Snowflash." she sighed. the tom paused licking for a while to look at her.

"My paw hurts!" he announced. Lydia smiled. "Your pad is ripped. SkyClan has a medicine cat, right?" she checked.

"Of course we do." Heatherstream spun around to see a whole patrol of SkyClan cats. The leader, a silvery she cat glared down at her. "And who are you?"

**The allegiances will be right up! Today's poll was submitted by GardevoirLove4ever! Have a Snowflash plushie!**

**If you could meet any warrior cat, who would it be?**

**Thanks for bearing with my bad writing!**

**~Swanie**


	22. SkyClan Allegiances

**Note: These allegiances have NOTHING to do with ****SkyClan's Destiny****. Even if this is after ****SkyClan's Destiny**** the allegiances are as I make them. So Billystorm, Lichenfur and other people are here. But Tangle is cuz I love him.**

**S K Y C L A N A L L E G I A N C E S**

Leader: Moonstar ~8 lives

Deputy: Frosttalon

Medicine Cat: Honeywhisker A: Starlight

Warriors: Sparrowpelt

Cherrytail

Butterflynose A: Waterpaw

Mistybreeze A: Blackpaw

Lilacsky

Heathershine

Frostflower

Falconswoop A: Owlpaw

Patchpelt

Blackshadow A: Buzzardpaw

Swimstream

Petalnose A: Breakingpaw

Cloverwhisker

Nightwind A: Lightpaw

Thunderstrike

Bluefeather

Mistygorge A: Palepaw

Heartcloud A: Smallpaw

Rockshade Tincloud

Whiteberry

Hawkstorm

Silverwing

Nightblaze

Beechtail

Firestorm

Salmonleap

Queens: Sagepetal- Mudkit, Jadekit

Whitepelt- Icekit, Laurelkit

Elders: Rosestream

Tangle

Pinetail

**These are the allegiances! Happy New Years if I don't update by then, which I probably won't cause I have like 4 other stories to update. :)**

**~Swanie**


	23. Sky's Gorge

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Keep it up!**

**Leopardmask:**** yea. Sorry. But remember. she's just as old as Firestar and Graystripe are, so she's pretty old. :)**

**Nightfur:**** sorry for the typos!**

**Cinder:**** agains, sorry for the typos! and this has NOTHING to do with ****SkyClan's Destiny****. Sorry.**

**WarriorsRULE:**** haha, i didn't! I'm so proud. ;)**

**LionJayDoveLVR99:**** there was a chapter before it though!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** lol! I would throw giant hard candies at Tigerstar, yelling at him to fix my plumbing. My brother broke the handle of the toilet in my basement. :(**

**tiep0h:**** surprise! I told you I would write the Ravenpaw story. I extended the idea a bit, but I hope you like it. It's called ****After the Clans**** people. check it out! please?**

**Snowflash:**** haha, Sagepetal's a psycho? hm… IDEA!**

**Sky Fighter:**** haha, Happy New Years! I like Mothwing too. She's not one of my top 10 favorite cats, but the whole StarClan thing pisses me off. Excuse my language. I get pretty street mouthed when i get mad.**

**Thymecloud of ThunderClan:**** sorry. I thought 2 queens was enough.**

**warriorcrazy:**** right back at cha! :D**

**Suntalon:**** is he? I didn't notice. Secrets have not yet been revealed. Read on!**

**Bluestar710: ****haha, thanks! I can't wait to read your stories!**

**To the story! Wow, I got lots of reviews! Yay!**

Chapter 20

"Answer me!" the sleek, silvery she cat commanded. She was a silvery black she cat with a white moon like mark on her fore head and violet eyes. Heatherstream's gaze darted to Snowflash. He shrugged.

"I am Heatherstream and this is Snowflash. We come from ThunderClan. And this is our guide, Lydia. Without here, we could have never come this close to completing out mission." she meowed formally. The leader's eyes narrowed. Her dark violet gaze never left hers, but when it did, it darted to Snowflash and Lydia burning them down with her stare.

"Very well. You all may come to our camp." the leader meowed. She looked at a black tom with lighter streaks. "Blackshadow, finish the patrol." she ordered. Blackshadow nodded and led the patrol away. The she cat flicked her tail for them to follow.

"Follow me." she meowed as she carefully made her way down the gorge. Heatherstream's ears burned as the silver she cat jogged further and further down while the 3 cats lagged behind.

"Come on now! Hurry up! We want those pads fixed, do we?" the cat called. Heatherstream rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe we are taking orders from her! We don't even know her name!" she exclaimed.

Lydia glared at her. "Patience, Heatherstream. We must treat her with respect. We need her trust to complete the mission." the black she cat explained. "Be careful how you act and what you say."

She glanced at Snowflash, making sure he understood. His clear blue eyes rolled.

"Got it." he huffed.

"Hurry!" the black and silver leader called.

As they finally made it to the bottom, the she cat introduced herself. "I am Moonstar, leader of SkyClan. This is my camp. First you will treat your pads, then explain this mission to me." Heatherstream's blood boiled.

"Sorry. That is classified. With the will of StarClan." she meowed boldly. At the corner, she saw Lydia groan inwardly. Moonstar's violet gaze flashed to her.

"You. Loner. I've seen you around. I must say, you seem pretty decent. Never straying into out grounds, respecting our borders. I've seen your hunting crouch. A little different from ours, but all the same. If you can catch it, you are considered useful." the black she cat narrowed her eyes.

"My hunting moves are used for high terrain. I was taught to hunt rabbits and voles. You were trained to hunt in this gorge." she growled defensively. Moonstar raised her eyebrows. After a moment of silence, she spoke.

"Very well. You seem like a strong cat, Lydia. Would you like to become a clan cat?" Moonstar offered.

Lydia's eyes widened. Heatherstream's spirits soared. Why didn't she think of this earlier! Lydia would be perfect in a clan, maybe not the 4 lake clans, but maybe SkyClan!

_Say yes, Lydia! Please!_ she prayed. "No." the light brown tabby's heart fell. Lydia stared levelly at Moonstar, her amber gaze unwavering.

"Really? Okay. Maybe once you get a taste of clan life, you will say yes. You know, SkyClan was once shattered. Lost to the twoleg place as loners, rouges and kittypets. We are not all of pure blood, though our heart lies with SkyClan and the gorge." Lydia listened politely.

"I'm sorry, Moonstar. No." the sleek leader sighed. "Oh well. Fine. Let's get you to Honeywhisker and Starlight, our medicine cats." Moonstar padded to a small den by a steady stream with tiny plants growing around it. The medicine den.

"Honeywhisker? Starlight?" Moonstar called. A silvery tabby she cat with brilliant green eyes padded out from behind the den.

"Moonstar! Always a pleasure to see you! And who are these cats?" she nodded to Snowflash. "That one has an infection on his pads." Moonstar eyed a bashful Snowflash.

"They need their pads checked. They are from ThunderClan. Except the black she cat. She's a loner." the medicine cat nodded understanding.

"Hello there. Take a rest by those moss nest. I'll get the proper herbs." and the she cat shuffled away to the back of the den.

Heatherstream, Snowflash and Lydia settled on amazingly soft and good smelling moss. The den smelled like fresh herbs and berries. The streamy trickled daintily outside, causing the cats to feel like heaven.

"Here." the medicine cat dropped some herbs on the stone floor. She turned to Snowflash. "You first." she commanded. She took the white tom's right forepaw gently and looked at it with sympathy.

"Oh, you are a softpaw. Here is some marigold. It is already infected, but these should do some good." she meowed as she crunched up the leaves. She spat them onto a large oak leaf and started to spread it on Snowflash.

"I am Starlight, by the way. Honeywhisker's out picking herbs. We are running low after our latest outbreak of greencough. We are fine though. No lost cats." she smiled. "I only got my full name recently, and Honeywhisker says that I am very good at my work." she blushed. "Here's your paw back." she meowed to Snowflash. Then she looked at Heatherstream. "You next." she meowed. She extended her most run down paw and winced as the stinging pulp was plastered on her paw.

"StarClan sent you? I have only few words with them so far." she meowed softly. Heatherstream nodded.

"Yes, my father told me about-" she froze. "Wait. Do you know a Whitepelt here?" Starlight's eyes shone.

"Oh, yes! She only gave birth to 2 kits just a moon ago. After this, you may see her. Let me bind you paws first." and Starlight scuffled away to the den to find cobweb. When she was gone, Snowflash looked at her.

"Who's Whitepelt?" he asked curiously. Heatherstream rolled her eyes.

"Remember our trip to HollyClan, Snowflash? Remember Icefire and his kits, Archkit, Risingkit and Dovekit?" Snowflash nodded, not seeing where this was going. "Yes, and…"

"Icefire was once a SkyClan cat, and Whitepelt was his sister. He wanted me to tell Whitepelt that he's happy in HollyClan, and he has kits." she stood up abruptly only to gasp with the sudden pain in her paws.

"Dear StarClan, Heatherstream! Sit down!" snapped Lydia. There is plenty of time for old memories later! Your pads are half dead, and you are practically asleep on your paws." Heatherstream started to argue, only to be interrupted by faint snoring. Her heather blue eyes shot to a sleeping Snowflash. She huffed and plopped down.

"Fine. I'll wait." she snorted. Then she glared at a smug Lydia. "You're thankful Snowflash has the attention span of a beetle!" she snapped. Lydia smirked.

"Sorry, sweetie. You mess with me, you fell down the gorge." Lydia's amber eyes burned into hers. The light brown tabby shifted uncomfortably, then shrugged it off.

"Here are the cobwebs!" Starlight sang as she wrapped Heatherstream and Snowflash' paws up. Then she looked at Lydia. "How about you, Lydia. You need herbs?" the black she cat's eyes widened.

"Oh, no thank you. My paws are used to this type of terrain." Starlight studied the loner carefully then nodded.

"I'll make sure Honeywhisker knows what's going on." then the silver medicine cat left them to rest.

~oOo~

"No, Honeywhisker, it's fine. Remember I had green cough last moon? It's just aftermath." Heatherstream lazily opened her heather blue eyes to see a blurry tom and a golden tabby talking.

"No, Hawkstorm, you must take these herbs. I am a medicine cat, and you will do what i say." the golden cat snapped good naturally.

_That must be the other medicine cat, Honeywhisker_. Heatherstream realized. _And the tom must be Hawstorm_.

"Honeywhisker, save the herbs for someone who really needs them! Jadekit is a little feverish! She might need it!" Heatherstream furrowed her eyebrows. The tom didn't sound sick. maybe Honeywhisker wasn't such a good medicine cat after all.

"Hawkstorm. Jadekit had a little bit of shrew stuck in her throat! I got it out yesterday. Sh'e still new to eating meat. She doesn't have a fever!" Honeywhisker insisted. A moment of silence.

"Fine. But if anyone else needs them, I'm not taking anymore." Hawkstorm forfeited. "Thank you. This should be your last dose. You were by far the sickest of the lot." Heatherstream chuckled. She could tell the medicine cat was totally relieved to not have to put up with the tom anymore.

"Well, excuse me if all other warriors were taken up! I wanted to help my clan, is that so bad?" Hawkstorm sighed. Honeywhisker pushed him out the den.

"No, in fact, you could be a good warrior and spend the day doing patrols. How about that?" Honeywhisker meowed cheekily. Hawkstorm rolled his eyes.

"My pleasure." he meowed sarcastically, and as he headed out, she groggily stood up.

Honeywhisker froze at the sight of the ThunderClan cat awakening. "Oh! Heatherstream, hello, Starlight has told me all about you!" Honeywhisker meowed happily. Heatherstream's eyes widened. She was staring at Hawkstorm.

The SkyClan tom had the most striking dark brown tabby pelt and the sharpest stripes. His black tipped tail looked so soft and flexible. And best of all, his dark, watery blue gaze bore into hers as she watched him.

"Oh, yes. I… er, I need to see Whitepelt." she stammered as she unwillingly tore her gaze from the SkyClan warrior to face Honeywhisker.

"Oh, yes. Starlight mentioned that. Well, the nursery is just up some rocks." the golden medicine cat meowed. She heard Hawkstorm snicker.

"Great directions, Honeywhisker." he smirked. Heatherstream ogled at his gorgeous smirk. His lips faintly showed his teeth, which were sharp and cloud white. "I'll show her to the nursery, Honeywhisker." Hawkstorm offered.

Honeywhisker nodded. "Very well, Hawkstorm. I'll be watching out for your friends." she meowed to me. I nodded and followed Hawkstorm out of the den. The headed into the early sunlight, their pelts brushing occasionally.

_Great StarClan, he even smells wonderful!_ she gushed.

"Are your pads okay?" Hawkstorm meowed as they stopped at the bottom of the gorge wall. She gulped as she faced the tall hill. Rocks. Were. Everywhere. The whole thing was made of rock!

"I… I don't know if I could climb that." she squeaked. Hawkstorm looked at her, his dark blue eyes burning a hole in her head.

"Show me your pads." he commanded. She blushed madly. "I don't think thats such a-" Hawkstorm sighed.

"Please, Heatherstream?" her heart jumped. It was the first time he had said her name!

"Fine. But don't laugh. They're pretty torn up." she admitted. Hawkstorm nodded. "I promise." and she showed him her raw pads. His expression stayed still as he examined her paws.

"Soft pads." he mumbled. Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she growled. "I thought you promised-" Hawkstorm shook his head.

"No, that's the term SkyClan cats use for cats with pink, soft pads. Soft pads." Heatherstream's jaws shaped into an 'O' Then she blushed a darker shade of red.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I thought you were insulting me. Now I think about it, Starlight used that term for Snowflash's pads last night." she meowed quickly. She smacked herself mentally. _Heatherstream, you fool! He promised!_

Hawkstorm leaned towards her. "I promised, didn't I?" his breath smelled like the kind of mornings where everything is covered in dew after last night's rain. She nodded meekly and he turned away. "Well, obviously you cannot climb this." he meowed, dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh." she drawled. Hawkstorm shot her an amused glance. Her heart raced. What would he do now? Would he carry her up there? She flinched slightly. Ew, gross! She had morning stench! She hadn't groomed herself in a day! Not presentable, nope!

"I'll go up and get her." he concluded. He smirked sideways at her. "Unless some amazing miracle StarClan has bestowed on us and you want me to carry you up there." she froze for a heartbeat. Then relaxed.

"You wish." she snorted. Hawkstorm shrugged. "Well, wait here. Not that you would risk going anywhere." he glanced at her paws. She blushed and shuffled them. He leaped up the rocks, heading for one of the higher caves. Suddenly, he disappeared from sight.

Heatherstream's heart ached. It was the first time since she met Hawkstorm that they had been separated. But of course he probably didn't care at all. He wouldn't spent time mooning over a she cat like me. No real skill or purpose or-

"Hi Heatherstream!" a familiar voice chirped. She slowly spun around to see Lydia bouncing towards her. "Lovely territory, isn't it? Why are you just standing here, staring at the sky?" she smirked. Heatherstream rolled her eyes.

"I'm waiting for Hawkstorm. He's getting Whitepelt for me." she explained. Lydia nodded.

"Well, have fun! I met a new friend!" she gushed. Heatherstream raised her eyebrows.

"Really now?" she mused. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no Heatherstream. I think you know that this particular cat is so young, he can be my son! I had a mate, remember?" her voice cracked. Heatherstream's eyes widened. She remembered. Lydia hadn't told the name of her former mate, but all she knew was that he left Lydia for another she cat. A more skilled, more talented she cat.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I forgot. I guess that…" Lydia's smile returned.

"You're busy mooning over Hawkstorm!" as she tried to protest, Lydia flicked her tail. "Nuh uh. Don't deny it, Heatherstream. I know love when i see it." she smirked at an inside joke. Lydia glanced up at the rocks.

"I'd better be going. I know you'll want to spent time with Hawkstorm!" she smiled.

"Heatherstream. I go Whitepelt!" the brown tabby tom panted. She turned to see a pure, fluffy white she cat with blue eyes bounce down the rocks.

"Hello there!" Whitepelt meowed happily. "Hawkstorm said you wanted to talk to me?" Heatherstream nodded.

"Whitepelt. I have been on a journey for about a moon now, and one of my first stops was another clan called HollyClan." Whitepelt's eyes fogged.

"I think I recall a HollyClan, but I don't seem to remember…" the she cat stammered. Heatherstream raised her eyes.

"Well, HollyClan sure remembers you. Remember Icefire, you brother?" Whitepelt's eyes widened.

"My brother. Yes, of course. HollyClan. He left me and everything for that Ivyshine, am I correct?" she meowed softly. Heatherstream looked at Lydia who stared at her with a worried expression that said, 'this is not going well'. The light brown tabby she cat rolled her eyes.

"Well he wanted me to tell you that he's happy where he is. He misses you, and he has kits of his own now!" she meowed brightly. Whitepelt's dark eyes dimmed even more at this news.

"What are the kit's names?" she meowed testily. Heatherstream's ears lay flat. This wasn't going to well. Quote, Lydia.

"Risingkit, Archkit and Dovekit." Whitepelt closed her pretty blue eyes. When she opened them, a new emotion flickered across.

"That's great! I have kits too! Mudkit! Laurelkit!" she yowled to the nursery. 2 tiny faces peeked from the ledge. One was a black tom with dark brown flecks. Mudkit, most likely. Then a pale gray she cat with light violet eyes. Laurelkit.

"Mommy?" Laurelkit called. Whitepet beckoned them to come down. The two kits squealed happily as the bounced down the rocks.

Heatherstream's heart would falter every time a rock threatened to roll away under the kit's paws. She looked at Hawkstorm who was watching the kits in amusement.

"Isn't this dangerous?" she squeaked. Hawkstorm smirked at her. It didn't help her relaxation goal.

"Would Whitepelt be asking them to climb down if it was dangerous?" he quizzed her. She pouted her lip and her eyes darkened.

Mudkit and Laurelkit finally skid down to a stop, facing Whitepelt. "Mommy!" cheered Laurelkit. The white queen smiled lovingly at her kits.

"Heatherstream. This is Mudkit," the black and brown tom. "and Laurelkit!" the gray she cat. Lydia smiled at the kits, who smiled back, exposing tiny sharp teeth.

Whitepelt grazed her tail over the kits' heads in admiration. She refused to face Heatherstream as she meowed, "tell Icefire that i'm happy about Risingkit, Archkit and Dovekit. Please send my regards." and the she cat started to trek up the hill again.

After the queen and kits disappeared behind the den, Heatherstream turned to find Hawkstorm and Lydia staring at each other. Heatherstream blinked and poked Lydia.

"Er. Lydia? Lydia, i think that we should get back to Honeywhisker." Lydia tore her gaze from Hawkstorm's and nodded faintly.

"Yes, we should get back." and Lydia padded back to the medicine den in silence.

**That was an extra long chapter! Yay! So, love triangle? hm… not everything is what it seems. That's all the spoiler you guys deserve! BUT, i will give you guys spoilers IF you give me at least 14 reviews! Cause that's how old I will be in about a month and 6 days! 14 years baby!**

**Today's poll was submitted byFluttersong! Whooo! Anyway, here it is!**

**If you created a book about a pack of wolves, what would you name it?**

**~Swanie**


	24. You Belong With Me

**Okay! 11 reviews, that's not bad! But I really want at least 14 reviews! And this time, I mean it! 14 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** yes, I made them up, but only because I didn't really like the SkyClan cats Erin Hunter made. I know, It ruined the whole thing. :'(**

**WarriorsRULE:**** Haha, of course I know that wolves howl!**

**Suntalon:**** aww! Thank you!**

**Dragonclaw11:**** Ooh, ThunderPack is an interesting name…**

**Leopardmask:**** haha, I know. I don't like logging in if your only going to read like one story!**

**Eclipsesong:**** no, Moonstar was made by some other cat. Sorry. And congratulations! I do remember you submitting Honeywhisker for ****Dark Rose****!**

**theVampLuvr1:**** haha, thanks! You don't like spoilers? Well, fine.**

**tiep0h:**** haha, love Charlie the Unicorn!**

**Icethroat21:**** lol, I always get off topic. It happens all the time!**

**(No name):**** sorry, I know I should fix the spelling. I need a BETA.**

**Sky Fighter:**** i am street mouthed some times. BUT NOT ANYMORE BECAUSE OF MY STUPID BRACES! oops. I guess I am still street mouthed. XD**

**To the story!**

Chapter 21

"Hey! Hawkstorm!" Heatherstream yowled racing towards the tabby tom. Hawkstorm swirled around, a smile lighting his gaze. She bounced to the top eagerly, resisting the urge to tend to her pads. They were healing well, just a bit sore. But she couldn't let that get in the way of the tour Hawkstorm was supposed to give her!

"Hi Heatherstream!" Hawkstorm's blue gaze rested on her paws. His gorgeous blue orbs darkened. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping on those, not bouncing around camp with them?" he meowed disapprovingly. Heatherstream's spirits dampened a tiny bit.

"I wanted that tour. Remember, I'm on a quest, and I need to know the territory!" she insisted. Hawkstorm's eyes widened.

"And can you tell me what that quest is all about?" he smirks. Her gaze doesn't falter. But she giggles.

"No way, Hawkstorm! It's top secret by StarClan!" she grinned. Hawkstorm's eyes glinted. "Well we can't argue with StarClan, can we?" he meowed ominously. Heatherstream rolls her eyes.

"Let's get to that tour." she urged him. Hawkstorm glanced at her pads unsure. She sighed. "Honeywhisker treated them earlier. I can go!" she insisted. The brown tabby tom pondered for a moment. They exhaled deeply.

"Fine. But if you feel any pain, tell me, okay?" he meowed. She nodded, her heart pounding.

"I promise!" she meowed enthusiastically. Hawkstorm nodded and led her to the foot of the gorge. He looked up and meowed gravely, "Are you sure those pads are ready for climbing?"

~oOo~

"Are you sure you want to go on?" Hawkstorm checked. Heatherstream panted. Her pads stung with the pain of the climb. Yes, she had climbed the gorge. And she didn't regret it. Okay, her pads were raw and bruised but Hawkstorm made up for it by giving her the tour. He had shown her the warriors den, the elders den, the nursery with Whitepelt, Laurelkit and Mudkit, and the apprentice den. But Hawkstorm said he wanted to show her one more thing.

"Maybe we should get back, and cure your pads." the brown tabby tom suggested, though Heatherstream knew he didn't want to. She smirked.

"No, Hawkstorm. The pain isn't great. Let's go." she lied. Hawkstorm sighed and put his tail on her shoulder.

"Heatherstream, I really don't like that you keep persisting for the tour. After this, we are sending you back to the medicine den, and that's it! We will finish the tour when your pads are okay." he meowed truthfully. When the light brown she cat didn't respond, he added, "I promise." Heatherstream seethed slightly.

"Okay. But remember you promised." she reminded him. She hated throwing herself at him, but he had this… this charm. It made her keep wanting to come back! She couldn't explain it.

_It's like destiny, _she thought.

"I absolutely promise." Hawkstorm smiled, his blue eyes shining. "Now, let's go." Heatherstream's eyes widened. "Where are we going?" she meowed enthusiastically. Her legs were all jttery, she couldn't wait for the secret place Hawkstorm was going to show her.

"It's by far the most special place in SkyClan. I will show it to you, only because you are on a mission with the will of StarClan." Heatherstream held her breath.

"It's that special?" she whispered. Hawkstorm smirked. "Yes. Consider yourself privileged." Heatherstream rolled her eyes.

"Funny. Let's get going, before I die of anxiety." she meant it as sarcasm, but she honestly was curious. What was this place Hawkstorm declared as 'super special'?

He led her up some more rocks. The path was thin, like a mousetail. She dared to look down, and almost fainted at the sight. They were trekking above the river! She breathed heavily.

_One slip and I'm down there for good!"_ she whimpered in her head. She took a deep breath and raced over to Hawkstorm. She trailed behind him, panting to keep up. Every sharp rock her paws hit, forced her to wince with pain. It was like a fire burning on her soft pads. She faintly groaned with each pawstep and sucked in air to get rid of the flames. After a while, she couldn't take it anymore!

She paused for a heartbeat to check on her paws. _Just a little peek. I should see what's making it hurt so much._ She thought and took a swift look at her paws. She squeaked with alarm. Hawkstorm suddenly stiffened, spinning around, his blue eyes alight with anxiety. "What happened!" he gasped. Heatherstream quickly stomped her paw on the ground. She flinched visibly. She cursed herself.

"I uh, almost fell of. A rock fell from under me, sorry!" she meowed quickly. Hawkstorm narrowed his eyes.

"Heatherstream, hurry up. We're almost there." she nodded vigorously, attempting to hide her injury. She raced after Hawkstorm after that. Soon, they were at a dead end.

"Er. Hawkstorm, we don't-" the handsome brown tabby tom cut her off with a wave of his tail. He searched the wall. When he found what he was looking for, his bright blue eyes sparked. "Here!" he instructed. He nosed a cat sized crevice at the edge of the wall. It was about 2 foxlengths high, and widen enough that Heatherstream was surprised they didn't see it sooner. She looked harder and realized why it seemed invisible until Hawkstorm spotted it. It completely blended in with the jagged rocks and jutting stones. The darkness of the entrance seemed like a dim shadow of another rock! _Clever,_ she mused as she padded into the cave.

At first there was nothing. A dim gray. Suddenly, as she looked up, her eyes widened to the truth. Moss covered the walls like a blanket. It sparkled like dew in the morning, and shone like individual stars! She saw that little drips of rain slowly fell to the ground below. It was almost as beautiful as the lake back home in the sunset.

Almost.

Heatherstream basked in the beauty of the cave, her eyes studying every single blade of moss, every sparkle. She just couldn't take it all in at once. She felt a huff of warm breath on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She spun and faced Hawkstorm wide eyed.

"Hawkstorm, this place is amazing! It truly is, special secret!" she laughed with glee. Hawkstorm nodded.

"This is the Whispering Cave. Previously the Shining Cave. It's where our medicine cats meet to share tongues with StarClan." Heatherstream raised her eyes and scented the air. It was true. She smelled a trace of Honeywhisker and Starlight on a dry spot at the end of the cavern. She turned to Hawkstorm of seemed smaller. What? Then she noticed the fog coming out of his mouth. She cocked her head.

"Hawkstorm, you seem a little off. Are you okay?" she meowed softly. The tom looked at her for a moment, the laughed, strong and loud. Between his guffaws, he managed to choke out words.

"Don't you… notice… Heatherstream?… It's… as cold as… leaf bare… here!" he snickered. Heatherstream pricked her ears. Oh.

Her fur had stood up, and she felt goosebumps on her arms. She had been too captivated by the beauty of the cave, she hadn't noticed the downside of it. The coldness and the lonely chill.

Too captivated by the beauty.

She shook her head and turned to her shivering friend. She smiled, her heather blue eyes friendly. "Thank you Hawkstorm. I will remember this day forever. I am so glad I could see this." she indicated to the cave around her. The moss sparkled bright as ever. Then she turned to Hawkstorm. She nodded.

"Let's go." and the two cats left the cave, leaving the Whispering Cave to it's loneliness and cold air in peace.

~oOo~

"Okay, no more climbing gorges for now on, Heatherstream. Just don't do it anymore." grumbled Honeywhisker. Heatherstream sighed as the medicine cat plastered more poultice on her throbbing paws.

"How many times will I say it, Honeywhisker! I'm sorry, but…" her gaze fell. "my only intent was the mission. I had to put my own troubles aside for the quest." she saw Honeywhisker raise an eyebrow as she wrapped up the marigold.

"Very well. Just rest for a day or two before finishing the tour, okay?" Heatherstream shook her head.

"I've seen enough, thanks." she meowed apologetically.

Honeywhisker gave a brisk nod and sauntered out of the den. Heatherstream winced as she tried to move her paws. The familiar, but not so familiar flash of pain shot through her legs, up her shoulder muscles. When the electric flash ended, she sighed. No matter how many times she hurt, she would never get used to the fire that would heat up ever time she even faintly moved her feet.

"Hey Heatherstream!" Snowflash panted. His bright blue eyes were alight with excitement and anxiety. She smirked at her friend's expression.

"Where's the fire, Snowflash?" she meowed, careful not to rustle her paws. The white tom looked at her funny. "Never mind." she meowed. She rolled her eyes. Only Snowflash wouldn't get Hawkstorm's joke.

"Tonight's the Gathering! Our first over SkyClan Gathering!" Snowflash cheered, jumping up and down. Heatherstream shot up, then winced roughly at the sudden shock in her paws. "How… how are you healed so much you can prance around on sharp rocks?" she complained. Snowflash stopped dancing, a hint of bitterness inching into his voice.

"Oh. Well, unlike you, Lydia and I stayed in the den the whole day while you went off with Hawkstorm." he muttered. Heatherstream looked at her raw and red paws.

"Snowflash, I'm sorry. I know that what-" the white warrior shrugged and flicked his tail dismissively.

"Naw, Heatherstream. It's okay. You guys seem pretty good together! You should give him a shot." he smiled. Heatherstream raised her eyes suspiciously.

"Snowflash. What's the matter?" she meowed slowly. The white tom blushed madly.

"Well. There's-there's th-this she-she cat. I-I kind of like her the way you like Hawkstorm." he stammered. Heatherstream's eyes widened. A tiny flicker of her heart dropped, but the rest was happy.

"Oh, Snowflash! That's wonderful! Who is she?" she meowed, delighted. Snowflash looked outside.

"Her names is Silverwing. She's Beechtail's brother. You know, Lydia's friend." he murmured bashfully.

Heatherstream forced a grin. "Snowflash, that's great! Go for her." she meowed happily. The white tom's embarrassed face morphed into a genuine grin.

"Really, Heatherstream? That's great! I thought you would be mad, or something-" anger flared inside of her.

"Why in StarClan would I be mad? Just go for her, okay?" she snapped. Snowflash looked shocked at her for a moment, the shrugged. "If you say so." then he left.

Heatherstream lay back on her moss bed. She gazed outside the den wistfully. She felt lonelier than ever.

Suddenly, Whitepelt raced by with her two kits! Heatherstream moved her head for a better view. She smiled at the sight of Whitepelt's-

Wait.

Heatherstream pricked her ears to listen to the kit's conversation.

"Come here, Laurelkit! You can't catch this!" teased the kit. The gray she cat rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming to get you!" she threatened and started to race after the tom. Whitepelt smiled at the kits.

"Okay! Laurelkit! Icekit! Come on, let's go back to the nursery. We have a Gathering tonight, we want to be awake, right?" the two kits bobbed the heads.

"Yes, Momma!" they both meowed and raced towards the nursery.

Heatherstream scrambled to her paws, ignoring the pain and watched the little tom race Laurelkit up the gorge.

Icekit.

What happened to Mudkit? Which was the real kit? And why did Whitepelt lie about it?

Heatherstream frowned and trotted back to her nest. She should sleep on it.

~oOo~

"Let all cats gather underneath Sky Rock for the Gathering!" Moonstar yowled.

Heatherstream dragged herself to the foot of the rock. Her gaze darted around, searching for Snowflash, Lydia or Hawkstorm. She only saw Snowflash, padding next to a sleek silver she cat with soft white dapples and pretty blue eyes. Silverwing.

Heatherstream opened her jaws to call Snowflash, but then something darted at the corner of her eye. She slowly dragged her gaze away from Snowflash and Silverwing to find a familiar brown tabby pelt and an even more familiar black pelt slinking away into the shadows.

Heatherstream narrowed her gaze and followed the two cats. The Gathering wouldn't start for a while. She had time.

She slinked past the SkyClan cats and trailed after the two cats. They turned a corner up the path. Headed for the Whispering Cave.

Heatherstream watched them trek up the gorge faster than she and Hawkstorm did. They leaped amazingly fast, rock after rock. Boulder after boulder.

She slowly placed her paw on a rock. She smiled in relief. There was no pain. She started to trek faster up the hill. The pain only pinched, not like last time.

She flew up the rocks, and finally she was at the crevice. She squeezed past and spied on the cats inside.

"This place is beautiful. Even more beautiful than how I imagined it." the black cat gushed. The other cat snorted.

"Beauty is only its cover. It's what's under these walls of filthy moss that we need. That's why we are here." The black cat rolled her eyes.

"Do you think everyone would fit in here during the attack?" she asked curiously. The tom shrugged. They'll have to. We'll see."

Heatherstream squeaked. The two cat's heads spun around, their glares aimed right at her.

**Haha! Long chapter! Yay!**

**Anyway, last poll didn't show up, so here is it is. Again, submitted by Sky Fighter!**

**What is your New Year's resolution?**

**~Swanie**


	25. Surprise

**I love your reviews sooo much! Keep p the work! Seriously, without reviews, I wouldn't have the will to keep going with this story…**

**Here are my lovely review replies to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Dragonclaw11:**** Haha. Well here's a SPOILER! Don't read if you don't want spoilers. Here it is. The Icekit Mudkit thing is a little side mystery. It's not a BIG mystery. Am I being vague? Too bad, I'm not giving away any more. NO! I think I have said too much! NOOOOO! *goes off to jump off a cliff***

**Sky Fighter:**** Yea, what's with Heatherstream? Good spy. NOT! Anyway, I don't know about the BETA thing. I really hate updating slowly. I just hate it. Sorry. I don't know. I'll PM you if I change my mind. :P**

**Eclipsesong:**** Love triangles are so funny. I don't know, I'm a weird person.**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** hmm. I didn't really think of that. Interesting.**

**Suntalon:**** Thank you! Suspension is a great way to hook the readers.**

**Warriors RULE:**** haha, all these weird pairings! AHH!**

**tiep0h:**** haha, that sounds like me. Too lazy to do anything but eat, sleep, write, type and watch the world go by. Like a hamster!**

**Fluttersong:**** Keep drawing! I promise you, if you keep drawing your feelings and inspiration, you will become an awesome artist! Take it from some one who knows! :P**

**Icethroat21:**** You have Pokemon White? My brother says he's still stuck on Diamond and Pearl. Sorry I don't know a lot about Pokemon, just the basics. *shrugs hopelessly***

**Goldenstar:**** cool name changing thing. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**(No Name)**** I don't know, what is the next poll?**

**Emmarox:**** okay, all right! Updating! Sheesh…**

**Sadie:**** no, I didn't base Hawkstorm on Blue. Sorry, I know they are kind of the same in personality, but they aren't based on each other. :D Hope that clears stuff up!**

**Sex Lover:**** Um. Please keep the weird comments to yourself.**

**To the story!**

Chapter 22

"Heatherstream! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Gathering!" Hawkstorm snapped fiercely. Heatherstream shrunk. She knew that she had caught Hawkstorm and the she cat doing something wrong, but she felt… _right_. Like she was meant to be here.

"I saw you taking her up here, and I…" she trailed off as the other she cat stepped out of the shadows.

"You should really stop point your nose into everything, Heatherstream. It'll be the death of you." she sneered. "I've seen too many destroyed by curiosity. You very well may be one of them." her amber eyes glittered suspiciously.

Heatherstream snarled, unsheathing her claws. "Lydia. Hawkstorm. What is going on! What about an attack? Why do you two know each other?" she exploded. The two cats exchanged glances swiftly, then stared at her.

"Dear, we have seen each other before. Hard to ignore another cat who treads the same territory as you." Lydia meowed obviously. Hawkstorm nodded, agreeing.

"Moonstar has not told you everything. We are expecting an attack form the Dark Forest, Moonstar sent us here to see if we can fit the whole of SkyClan in here for protection, since it is very hard to find." the tabby tom explained. Heatherstream softened. Of course! How could she think Hawkstorm would…

"Oh. I thought…" she shook her head and snorted. "It's silly." Lydia and Hawkstorm looked curiously at her.

"What did you think, Heatherstream?" Hawkstorm asked slowly. She blushed.

"I thought you guys were plotting against SkyClan. But I guess I'm wrong." she smiled weakly as Hawkstorm and Lydia shared small smiles.

"Heatherstream, silly. Why would we want to side with those mouse brains? They are probably too dumb to find their own paws." Lydia snickered. Hawkstorm glared at her, and the black she cat backed down. Heatherstream cocked her head. What was going on with these two?

Hawkstorm turned to her. "Heatherstream. You cannot tell anybody about this. Moonstar only intended me and Lydia to know about it, so you must keep your mouth shut." Hawkstorm penetrated her with his gorgeous ice blue eyes.

Wait. Ice blue? Hawkstorm had dark blue eyes. What in StarClan was going on?

As she was deep in thought, Heatherstream was knocked aside. Jerked back to reality, she shrieked. A dark figure loomed over her, it was too dark to make out a face. The only thing visible was a air of long, yellow fangs. Heatherstream's eyes widened in horror and she thrashed about helplessly. The light brown tabby glanced desperately at Hawkstorm and Lydia who stared at them with shocked eyes.

"Help me!" she cried as she battered her attacker. Hawkstorm's eyes narrowed. Then he stepped forward. She sighed in relief. Then her heart sank as he started to speak.

"What are you doing, Beechtail? I told you, not now! After the Gathering!" he hissed, his now ice blue eyes sparking anger.

Heatherstream stared harder at the figure on top of her, and saw a black tom with creamy brown flecks and leaf green eyes glaring at Hawkstorm.

"You don't control me." Beechtail sneered. Hawkstorm curled his lip in disgust and spat at the smaller tom. Beechtail ignored her and continued. "Anyway, he told me to come early. I was stopping by, and saw this she cat here, and decided that you could use some help." Heatherstream's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Who' he'? What is this?" she wailed. Beechtail snarled at the she cat under his claws.

"Quiet filth!" he sneered and slashed at her with outstretched claws. Heatherstream gasped at the pain, but took the advantage of the raised paw and slid from under the black and brown tom. Beechtail cursed and began to leap after her, but a dark figure knocked him out of the way.

"Stop it, Beechtail. She will be taken care of later. Get the others. We begin the attack earlier than planned." Beechtail glared at the older she cat, then leaped away to the exit, disappearing from sight.

Heatherstream turned back to the cats before her with narrowed eyes. "What is this?" she growled. Hawkstorm smirked. Her heart turned cold. The kind, awesome smirk that he had flashed at her once too many times before was now gone. Replaced by a cruel sneer on her once loved one's face.

"This is what you've been waiting for Heatherstream! It's why you were sent here by _StarClan_." Heatherstream shivered. Hawkstorm said the name of her ancestors with such menace and hate. Her heart turned to stone as her once friend bared his teeth in amusement. "This is the war."

~oOo~

Heatherstream wriggled under the weight of another cat named Thunderstrike. She was pinned down so she couldn't escape, but being the cat she was, she made endless attempts to get away.

She squirmed and whined under the tom, scraping his legs with her claws, still caged. Thunderstrike snarled at her. "Stop fussing you!" his dark amber eyes flashed anger at her. Heatherstream growled and thrashed harder.

"Let… me GO!" she wailed. A black tail was shoved into her mouth. Thunderstrike seethed at her.

"Stop trying to scream, and I'll remove my tail." he bargained. She sighed and nodded. The fur was starting to scratch her roof, and it was starting to tickle. The black and silver tom nodded and slowly removed his tail. She stayed silent, much to Thunderstrike's pleasure. "You are a good prisoner, are you?" he crooned. She nodded vigorously, not bothering to even open her mouth. The tom purred.

"That's good." he smiled. Then the grin faded. "Listen. When cats start to pile up, I want you to follow me so you don't get trampled. And don't get any funny ideas, or else I'll let my friends kill you before the battle even starts." Heatherstream sneered at the tom resentfully, but didn't speak. She lay quietly as cats started to appear from the shadows of the cave.

Soon, the Whispering Cave was halfway full, and Thunderstrike whispered, "Come with me now." he dragged her by the tail and headed outside. The moonlight shone on the two cats. Thunderstrike filched at the sudden light.

"Fox dung. Brighter than I thought." he mumbled. Heatherstream pricked her ears. Thunderstrike kept muttering.

"Guess Hawkfrost's not as smart as he thinks. 'The moon won't be so bright, we can still fight, my but!'" he growled. Heatherstream cocked her head and poked Thunderstrike. The black and silver tom spun around. "What?" he snarled. Heatherstream shrunk back slightly, then regained posture.

"Did you say, Hawkfrost? I think you are mistaken. It's Hawkstorm, or are you too dumb to remember your own clanmate's names?" she meowed in an annoying polite way. Thunderstrike fumed and hissed.

"I am NOT mistaken, you little pest! I did mean, Hawkfrost. Hawkstorm is just the body he's using!" he meowed triumphantly. Heatherstream widened her eyes.

"Really? I guess you do know one thing. I bet you don't know what other bodies are being used." she prodded. the black and silver tom bristled. His amber eyes darkened with anger. His claws unsheathed and flexed. For a heartbeat, Heatherstream thought that the Dark Forest tom was going to rip her eyes out, but fortunately, he didn't.

"Listen here, clan cat. I don't know what drove you to think that I'm that stupid, but I can assure you that I do know all the bodies, and all the cats in the Dark Forest, so don't think different!" he snapped. Heatherstream rolled her eyes.

"What drove me to think you're so dumb? Hm, where should I start?" Thunderstrike's eyes bulged, and he raised a paw to strike her. Heatherstream screamed and darted past him. The black and silver tom cursed and shot after her yowling, "PRISONER ESCAPE!" tons of cats peeked out of the Whispering Cave and winced at the sudden light. Their eyes widened in anger as Heatherstream skirted away from the raging tom's path.

As the light brown tabby she cat panted while trying to race down the gorge, Thunderstrike was in pursuit. She leaped from rock to rock, boulder to boulder, until an unseen jagged rock stabbed her only half healed pad. She yowled in agony and fell to the rocks. She went tumbling down the hill, scraping her body viciously as Thunderstrike laughed at her from behind. Heatherstream wailed as she finally landed on solid ground. She groaned as she tried to lift herself up. Nothing was broken, but her skin was raw from the stabs and scratches, including a ripped and bleeding claw. She was terribly sore. She turned around and saw the Gathering cats just a little further. She opened her jaws to yowl, then heard a crunching noise.

She spun around quickly to see a patrol of Dark Forest cats racing to her, their claws extended glinting in the moonlight. Heatherstream gasped and yowled as loud as she could muster.

"DARK FOREST IS ATTACKING! HELP!" she saw the SkyClan cats turn in her direction and scream at the sight of their own cats racing down the hill, about to attack the injured she cat.

"You little piece of fox dung!" a dark brown tabby tom roared. "You will die!" and he pounced at her, aiming extremely long claws at her heart…

**Ooh! Cliffie! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And today's poll was submitted by Icethroat21! Whohoo! Have an injured Tigerstar plushy that says 'Me wants a bandaid.'**

**How did you come across / find fanfiction?**

**Submit your polls, please! I promise to give credit and plashes! Thank you all and peace out!**

**~Swanie**


	26. The Heart and the Brain

**Thank you so much for all my reviews! I love you guys so much! Jayfeather wind up toys for all!**

**Dragonclaw11:**** Your sister is a good person. I think. :P**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** lol, unoriginal way to find fanfiction! (In a good way)**

**WarriorsRULE:**** yay! Your poll was used in my other story! Congratulations!**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** Heatherstream could easily kick their butts if she had't fallen down a whole gorge! :(… XD**

**Icethroat21:**** Have I mentioned how much I love your avatar? It's so cute! And yeah, I remember you telling me that.**

**tiep0h:**** BLAM! Yes, SPOILER death this way comes. :P no more spoilers.**

**LionJayDove99:**** SPLING! lol, there are no accidents.**

**Leopardmask:**** yes, but there is more to reason Hawkfrost chose Hawkstorm than just the name. Don't worry all will be revealed.**

**kitty cat200:**** thank you so much for your reviews! I love them!**

**There we go! And can you people check out my other story, ****Lime's Journey****? CALLING ALL DEGRASSI FANS, I HAVE A DEGRASSI STORY! CHECK IT OUT!**

**To the story!**

Chapter 23

"You little piece of fox dung!" a dark brown tabby tom roared. "You will die!" and he pounced at her, aiming extremely long claws at her heart.

Heatherstream gasped as the talons dug into her chest, spurting blood. A dull pain in her chest. Yowls of dismay and excitement from the cats broke the silence of the full moon. Heatherstream stared with wide eyes as the tom narrowed his eyes as he struggled to plunge his claws deeper, but failed. He pushed his whole weight into it, but he could not dig his talons deeper. He snarled in frustration as he carved tiny, fallows into her light tabby fur. Heatherstream howled in agony as he plunged another claw into her heart. Blood covered the ground around her, and caked her fur, turning it a deep black-red. Her blue gaze clouded with black spots, blocking the evil amber eyes of her attacker from sight.

The tabby tom snarled as he shoved his paws into her chest. "Why won't you die already?" Heatherstream felt close to dying. _Don't worry. It'll be over soon._ She thought fuzzily. Her eyes roamed randomly, her gaze resting on a gray tabby tom in the distance, watching her with sadness. She looked into his blind blue eyes and choked.

"Am I going to die now?" she asked him softly. Jayfeather didn't say a word. Suddenly, the pressure on her chest subsided. She gasped as she was able to breath almost closet to normally again. The black spots cleared and she saw a golden tom wrestling the tabby tom. Lionblaze! Her father had come to save her!

"Heatherstream!" gasped a voice. She recognized it as Snowflash's. She looked up foggily to see her friend's turquoise blue eyes staring in panic at her. She smiled.

"Snowflash. I'm okay. Lionblaze came to help me." she meowed softly.

"Heatherstream, oh dear StarClan! StarClan, save her!" he wailed. Her eyes furrowed together. What was wrong with me? She didn't feel anything, just love for her friends, her family. All in her bleeding heart.

"Snowflash! Is she okay?" a silver and white dappled she cat rushed to her aid. Silverwing. The sleek she cat placed her paw on Heatherstream's heart. Immediately, pain surged through her.

"SNOWFLASH!" she shrieked as the pain deepened. Silverwing desperately dabbed moss on her, while the white tom murmured soft words to her.

"We need Honeywhisker or Starlight!" the silver she cat screamed. No one came, much to their dismay.

The pain started to fade, but at the same time she began to feel more numb. Silverwing started to sob.

"Snowflash, we're losing her! I don't know what to do!" She saw the white tom's gaze harden with grief. And then she knew that this was the end.

She leaned her head to one side, watching the blurry figures fight each other. Her eyes widened, yet the figures just kept getting blurrier and blurrier. This was odd. She could tell who was a Dark Forest cat and who was not. The Dark Forest warriors had a black spot in their heads, and SkyClan warriors on their hearts. Her ears twitched as piercing screams and cries filled the air. Her vision faded and she slowly drifted… drifted…

~oOo~

"I was told you'd be here." Heatherstream's eyes flickered open. She shot up, feeling painless and strong. She looked around her and realized that she was in StarClan. The starry white waterfall and sparkling moss was real. She was gone.

"I'm dead, aren't I Jayfeather." she turned to the tom standing before her. His blue eyes darkened.

"Technically, that is true. But really you are just like me. Half dead, but still alive." she stared, dumbfounded at him.

"What in StarClan are you talking about?" she meowed softly. Jayfeather sighed and sat her down.

"Remember how Dovewing died before she gave her life to the Dark Rose, all that time ago?" Heatherstream's eyes widened.

"I remember. But I don't understand how that's possible." Jayfeather nodded. He dug his claws into a clover leaf, making a neat shred.

"It's very complicated, and we don't have all the time in the world to explain it throughly. But to make it short, every cat has 2 souls. One evil, one good. Usually when we die, both souls are taken at once. That explanation will take longer, so I will skip that. The good soul is stored in your heart," Jayfeather poked a claw at her chest. "And the evil soul is stored in your brain. That is where the temptations are, the evil thoughts and the hate occur. The heart is merely a servant to the brain, it is rare that the heart controls the brain. That is why all cats make mistakes." Heatherstream cocked her hears, interested.

"So how am I alive?" she meowed. Jayfeather sighed.

"Unfortunately, you were stabbed in the heart. Your good side. If you were hurt anywhere else except the brain, you would die completely. The neck, the belly, the legs, etc. But you were stabbed in the heart. The Dark Forest do not know this. This is the Dark Rose's power completely." she inhaled deeply.

"So what now?" Jayfeather went rigid.

"If you wish to go back," Heatherstream nodded. Jayfeather's gaze darkened even more. "You will have to give way to your evil side. Or, if you chose to stay here in StarClan and give your remaining life to a future leader, it will turn good again and will be sent to the heart of the leader." Jayfeather frowned. "Neither are very appealing I'm afraid."

Heatherstream shook her head. "But if I go back evil, will I be on the Dark Forest's side?" she asked. Jayfeather shrugged.

"That is for you, not your heart to decide." Jayfeather smiled grimly. "But of course, you can always stay here, though I would not recommend it. You may think Lionblaze is an amazing cat, but once you get to spend the rest of your life with him…" the tabby tom grumbled. Heatherstream inhaled.

"Jayfeather… I want to go back. Maybe I can fight my brain. Maybe I can revive my heart!" Jayfeather took a shaky breath.

"I believe in you, Heatherstream. You were always a strong cat. I know that you will be able to fight your evil soul and win this war. The clans still need you, Heatherstream. You have the Dark Rose's blessing to go back." Heatherstream gasped as a starry mist surrounded her and Jayfeather faded from sight.

~oOo~

"Heatherstream! Wake up, please wake up!" she opened her eyes steadily and saw Snowflash grieving over her dead body.

"Snowflash, I'm so sorry. She's gone." Silverwing choked out. Her blue eyes were foggy with despair. Her eyes flickered about, seeing all cats fighting and yowling. She gasped and shot up. Her claws unsheathed as she snarled at all the cats around her. Snowflash and Silverwing screeched in horror as their friend suddenly came back from the dead.

"Heatherstream! You're alive!" Snowflash gasped. Silverwing shuddered as she looked at her.

"Heatherstream, you don't seem like yourself." she meowed softly. "Are you all right?" the light brown tabby gazed coldly at the silver and white she cat.

"The blessing of the Dark Rose gave me this body back. No one can control me anymore, not even StarClan!" she howled. All the SkyClan cats stared at her in shock, and the Dark Forest cats bowed.

"Our queen has come." the evil cats cheered. "Let us bring her home!" Heatherstream closed her eyes as the Dark Forest warriors dragged her to the Whispering Cave.

_Home._

**Hm… It's not done yet!**

**Anyway, I know I am making such short chapters, but I want to save all the goodness for each and every chapter! I wanted to leave you with this cliffy.**

**Anyway, today's poll was submitted by tiep0h! Have a Firestar trapped in a cage plushy!**

**If you were a clan cat, what clan would you be in?**

**SEND IN YOUR POLLS! I PROMISE TO GIVE CREDIT!**

**CALLING ALL DEGRASSI FANS! I HAVE A NEW STORY, CALLE ****LIKE ICE****! READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Swanie**


	27. Dark Forest Allegiances

**Here are the Dark Forest allegiances. Some copied from ****Dark Rose**** and some are owned by Erin Hunter.**

**Leader: **Tigerstar- large dark brown tabby tom with a scarred muzzle

**Warriors**: Brokentail- huge longhaired dark brown tabby with broad flat face and bent tail

Darkstripe- sleek dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Hawkfrost- long-legged broad shouldered dark brown tabby with white underbelly and ice blue eyes

Darkstripe- sleek large dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Shredtail- dark brown tabby tom

Snowtuft- skinny white tom

Firestripe- dark brown tabby tom with thinly visible stripes

Flameflower- dark ginger she cat with spots on hind quarters

Darkwind- black tabby she cat

Brightwing- white she cat with twisted muzzle and long fur

Burnpelt- dark ginger tom with black on tail

Ashpelt- dark gray tom with one black leg and amber eyes

Heatherpool- white she cat with gray patches and blue yes

Boulderstorm- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Ravenshade- black and white tom

Scourge- small black tom with one white paw, formerly kittypet

Clawface- battle scarred brown tom with yellow eyes

Hawkheart-mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mapleshade- large tortoishell and white she cat with amber eyes formerly RiverClan

Stonefall- light gray tom with blue eyes

Dragonclaw- fiery red tom with red eyes and thin, long claws

Sagewind- pale gray tabby tom

Cutbleed- black tom with tons of cuts and amber eyes, formerly BloodClan

Treefall- heavyset dark brown tom with thin, long claws

Fallowwhisker- white tom with gray muzzle and long whiskers

Dodgefoot- quick brown tom with dark amber eyes

Rainleaf- dark gray tom with bright green eyes and short tail

Thistleclaw-gray tom with three darker gray legs and a white tipped tail

Dawnwing- dark cream and gray she cat with amber eyes

Blacklight- black tom with pale blue eyes and white tipped tail

Blossomleaf- dark brown she cat with lighter brown patches and green eyes

Mothclaw- pale cream tom with black claws

Longwhisker- white tom with long whiskers

Lionfur- big, muscular golden tabby tom

Mistclaw- dark gray and cream tom

Leopardpelt- golden tom with black flecks

Shadowwind- black and gray she cat

Moonfall- black tom with round patch on head formerly Moonface, but changed name when died

Deadfoot- dark gray tom with twisted foot

Whitefoot- gray tom with white legs and feet

Breakingsun- dark gray tom with golden streaks and dark amber eyes

Owlgaze- dark brown tom with big amber eyes

Coldmoor- pale gray tom with pale green eyes, formerly BloodClan

Redberry- red and black tom

Poisongaze- dark gray she cat with white flecks and dark purple eyes

Spiderfang black tom with one brown ear and long teeth

Adderfang- black and brown tom with long teeth

Sharpscar- bright ginger tom with plenty of battle scars

Shatter- black and gold tom with one white paw, formerly BloodClan

Hurtclaws- dark red tom with white paws, formerly Oakclaws then changed name when died

Oakpaw-bright tortoishell and black tom

Littlepaw- small red tom with white paws

Coalpaw- dark gray tom with black patches

Thornpaw- tortoishell and black tom

Dawn- black she kit with lighter patches, formerly kittypet, one of BloodClan's kits


	28. The Queen

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love them so much! Keep reviewing!**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** Sorry! I am updating now!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** RiverClan! What the math?**

**Icethroat21:**** Yes, probably my most intense cliffy in the history of my cliffs!**

**Emmarox:**** Yes. You did miss a lot. Did yo read the other chapters though?**

**Dragonclaw11:**** Haha. Well sometimes you have to make twists to the story to keep people hooked. I didn't exactly know where I was going with this, but look at how it turned out!**

**WarriorsRULE:**** That poll is a little scary… but who cares! I'll use it!**

**Leopardmask:**** Yay! ThunderClan! Honestly, I like ShadowClan better.**

**tiep0h:**** haha, don't commit suicide. Squiggles.**

**SkyFighter:**** Haha, I loved your review.**

**Thank you all so much! Here is the next chapter, just for you guys!**

Chapter 24

"We have been waiting for you for a very long time my queen." growled a skinny white tom respectfully.

"Yes, we were beginning to lose hope." added a white she cat with a twisted muzzle and long fur.

"Shut up, Brightwing. We were not! That was only you." seethed the tom.

"Shut it. Both of you. Bring me to the source." Heatherstream commanded. Brightwing and the white tom looked at each other confused.

"How do you know of the source?" the skinny tom meowed warily.

"Fools! She is the queen! She is blessed with the knowledge. Give her to Darkstripe and Brokentail." snarled Hawkfrost. He had appeared from the shadows, and was now staring at the newly found queen in excitement.

Heatherstream's eyes turned cold. "I am not a thing to be passed over. I will walk to the source myself!" she snarled. Hawkfrost nodded grimly and followed her up the mountain.

Her paws hurt badly, but she resisted the pain. She was the queen, there was no room for weakness. She suddenly turned to the cats following her and meowed, "where is Tigerstar? I wish to speak with him."

Hawkfrost seethed. "My father is fighting." Heatherstream smacked his face angrily. Hawkfrost cried out in pain, blood welling at the corner of his eye.

"Get him. NOW!" she screamed. The tabby tom muttered as he ran down the gorge again. Heatherstream turned to Brightwing and the skinny tom called Snowtuft.

"Call a retreat." she meowed flatly. Brightwing's eyes widened.

"That was not according to Tigerstar's plan-" Heatherstream growled threateningly.

"Tigerstar is not your leader anymore. Call a retreat, and head to the source." she looked at the fighting cats below. "I will bring SkyClan there to die." Brightwing's eyes widened with understanding.

"I get it! We will be most powerful there!" she hissed in excitement. Heatherstream rolled her eyes.

"Call a retreat now. I will go down and act on their side. There will be 4 cats with me for sacrifice to enter the cave. Do not harm them until i say so." the white she cat looked torn, but was willing to obey. Snowtuft stood in her way angrily.

"My queen, I am supposed to protect you. Tigerstar's orders." Heatherstream screamed and threw him down the gorge. The skinny white tom tumbled further and further down the hill mercilessly. She stared with cold eyes.

"Tigerstar is no longer your leader." she spun to face a slightly trembling Brightwing. "I am." The white she cat node and yowled.

"Retreat! Dark Forest retreat! Retreat!" she cried. SkyClan cats cheered as the Dark Forest retreated. Heatherstream stared mockingly at the cats below. She started to make her way back down.

"My queen, are you sure?" Brightwing fretted. "I cannot let harm come to you." Heatherstream paused and nodded.

"I am sure." she started to race down the hill, yowling to her cats, "back to the source, arm yourselves! Get ready!"

Once she was at the bottom, she inhaled deeply. She headed towards the cheering SkyClan cats.

"You guys! You guys! Are you alright? Are any of you hurt?" she meowed in a worried tone. Snowflash jumped over to her happily.

"Heatherstream! You're okay! You escaped! For a second, I really thought you were the queen." he snorted. Heatherstream gave a faint smile. Snowflash kept rambling.

"We won! They surrendered! We are all right now!" Heatherstream's suddenly eyes turned dark.

"Not quite. When I was held captive, I heard them talking about the life source! It's behind the Whispering Cave! We need to go there and destroy it!" she huffed. "They are headed there now." Frost-talon, the SkyClan deputy stood up.

"Then we must attack them now!" Heatherstream shook her head.

"But there is only one downside." the frosty white deputy glared at her. "And that would be…"

Heatherstream gulped. "They are at their strongest there." Frost-talon's blue eyes turned really small.

"So it's impossible?" Cherrytail meowed. Heatherstream shrugged.

"Who here is willing to give their lives for the clans. Not just SkyClan, but StarClan! ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, HollyClan?" Snowflash stood up.

"I will!" he cheered. SkyClan cats looked unsure at first, then several cats started to yowl. Soon all the cats were yowling in unison.

"Then we all shall go!" Frost-talon the deputy yowled. Heatherstream looked confused.

"Where is Moonstar?"

~oOo~

"Let's go!" howled Frost-talon. The whole of SkyClan faced the gorge wall furiously. Heatherstream stopped them from charging the hill, her eyes glinting in warning.

"Careful. They will be very powerful." she warned. She looked at Snowflash, Silverwing, Sparrowpelt and Blackshadow and nodded. They knew what to do.

"Go!" Heatherstream screamed and SkyClan charged up the gorge, their paws thumping against the earth, making the rocks shake. Dark Forest cats glared from the Whispering Cave howling in battle rage.

"Attack!" Frost-talon howled, flinging himself at a black and white Dark Forest cat named Ravenshade. Heatherstream watched the pure white tom wrestle Ravenshade. She smirked. No one would dare harm her. She was the queen on both sides, they both trusted her. She could stand here all day, and not get so much as a single scratch.

But that wasn't her mission.

She rounded up Snowflash, Silverwing, Sparrowpelt and Blackshadow. They raced over to her, following her into the Whispering Cave. She saw Darkwind a black tabby she cat try to bring Sparrowpelt down. Heatherstream snarled at her, commanding her to back down. Darkwind seethed and glared at Sparrowpelt as he followed Heatherstream.

"Hurry up! We must get to the source!" she hissed. Snowflash nodded and guided Silverwing up the mountain. The silver she cat hissed. She could carry herself up the mountain.

Soon, they reached the inside of the cave. Sparrowpelt and Blackshadow squeezed through the crevice, hissing.

"Well, here we are." Heatherstream announced as she sneered evilly at her patrol. Snowflash drew Silverwing close to him, and Sparrowpelt and Blackshadow extended their claws threateningly.

Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Brokentail, Scourge, Thistleclaw and Darkstripe sneered at them from the shadows.

"Good job Heatherstream. You have done well." Tigerstar smiled, the dim light highlighting his battle scars. Heatherstream snorted.

"I do not take orders from you, Tigerstar. I make my own choices. I am your queen." Thistleclaw spat at the brown tabby she cat's paws. Heatherstream's eyes narrowed and she slashed his face. Blood spurted and splashed the mossy ground.

"Don't ever do that again." she whispered threateningly. The gray tom seethed and backed away.

"Heatherstream, you were on their side, all along?" Snowflash roared. His white pelt shivered under the cold winds of the Whispering Cave. Silverwing hissed at her. "Traitor!" the silver she cat's blue eyes were dark with disappointment. Heatherstream rolled her eyes. She turned to Tigerstar.

"I have brought them." she meowed. "Now, open the cave!" Tigerstar smiled.

"My pleasure." he turned to Hawkfrost, Brokentail, Scourge, Thistleclaw and Darkstripe. they stared at Snowflash, Silverwing, Sparrowpelt and Blackshadow hungrily. Tigerstar spoke two words.

"Kill them."

**Not a very good cliffy. Sorry I couldn't update for like, ever. I have had a very busy week. But all's good!**

**Today's poll was submitted by me! I am saving the other polls you guys have sent me for later.**

**What was the scariest experience you have ever witnessed? Now that could be a video, a paranormal experience, or even a made up story! DOESN'T HAVE TO BE REAL! This is a random poll, not a letter to the president. So, be as creative and SCARY as you want!**

**~Swanie**


	29. Crystals

**I absolutely love you guys for reviewing! Thank you all so much! Anyway, I have zoo much homework, and like 3 projects! Sorry for not updating!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** WOAH! Really? It launched itself out of the water? I wish that I could have witnessed that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dragonclaw11:**** Aww! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Icethroat21:**** That story was really creepy. I believe you, but that was really creepy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**WarriorsRULE:**** EVIL FISHY! bad fishy bad! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leopardmask:**** Yes… Let's hope Heatherstream turns back to normal… ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**tiep0h:**** OH! I know the Pokemon Palkia! It's that giant dragon one! The one with the purple circle? Yay, I feel smart knowing that. :P And yes, go save Snowflash. Go kill all the Dark Forest cats. XP Thanks for your awesome reviews!**

**LionJayDoveLVR99:**** LOL! Keep reading! It gets better!**

**Dawnfire101:**** hey! I haven't heard from you in a while! Welcome back to the story! And I nor you for being diagnosed with that. It's not easy. :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**NOTE: Unfortunately, I have writers block again. So this chapter won't be as interesting. Okay, scream at me if you must. BUT I MUST WARN YOU! THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT TEENAGERS WOULD CALL, CRA- I mean bad. ehehe.**

Chapter 25

"Kill them." Tigerstar purred. Hawkfrost, Brokentail, Scourge, Thistleclaw and Darkstripe yowled and pounced at Snowflash, Silverwing, Sparrowpelt and Blackshadow. Heatherstream gazed at the fighting cats calmly. She sneered at the Dark Forest cats.

"You are fighting like mouses! Kill them!" she jeered. She glanced swiftly at the entrance to the source. She narrowed her eyes. Time was running out. She closed her eyes. _Hurry_.

Silverwing yowled as Hawkfrost pinned Snowflash down. The white tom struggled ferociously, slashing his claws at Hawkfrost's face, clawing at his belly. Silverwing raced to the tom cat, his eyes sparking with pure hate. Suddenly, Darkstripe bowled the silver tabby over,keeping her from reaching the tom.

Heatherstream's heart picked up. Her paws trembled as she fought to keep them in place. Hawkfrost raised his paw to strike Snowflash. Heatherstream grit her teeth as the paw cam, aimed at her friend's faces. Time seemed to slow down. Snowflash looked at her, his blue eyes resting on hers. She dug her claws into the ground to keep herself from coming over. "It'll be alright. It'll be all right." she whispered.

Suddenly, a large golden figure rammed into Hawkfrost, releasing a choking Snowflash. The Dark Forest tom hissed and confronted his opponent. Heatherstream gasped.

"Lionblaze!" she whispered. Her father flicked his tail, and unsheathed his claws, growling low in his throat.

"How dare you come here!" Hawkfrost seethed, muscles tensing. The golden tom snarled, his long fur bristling.

"How dare you think of harming the clans again!" he roared, and he attacked Hawkfrost.

Suddenly, an army of starry cats exploded from the moss walls, battle ready. Heatherstream's mouth curled in pleasure. StarClan had come.

Suddenly, a large paw knocked her over. Heatherstream fell to the mossy ground with a huff, the breath knocked out of her. She spun her head around, her blue eyes wide with anger.

Tigerstar loomed over her, his sharp teeth bared in resentmtment. "You called StarClan over!" he spat with venom. The light brown she cat's eyes narrowed. She leaped up and tackled the evil tom, clawing at his face, reopening his battle scars. Tigerstar hissed and threw her off. She landed gracefully by the entrance to the source.

"You're right." she meowed with scorn. She looked at the raging tom distastefully. "I did." Tigerstar roared and attacked her. He ran his claws down her side, ripping the flesh. She howled in agony, feeling the fire in her blood.

"My queen!" Darkstripe cried, letting go of a pinned Silverwing. Heatherstream looked blearily at a tabby tom racing towards her. His amber gaze rested on her giant wound, then on a steaming Tigerstar.

"You hurt our queen!" Tigerstar's eyes flickered.

"She betrayed us! She called StarClan over!" he protested. Darkstripe snarled and lunged at Tigerstar. Heatherstream held her wound. This was bad. The cut was as long as her tail, and was bleeding ferociously. She tried licking it, but the pain was so intense, she saw black spots in her vision. She felt herself fading. The wound was killing her. She tried to shake it away

_No! If I die, I can't come back! It wasn't the brain or the heart!_ She summoned up her strength and yowled.

"Darkstripe! Kill him!" the dark tabby tom flicked his ears and slashed at Tigerstar's belly, opening Scourge's old wounds. The evil tom screamed in angst, clutching his stomach as it flowed blood like a river. She smiled faintly.

"Bring him here." she called out to Darkstripe. The tom limped as he dragged Tigerstar's wrenching body over to the entrance.

"Blood of a Dark Forest cat opens the cave." Darkstripe's eyes widened.

"So what will happen my queen? Will the entrance just magically open? I think that that wound is getting to your head." he meowed unsure. Heatherstream snarled.

"Quiet. I need all of his blood." Darkstripe hauled Tigerstar over a pile of rocks. Heatherstream grinned as the blood seeped out onto the rocks, staining it red. Darkstripe watched in amazement as the blood formed two trails in the fallows. They made zig zag rivers, flowing in and out.

Heatherstream nodded as the two blood rives connected. Heatherstream coughed. Blood spurted out. She stared in surprise at her blood. She looked at Darkstripe.

"Dig out the rocks so that the blood falls." she rasped. The dark tabby tom eyed the blood rocks, unsure then began to dig.

"Faster!" she croaked. Darkstripe tore through the rocks, throwing all the pieces behind. Heatherstream flinched as some rocks were thrown at her. "Come on. Hurry up." she muttered. Darkstripe panted as his paw dove into the rocks one more time. Heatherstream heard a faint bang and that's when Darkstripe leaped into the air, yowling in pain.

Heatherstream brushed some rocks away and smiled. She stared up at the tiny entrance. She looked at Darkstripe and nodded.

"Follow me." she grunted as she heaved herself across the room. The bleeding had faded a bit, but she was growing weaker and weaker by the heartbeat.

She dragged herself into the cave, her paws trailing behind her. As she entered the source, she looked around in amazement.

The walls of the smaller cave was filled with large crystals, all glimmering in the dark light. The light danced off of each one, making the room have a magical appearance.

"This is the source?" Darkstripe breathed. Heatherstream looked at the tom.

"I thought you knew." she meowed suspiciously. The dark tabby tom shook his head.

"No. Tigerstar wouldn't let us near the inside. We just had to guard it." he looked around. "This is the most wonderful sight I have seen." he gushed. Heatherstream smiled at the tom.

"This cave holds all the life of the Dark Forest. Each cat has their own crystal. It's like the Dark Rose, only a cave." Darkstripe gaped at the endless crystals. His claws dug into the moss.

"My queen, why are we here then?" she snarled silently.

"To end this war. You Dark Forest cats will learn to accept your choices in past. You have to stop quarreling with the clans. The war has to stop." Darkstripe's eyes widened.

"But, my queen. Tigerstar-" she growled weakly. "Tigerstar is not your leader. He will die." she closed her eyes. "He is the reason you all are even in this war. If he hadn't come to the Dark Forest, you all would be peaceful in the dark corners of the sky." she coughed, spilling blood. Darkstripe looked at her worriedly. Heatherstream nodded to the crystals.

"We must find Tigerstar's crystal, and kill him." she croaked. Darkstripe stared in horror at all the light jewels.

"How are we going to find that?" he wailed. Heatherstream rasped, choking on her blood.

"I know… which… one." she wheezed. Darkstripe looked at her in horror.

"My queen, you are not well. We must call a retreat, and heal you." she coughed and shook her head.

"Must find the crystal." she choked out. The dark tabby tom shook his head.

"Queen, please." "NO!" she breathed. "Find the darkest crystal on the darkest corner." she whispered, then her vision faded to black.

**MY. WORST. CHAPTER. EVER. ****WORST!**** Please forgive me!**

**The poll today was submitted by anonymous and he/she said,**

**If Tigerstar came back to life and decided to take a stroll through your room and try to kill you, what would you do?**

**~Swanie**


	30. Left Behind

**Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! Plushies for all! Mwahahaha! And sorry for not updating! I have been busy on my Degrassi fiches. Soooo sorry!**

**Dragonclaw11****: aww! Thanks you! That was really sweet.**

**Whitestar17****: Haha! Clear up all the evidence. (glances at giant random hole not holding a body or anything nervously.) yea. hide all the evidence.**

**GardevoirLove4ever: ****haha, but would that knock him out?**

**Eclipsesong:**** Aww! Don't worry, the next chapter is here! Yayz!**

**WarriorsRULE:**** Yay, hopefully he can't swim, even if he lived in RiverClan for a while…**

**Icethroat21:**** Haha, loved the story about your kitties. die mouse die!**

**tiep0h:**** AHHH STICK PLUSHY! *cuddles stick happily* thank you!**

**firestar111:**** Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**SEN:**** huh, kick his giant butt from here to the clans? That'll be interesante! See what I did there? I switched from English to… oh, forget it.**

**Leopardmask:**** Let the window shards break him into tiny little pieces, die!**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** Hm. If you lose your heart, then your brain? Well if you lose both, you die. Period no second chance. And I can take a hint. *wink* I'll check out your stories!**

**Suntalon:**** Aww! That's so sweet! Thank you!**

**Dawnfire101:**** Haha, the power of the evil twolegs!**

**I love all of my reviews! Keep up the awesome work, and you can expect an update soon!**

Chapter 26

"My Queen! I found the crystal!" Darkstripe howled. I hear him yowling faintly. I was covered in blackness, numb everywhere.

_Stay strong. Don't die!_ She screamed to herself. Her eyes snapped open to find the dark warrior holding Tigerstar's crystal. The jewl was dull and almost gray, not reflecting the moonlight at all. Heatherstream smiled faintly.

"Yes. That is the one." she croaked. Darkstripe looked at the crystal warily. She smirked. "What do you wish to do with the crystal Darkstripe? What you always want to do to Tigerstar, you can do to the crystal." The dark tabby tom thought for a moment. She could see all the thoughts running through the tom's head. Suddenly, he snarled and dropped the crystal to the ground. Darkstripe growled and smashed his paw against the dark crystal angrily. Heatherstream smiled weakly.

"I thought so." she murmured. Suddenly, the body used to open the cave evaporated, sending Tigerstar's remains to dust. Darkstripe yowled triumphantly, and he looked at Heatherstream. Curiosity and respect lit his amber gaze.

"Queen, what shall we do next?" Heatherstream closed her eyes peacefully. Her muscles relaxed and she sighed contentedly.

"The Dark Forest's treachery is done. I can't hold on to this place any longer. I will join StarClan now." she murmured weakly. Darkstripe gaped at her.

"But you are the Dark Forest's queen! You have to stay with us!" he pleaded. She was about to shake her head when a strong voice interrupted her.

"And she will. She has a destiny to chase after. Fate has designed her path already. She is still you queen." Heatherstream slowly and weakly turned around to face the speaker.

"Lionblaze. I'm a clan cat! I belong with you all!" she protested. Heatherstream looked at Snowflash, Lionblaze, Firestar. They all were her family. The golden tom shook his head.

"Dear Heatherstream. You saved the clans and the Dark Forest. Your destiny has only started it's journey." she seethed and stood up suddenly. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at her side. The light brown tabby gasped. The wound was gone!

"But… but Tigerstar scratched me! I'm supposed to die!" she wailed. Lionblaze frowned.

"Heatherstream. You must lead the Dark Forest. They need a proper leader, as do all the Clans. You are that leader. By doing this, you will be saving the lake cats, as well as StarClan and SkyClan." he meowed sternly.

Her lip puckered. Darkstripe stared at Firestar, old memories running through his mind.

"Yes, my queen. All of the Dark Forest is willing to do what you ask us." he growled. Heatherstream looked unsure.

"Well, if it is the only way to keep the peace, then maybe." she sniffled. She couldn't believe she was being forced to lead the Dark Forest! Why could they all just leave her alone?

She eyed the crystals mischievously. That could easily be arranged. She shook the thought away. No, not all of these cats were that bad. And they were willing to listen and obey her! That had to count for something.

"Heatherstream. The war will be over, just as long as you do this for us." Firestar reminded her. Darkstripe snarled to her defense.

"She will decide for herself!" he snapped. She flicked her tail. If she didn't take care of the Dark Forest, then who would? Who would keep them from attacking the clans again? If she didn't do this, Hawkfrost, Brokentail, Thistleclaw or some other cat will take over her Forest. She sighed. It was all leading up to this. The whole quest, the journey. It was all for this. She glared at StarClan bitterly.

"I will accept my role as their leader." she seethed. She saw Hawkfrost scowl, knowing that he had no choice but to obey her from now on. Heatherstream ignored him and glanced at Lionblaze, her expression unreadable.

"Father?" the golden tom flicked his ears.

"Yes, Heatherstream?" she shifted her paws nervously. Her gaze darted from all of SkyClan, most of StarClan and the Dark Forest.

"Are you proud? Of me." she asked meekly. Lionblaze laughed, stroking her ear with his tail gently. The Dark Forest cats tensed, their claws unsheathing. She silenced them with a wave of her brown tabby tail.

"I am the proudest cat in the world." Lionblaze purred. Heatherstream sighed. That didn't make her feel any better. She looked at Snowflash who was watching her through slit eyes. She smiled and walked to him slowly.

"Snowflash. I'm sorry we had to come to this." she started. The white tom sighed and touched her ear.

"It's okay Heatherstream. I understand." he murmured. The white tom intertwined their tails. "We'll see each other again someday." Heatherstream's lip wobbled. She was leaving him. Again.

"But, how are you going to find your way home?" she fretted. Firestar interrupted.

"Yes, about that. Heatherstream, you may travel with Snowflash home. You do not need to stay here." Heatherstream smiled faintly.

"Well that's better right?" she whispered. Snowflash shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess." he muttered and he padded away. The rest of SkyClan parted to let him pass. Firestar nodded and turned to Heatherstream.

"You two must go now. ThunderClan awaits you." he meowed. Heatherstream looked up and sighed.

"Yes Firestar. But I must speak to Moonstar first. Where is she?" the former leader's eyes grew sad as he looked past her. She turned around confused, that was until she saw the sleek, silver and black she cat with the moon cement on her forehead. Moonstar had joined StarClan.

The former leader's violet eyes shone as Frost-talon spoke to her sadly. Heatherstream turned back to face Firestar disappointedly.

"I guess I don't need to talk to her anymore…" her voice trailed off. The flame colored tom grinned, sparking his old humor.

"I think you need to speak to Snowflash instead." her ears drooped. She thought about the long furred tom that she had to leave soon.

"He's probably with Silverwing." she muttered. Her great grandfather's eyes filled with pain. "Heatherstream, Silverwing is dead. She died in the Whispering Cave attack." Heatherstream's blue eyes widened with horror, then she raced to the medicine den to find a white tom huddled over a silver body. Heatherstream closed her eyed, joining Snowflash, not saying a word. They lay in silence for the rest of the night.

**Eechh! Can't I write a decent chapter anymore? Jeez! Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the epilogue, but THERE WILL BE A HUGE SURPRISE! WHOHOO!**

**Today's poll was not submitted by anybody. I AM NOT TAKING POLLS RIGHT NOW!**

**What is the worst commercial you have seen?**

**~Swanie**


	31. Epilogue

**And woe, this is the epilogue of ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****. (Did I use 'woe' right?) Sigh.**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Argh! My sister loves her snuggie, I'm just like, 'dude. It's a mutant blanket from a gone wrong science experiment.'**

**WarriorsRULE:**** awwh! Tell her thanks! That means a lot!**

**Firestar111:**** here is the epilogue! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Eclipsesong:**** aww. poor fat kid.**

**Icethroat21:**** YAYZ! Dead mousie. And yes, there shall be a book 3!**

**Whitestar17:**** haha! that commercial with the roll-less toilet paper? haha, i agree.**

**Snowstar:**** thanks for reviewing!**

**tiep0h:**** HAHA! THAT WAS A FUNNY JOKE! MWAHAHAH! Great, I feel sad about ****After the Clans**** now. I think the guy who was going to rewrite that is avoiding me… i swear.**

**Leopardmask:**** TOO BAD! IT IS HERE!**

**Dawnfire101:**** haha, i always zone out at commercials.**

**IHeartFantasy:**** There shall be a sequel! Mwahaha!**

**First of all, I would like to give my thanks to all that helped me continue this story with their reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**Next, I would love to thank the triplets that I love in real life, Angie, Aqua, Amelia for inspiring me to put in all these plot twists and randomness, (you can also thank Amelia for Heathestream becoming the Queen of he Dark Forest. Don't kill her…)**

**And lastly, thanks to all who have been here with my story until the end. You know who you are!**

**And here is the epilogue… NOTE: part of this epilogue shall be narrated by a forgotten character… (NOT Hollyleaf)**

Epilogue

Snowflash looked across the lake, sitting under the boulder Heatherstream had always gone to when she was troubled. This was her place. Her own little world. But she had given it to him when she went to her real world. The Dark Forest.

He closed his blue eyes and remembered the last time they had seen each other. When they got home to ThunderClan, she farewelled the clans and left for the Dark Forest. The last night he saw her, they had confessed their loves for each other.

He sighed and padded towards the lake, staring at his reflection. He had half hoped to find _her_ face staring with him, but he knew it would be impossible. There was only one face in the water. And it was his.

~oOo~

She slowly padded on the dark cement, heading to the twoleg place. Her plan had failed. The Dark Forest had failed her. Where was she to go now?

Here.

She smiled gruesomely at the large twoleg nests before her. The alleyways twisted and turned violently, indicating that they could be anywhere.

She started walking, knowing where to go. As she approached the correct alleyway, she glanced back and forth, her amber eyes blazing in fury.

"I know you are there." she yowled. "We still have to discuss out plans." a jet black tom with dark amber eyes stepped from the shadows. His unsheathed, bloodstained claws clacked the cement softly and threateningly. But she wasn't afraid. She had information he wanted. He could not harm her.

"We meet again." he purred. She started at him with coldly, then the tom sighed. "Very well. What is your price?" he meowed, bored. She smiled viciously, her eyes gleaming.

"I want the clans dead. You failed killing them last time, but you have a reason to fear them now." the tom narrowed his eyes testily.

"And why should we fear them?" he hissed. Her claws dug into the solid earth. Her black pelt rippled angrily in the moonlight.

"Because they have the prophesied cats." a glimmer of resentment flashed in the tom's eyes.

"And you know this how?" he asked, trying to control his temper. She saw cats of his allegiance beginning to flank him, their teeth and claws glinting in the dim light.

"They are my kin." she meowed through grit teeth. The jet black tom suddenly grinned, his ears twitching.

"Interesting. It seems we have reached an agreement, Lydia." she spat with venom, at the tom's paws.

"That is not my name you piece of fox dung!" she snarled. The leader raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? What is it then." she stood straight and scowled.

"I am Nightcloud of WindClan." she announced grudgingly. The tom nodded understandingly.

"Ah, I see. You are one of them." he flicked his tail to the cats behind him. "Kill her."

Nightcloud stared in horror as the cats bowled her over, digging their claws into her mercilessly. She screamed in pain as they ripped her from the inside.

The jet black tom sighed, basking the she cat's screams. Then he turned to the pale tom behind him.

"Coldmoor, prepare the troops." he ordered. The bulky pale gray tom behind him nodded and raced away to prepare the cats. He stared after him, his eyes glinting.

"We have work to do." he growled, listening to the howling and screaming of the clan cat.

**Haha! I believe that was a nice epilogue! Again, author alert me if you want to know when the next chapter is! The next book is called ****Dark Rose 3: Blood's Path****. PM me if you can guess who the tom was! Or PM me for anything in general…**

**Also, submit KIT NAMES FOR THE NEXT STORY! Here are the kits!**

**Kit 1: Big white tom with streaks of pale gray and blue eyes**

**Kit2: Small white and brown she cat with blue green eyes**

**Kit 3: Light brown she cat with black paws**

**I love you guys! And review!**

**~Swanie**


	32. Author's Note

**Hey everybody! Just so you all know, the next book is OUT! yah! Anyway, it's called ****Dark Rose 3: Blood's Path****! Check it out and review please!**

**Oh yea, and I already chose the kit names, so NO MORE KIT NAMES!**

**~Swanie**


End file.
